


The Copycat

by RayofSunshine (CaramelLioness)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, Grace Jeanette is Rikey's kid, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues Mentioned, Mikey basically has an evil twin :), Nonconsensual Touching, Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Pete and Mikey's evil twin are both fucked up, Pete isn't a good good guy in this, Ray and Mikey LOVE Star Wars, So Do I tbh, This got twisted I realized, Twins, Use of drugs unwillingly on someone else, Yaoi, evil twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/RayofSunshine
Summary: September 10th marked the day of the birth of Michael and James Way. An unfortunate event causes the Way's to lose James, leaving them with Gerard and Mikey. Time goes by and Mikey's twin is a fading memory. Of course, that's until years later when James surfaces and sees that he got the short end of the stick in life. James notices Mikey's extraordinary life. And he wants it.James is going to take Mikey's life piece by piece, driven by vengeance for his own life which he despised with every bit of his soul.____________________________________WARNINGS:- Mentioning of mental health and antidepressants- Nonconsensual touching- Violence- Use of drugs unwillingly on someone else
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor, Ray Toro/Mikey Way, past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Mikey Fucking Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by our amazing Mikey Way  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I'm enjoying the whole writing ride 🐱 once again I have made Grace Jeanette Rikey's child and that's how it'll be for any further mpreg Rikey fics if they have another baby it'll be Rowan 😉 is it weird that I love writing mpreg?? I don't know but I do 😜  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

**~ 22 years back ~**

**_September_ ** **_10_ ** **_th_ ** **_, 1998_ **

Donald Way was certain money was all that fulfilled the traitorous, phony people in this world. The man knew what it was like to work so hard you were physically and mentally drained. He was the one who chose to pursue a career in business. Business had its ups and downs. There have been times when Donald lacked confidence in the likelihood that he would always have his job. Business was business and the bosses were continuously finding loopholes to save themselves. He kept his job, but ever since his dear wife, Donna, became pregnant and had to be on bed rest, Donald noticed he did not feel financially safe. He made this known to his wife, but he left out the details that kept him awake at night. Donna was supposed to stay in bed, and it was to remain that way.

Donald barely slept after the doctor confirmed that they were expecting twins. Donna was jubilant, affirming they would have to find two names instead of one. Elena knitted more baby blankets and socks. Three-year-old Gerard was still too young to understand but was happy that he would receive a sibling. Donald beamed persuasively at his family, refusing to show them his true feelings. Deep down, he was delighted that he would have another child. Or rather his number in children would increase. Still, he dreaded going to work every morning since then. He worried if his department would be cut. God just had to bless him with twins.

Dark thoughts plagued his mind. His glass of whiskey was refilled more than once after coming home for work. Elena was sending him worried looks, but she never asked, especially when she had little Gerard to entertain. Donna could sense him distancing himself from her. He begged that she did not think he was seeing another woman – it would be the last thing he would ever inflict upon the love of his life. His eyes did rest on the baby bump when sleep rejected his pleas for it to take him. Why did they have to end up with twins? Two children were plentiful, but three? Donald stared at Donna’s belly as if it betrayed him in some way. What kind of father thought this? He felt like a horrendous person once the sunlight poured into the bedroom. It welcomed him to more worry.

The bad thoughts stayed. One day, it felt like a light appeared in the dark hallway he was suffocating in. A coworker of his wept about how his wife and he could not conceive. The couple even approached a teenage girl who did not want her baby. Their efforts went down the drain since the girl ended up having an abortion, their pleas being unable to convince her. Nothing stopped Donald when he presented comfort to the coworker of his. Donald would only ever remember the surname: Michaelson. Minutes later, Donald was exchanging numbers with the man and offering him to go out drinking the next day. The dark thoughts in his mind controlled his every word and action. Donald knew his mind was only trying to make sure he got what he desired: peace from the fear he has kept inside. The fear he could not escape.

He could tell Mr. and Mrs. Michaelson were a loving couple. They reminded him of Donna and he before they had Gerard. Too thrilled to start a family without the realization that it would not be an easy road to ride. The high school sweethearts married three years ago and had been trying to have a baby, but it only landed in miscarriages or zero pregnancies. It made Donald think of the time when Donna confessed that she was pregnant with Gerard – a month after they returned from their honeymoon. They were over the moon and could only think about the precious little life they created. Donald had no regrets. He loved Gerard. In some way, he loved the twins too.

Was it so wrong for him to give away one of his sons who were yet to be welcomed into the world? Whichever twin would be chosen would have devoted parents and would never have to fret about money. These were the words that made it easier for Donald to sleep at night. For once, he dreamt in the land of slumber. He could never speak a word about his plans. If anyone were to ever find out it would end in agony for all of them. His little family he treasured would be demolished.

“ _Donald! My water broke_!” Donna’s cries caused much to happen. Elena held Gerard close, smiling at him while she clarified that his baby siblings would be born. Gerard applauded at Elena’s tranquil murmurs. Donald kept his phone with him, knowing the number he would need to call.

The journey to the hospital was a memory Donald would keep forever yet keep buried enough to where he did not have to contemplate on it daily. He believed he lived a life without regrets. He was not sorry for the verdict he made three months before and what he was to do now. The arrangements were set in advance. All Donald had to do was nod when the doctor came in the room. Donald made sure to pay him handsomely for what he agreed to.

While drugged, Donna’s screams rung in Donald’s ears while he held onto her hand and gave her encouragement. He pecked her forehead while she welcomed the two baby boys they created. It would only be one she would ever get to meet though. Hours later, a baby’s sharp wail was heard, and the infant caked in blood and amniotic fluid was handed to a nearby nurse who went to clean the eldest twin. Twenty minutes later (Donald counted) and another scream filled the room, and Donna was done. Donald witnessed his wife plop back onto the bed trying to recover after delivering.

“ _Mr. Way, we looked over the younger twin. There are some health issues we are concerned he may have._ ” It might have sounded like some blessing if it meant the baby would die from the concerns. His youngest twin would survive if he received the costly care and medication that would make a dent in their wallets. No, this was worst. The doctor was already aware of Donald’s original plan.

The Michaelson’s were promised a baby. They had no children, so if they needed to spend money on some medicine it would not affect them like it would the Way’s. It was a regrettable event, but not one Donald had to withstand. He brushed off the words out of the doctor’s mouth and told him to remember the lie they were going to feed Donna. It would break her heart to learn one of her babies died, but he knew she would survive the pain. Gerard and Michael would keep her on her feet. James would be a faded memory soon and they would carry on with their lives as if the doctor told Donna she was expecting _one_ baby.

Donald disregarded the contentment in the couple’s face when he met up with them behind the hospital. James’s health concerns had to do with his heart if Donald remembered accurately. He waved to the couple as they drove off taking Donald’s issue with them. Now, he could sleep peacefully for an exceptionally long time. He could provide for his family he loved dearly. He would wipe Donna’s tears. He promised her he would handle everything regarding their deceased James. Gerard and Michael would live a life where no James Way existed.

**~ 22 years later ~**  
_**October 1st, 2020** _

Sweet giggles erupted from the baby girl while she laid flat on her back. There was a lilac blanket right under the baby’s back for her comfort. Her expression went blank when her ears caught a familiar voice. Patiently and soundlessly, she waited for someone to come. She was too distracted to notice the person she was looking for plopped down next to her. Without being able to react, loving arms picked her up. Little Grace Toro glanced up to see a young man with straight dark brown hair and glasses falling too close to the tip of his nose. When he gave her an Eskimo kiss her adorable laughter filled the room once more.

Grace burrowed deeper into the embrace, feeling safe and happy being in the arms of her mother. She knew he left for a moment and she was sidetracked by the tiny stars sprinkled across the ceiling of her nursery to realize she was without her mother.

“Hi Grace,” Mikey addressed his daughter to tap her tiny nose, earning him a giggle. There were small dark brown tufts (that had a little curl to them) on her little head, but Mikey speculated if Grace would end up with an afro like Ray’s. It would look precious having a Mini Ray Toro.

On some days, Mikey felt like he wanted to go back to just simply being the bass guitarist he is. Nevertheless, sweet moments like these he could not imagine living without. His mom suggested putting her in a daycare if he wanted to go back to work badly, but Mikey could not see it happening. It was likely the maternal side of him wanting to just be around Grace all the time. His nine-month-old daughter did not mind. Little Grace loved both of her parents, cherishing both times she gets with them. The best is when they are both with her. During those moments, her giggles last until she is lulled to sleep by the voice of her father. Ray’s soft, warm singing was effective when it came to putting a fussy Grace to bed.

Grace was not being fussy today. Throughout the whole day Mikey has seen bright smiles that would make the sun envious and giggles that would cause all the old women to want to hold his baby daughter. Mikey held her close to him, letting her nestle into his embrace, especially when it came for her daytime nap. She slept and woke up without a tantrum. There was no frustration when her parents interrupted her sleep. She was a happy baby that just enjoyed the attention her parents showered onto her.

A door opening and closing was heard from the other room earning the mother and daughter’s attention. Mikey held Grace securely while he got up from the floor. Grace’s inquisitive eyes studied her nursery and the hallway they walked down before entering the living room. Standing by the door was Ray Toro and his messy afro everyone loved about him since it made him different. For as long as Mikey has known Ray, the afro has remained. Whenever he thought of his husband, Ray was never without his distinctive feature.

“Hey babe,” Ray greeted Mikey when he turned around to see his husband and daughter right behind him. Ray embraced Mikey, pecking both his and Grace’s cheeks. He was always joyous when he came home to his little family. Most of his days when at work, a lot of what he did was daydream about them. Mikey swore to always capture any of Grace’s firsts whether it was video or pictures. She was a bit young, but Ray was eager for the moment Mikey sent him something regarding Grace’s development.

Mikey placed Grace in Ray’s arms after his husband set his messenger bag down on the small coffee table in the center of the living room. “How was work?” Mikey was delighted every time Frank or Ray mentioned work since they both worked together running their co-owned record company My Chemical Romance. Mikey reminisced the early stage of development of the project when they were back in high school. Gerard and he even had a say in some things because they helped develop the idea with Frank and Ray. In the beginning it was a process, but it was a triumph since they had music being produced and different potential artists being signed. It was where Mikey worked until he got to the point where his baby bump started showing and Ray thought it was best, he stayed home.

 _Protective husband,_ Mikey remembered thinking when he argued that he could still work. He heeded Ray’s advice. His parents would come visit Ray’s and his house to check up on him. Gerard did so too when he was not knee-deep in his important sketches for his popular comics. Whether it was her grandparents or parents picking her up, Bandit would visit too, excited to hear more about her baby cousin.

“It went pretty good! Frankie and I were helping with the songwriting process for one of the recently signed bands. They show promise." When Grace turned her undivided attention to her father, Ray made funny faces at her. Grace giggled and snuggled closer to Ray. Mikey's heart warmed at the beautiful sight. Everyone believed Ray would always be a good dad and this was not a lie. Mikey loved watching his husband and daughter spend time together. It was sweet seeing the father and daughter bond. Ray was the one who vehemently believed their first baby would be a girl. Frank joked that Ray and Grace just shared an instant bond before the baby girl was born. Mikey recalled waking up to Ray having one hand on his belly while he whispered to the baby. It was cheesy, yet unforgettably sweet to him. Gerard squealed when he heard the story. Frank was obsessed with talking to baby Bandit before she was born is what his brother explained to him. 

_Makes sense as to why Grace calms down when Ray sings to her_ , Mikey thought. He would sometimes talk to baby Grace, but they already shared a different bond. 

The family of three decided to lounge in the living room. Mikey left the room for a moment to grab a soft lavender blanket for them to sit on with Grace. He also made sure to grab Grace's colorful alphabet blocks. The nine-month-old was sitting up by herself while grasping at the pink M block. "Has Gee told you what they're going as for the spookiest holiday of the year?" Ray questioned, taking the block Grace was holding out for him. "Thank you, Grace," he thanked his daughter before pecking her forehead and fidgeted with it for a moment. 

"No, they always like surprises." It was not much of a surprise that Gerard mainly went for vampire. His pale white skin required no makeup, but being the nature artist he was, Gerard loved adding a few touches here and there. Frank always wanted to look gorier than the year before. They were all relieved Bandit knew that was her dad and not some gruesome creature that rose from the grave.

Speaking of costumes this year, Ray and he were thrilled for Grace's first Halloween. Of course they were going to celebrate with her. It did not take them long to figure out what they wanted to dress up as a family. Both agreed it would be cute to keep it coordinated. Mikey had his camera ready for when the day came to take countless pictures of baby Grace in her first costume. 

"I know Bandit and Grace are going to look adorable." Ray stated, his smile brightening when he mentioned his daughter. He was just as hyped for the Toro costumes as Mikey was. Of course this was a surprise for the Iero's too. Mikey would not give Gerard any hints no matter how much his brother pleaded. 

Grace abandoned the blocks and flailed her arms up at Ray's direction. The ray of sunshine giggled before lifting Grace up and holding her. "How's Grace's costume going?" Ray sent his husband a curious look. 

It was cute story how they ended up with picking what they wanted to dress up as. A month ago, they were just sitting down watching Star Wars. Grace was eating jarred food too. It was already known that Ray could soothe Grace with his soft hums and tunes. Mikey was glad she ate the jarred food, but when it came to veggies in particular it was no small feat. Mikey had even tried a few times after, but she just was not feeling it. 

One day when Ray had it off, Mikey put on A New Hope and attempted to feed Grace the jarred peas. Mikey watched, believing Grace would make a funny face before spitting it out like she had done with him. Ray did the exact same thing he did: encourage her, be patient and smile. 

" _There_ _you_ _go_ , _princess_ ," Mikey's mouth gaped when Grace swallowed the small scoop of peas. Two things happened at once. Princess Leia was being interrogated by Wilhuff Tarkin which was likely why Ray called Grace 'princess.' It was the first time he called her that and it would not be the last. 

Mikey not only felt betrayed by his daughter, but thought of the perfect Halloween costume idea. His eyes widened and he kissed Ray's cheek. " _Ray, I know what we're going to be for Halloween_!" 

Yup, they were doing Star Wars. Mikey was proud of himself for having come up with the idea. It just made sense and he nearly felt like an idiot for not coming up with it before. He could thank his love for Star Wars and Ray for being the best dad in the world. They both picked who they wanted to dress as while they decided Grace was going to be Princess Leia since she was their little princess. 

Mikey took it upon himself, a man who loves arts and crafts and knitting, to make Grace's costume. The white dress was easiest part of the costume to get together. Ever since that day when he came up with the idea, he began knitting Grace a beanie. Said beanie was supposed to look exactly like Princess Leia's famously known hair buns. Ray was over the moon when Mikey explained his plan. 

"I'm nearly finished with it!" Mikey exclaimed joyously. He could not wait for them to try it out on Grace on Halloween. Whenever he put Grace down for her nap, Mikey used up his time knitting the beanie. He wanted it to look perfect, so he took his time. It was almost done, so he was definitely hyped. 

Ray pecked the top of Grace's head. "At least our little princess doesn't have to worry about her head being cold." Grace buried her small face into Ray's chest. Ray glanced down to see her release a tiny adorable yawn. "Getting sleepy?" 

"It's probably time for her nap." She had one earlier, but after she had been woken up she demanded for her mother's attention. Mikey rarely got any time to knit her beanie, but it was worth it. 

"Let's get you to bed, princess," Ray cooed, rising up from the ground. "Shouldn't take long." 

Everyone knew Ray's method. "She loves the sound of your voice," Mikey replied. He shrugged. "Who could blame her? You have an amazing voice." 

"I love your voice." Ray teased. 

Mikey scrunched up his face. "I'm not a singer, Ray. That's you, Gee and Frank." 

"Mommy's just putting himself down." Ray whispered to Grace before exiting the room. Mikey watched with a smile. He truly did love his little family. He wished for nothing to ever chance. He was so happy and they were happy with him too. 

With them, nothing could go wrong. 


	2. Your life will never be the safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us In Prison" by My Chemical Romance  
> I know nothing about mental health and antidepressants so this is all fictional and if it's wrong or doesn't seem right I'm sorry 😂  
> James is an interesting character to write tbh 😯  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

_**October 1st, 2020** _

When he woke up this morning, he ignored the bottles of pills resting on his nightstand. It was about a year ago when he stopped taking them. He realized his therapist wanted an extra buck by prescribing the antidepressants. He had been seeing the perfect woman with her pantsuits and black heels - the clacking inducing a splitting headache to occur. Yeah, he might have battled the morbid thoughts for her in his head. James was not stupid. He understood he was messed up mentally and people sent him weird looks like they could see right through him.

However, giving people the benefit of the doubt, they could be sending him looks because of how he dressed. All black and never smiling once in public. Perhaps it was the intimidation he made others feel with his stern eyes and straightened shoulders presenting a form of dominance. He has never had friends and even after entering the world as an adult four years ago, he has remained the lone wolf he was destined to be based on his history. No has given a damn about him. They never have and never will. James was not expecting this to ever change.

There was relief when the foster system abandoned him once he turned eighteen. It was not like he would miss the damned place. He was surrounded by boys and girls waiting for someone to adopt and love them like their old family failed to do. While the years passed, they realized their hopes were merely shattered dreams. Once they concluded that they were alone forever all they could feel was the loneliness and abandonment that led to one of two possibilities, James noted.

Some children would become the outcasts. They would sit in the corners and isolate themselves from the world. You would hear them cry whether they were alone or not, their sobs being roars in the quiet rooms at night when everyone was trying to fall asleep. No activity got their attention. In the end, they were withdrawn from the world while they wished to be anywhere else but there. James fell under that exact category. Even with the attempt to stay away from others, it never worked though.

It never worked out for them because you had the other children who fell down the other path. Every predator had its prey. Every nightmare had its human being to destroy from inside out.

The other children ended up showing nothing but anger. They were affected by the abandonment causing them to feel rage. Their wrath was too intense that it was never kept bottles up. No, instead they unleashed that pain onto others. They were always huddled up in big groups, searching for their victims. Those affected by the loneliness, the "outcasts" were their targets. These children were also known as the bullies of the foster home. All they did was harass the others verbally and physically. The adults in the home never paid mind to it. Perhaps they believed it they ignored it then it would all go away? What a pipedream to have.

James had his fair share of the bullying. Even before entering the foster home, he knew what it was like to be shoved into the wall too hard. Discolored bruises that went away in no less than two weeks which he thought was a plus. He was out of the pan and into the fire when his father placed him in foster care. The bullies were not the only abusers he has endured before. It hurt more when it was his father inflicting the pain though. James once believed the man loved him. It took him time to realize he did not. How could a father hurt his own flesh and blood that way?

"Hello?" A voice caught his attention from scrubbing the sticky spot on the counter of the bar.

James glanced up to see a dark brown eyed man, his dark hair with blond highlights catching James's eyes. The charming smile on his face is what James would admit would be what made him attractive. James was never one to hit on good-looking customers unless they were the ones to initiate it. There were countless types of customers he dealt with as a bartender. No matter what came at him, he had to stick with his fake formal tone.

"What would you like to drink?" James questioned, eyeing the visible biceps on the man. His short-sleeved shirt was showing off what could make people's mouths water. James could tell he was well toned too. Even if it were noticed that he was eyeing him up and down, James would play innocent. He would hate to lose his only job.

The man squinted his eyes at him. James had been told by men before that his appearance was desirable. Most of those men were perverted jerks that he held no interest for. Granted, he knew nothing about this stranger before him and he would not refuse spending the night in his bed. James batted his eyelashes at the man, earning a small gasp from the other.

"Vodka." The man replied, his pupils increased while eyeing the bartender. James got a glass and got the man his drink. Before finishing, the man spoke again. "I'm Pete. Pete Wentz," the man introduced himself, his dark brown eyes never leaving James.

James turned around to hand Pete his order. It was nice attaching a name to the face. He would rather stand there and chat with Pete if he wasn't at work. "James Michaelson," he offered with a wink. Pete didn't turn away when he sipped his vodka. The burning in his throat only influenced his intrigue in James.

Pete set his glass down, leaning closely. "How long have you been working here?" His eyes are set on James face, studying every facial feature if the pretty young man.

James was disappointed with the topic chosen. His job was nothing exciting. It paid the bills. It got food on the table. "Three years. It's my only job, but I'm pretty good at it or else I would be been fired long ago." It would be fine to not have to worry about anything, wouldn't it? Life was never simple and easy; James knew from experience.

A woman came by annoyingly demanding for service disturbed the conversation. James stole a glance at Pete before answering to the woman in her right short pink dress that would make anyone's eyes go blind by the neon color. When James returned to Pete, the man had his head in his hands and his glass emptied.

"Hey handsome!" James lightly tapped Pete's shoulder. Pete glanced up to see James's face inches away from his. James whispered, "do you want me to fill that up for you?" Their eyes remained locked in place. James wished he could kiss the man right then and there. He blamed his sexual tension and he guessed maybe Pete was enduring a similar situation.

"Yes, please," Pete found his voice, lifting the glass for James to take. While James's back was facing him, Pete asked, "hey, when does your shift end?"

James's interest piqued while he held Pete's glass of vodka. He spun around and placed the glass down. "In an hour. Why?" He knew the answer. When interesting eye candy popped up and asked for him, James followed along. It probably wasn't safe, but he knew how to defend himself. He nearly killed someone once when he was just a kid.

"Wanna come to my place?"

"Sure!" James responded excitedly. He grabbed Pete's hands when he was about to pick up his glass. "Wait for me?" He asked with slightly puckered lips. The reaction he got from Pete was perfect.

"Y-y-yeah..." Pete didn't take his hands back until after James released them. James fought back the urge to peck his lips or cheek. Instead, he went back to work. He noticed Pete's on him. He noticed the amount of drinks Pete had in his system. He didn't get to serve Pete since more people poured into eh bar. The other bartender refilled Pete's vodka. It was fine. Time went by and it was finally time for him to follow Pete home.

By the time they exited the bar, Pete couldn't hold his patience. James was pushed into the wall and Pete's lips were pressed onto his. Either Pete loved giving it rough or was too intoxicated to realize what he was doing. James accepted whatever Pete was giving him. James kissed back, opening his mouth slightly so Pete could let his tongue in. James moaned when he felt Pete feel around the inside of his mouth. Vodka was all they could taste from each other.

After the make out session of theirs, they panted heavily while Pete dragged James away from Taste the Ink. Pete's apartment complex was about three blocks away from the bar. James was bouncing on his feet while Pete clumsily led James to the stairs up where his apartment was. He grabbed his key and unlocked the door. He moved so James could enter first which he did. James looked around to see the place was small and the bedroom was in the living room.

It was different and James has seen worst places. He remembered once having sex with a guy in his cold, grungy basement. There was a white sheet underneath him, but still. While Pete was closing and locking the door, James jumped onto the bed and began striping. He was about to get out of his briefs when he felt lips all over his nape. When he felt Pete's tongue on his neck, he released a moan.

James didn't fight back when Pete forced him onto his back. Pete ended up being the one to remove his underwear for him. He witnessed Pete remove his clothes, carelessly throwing them onto the floor where James's were. James wrapped his thighs around Pete's waist while the other bent down to capture his lips in a passionate, rough kiss. James even bit Pete's lip a bit which didn't upset the mood one bit.

Throughout the night James indulged in the sexual pleasure he was receiving from Pete, who was enjoying himself too. When Pete kept calling out "Mikey," James didn't care. All he wanted was the rough thrusts and the bite marks Pete possessively left on his skin. At the end of the day, it was all sex and James didn't mind gaining more pleasure from Pete even if it meant he had to be "Mikey" (whoever the hell that was).

The morning birds or sunlight did not wake James up. It was something touching his left buttock which made him open his eyes instantly. Seeing the arm around his bare stomach brought relief to him. Sometimes he woke up having to remember for a second what happened the night before. In seconds, the name Pete and Pete's "Mikey calling" came back to his head. James leaned back into Pete, finding pleasure in where the man's genitalia was. James never hated mornings such as these.

Pete was the one to spring up from his sleep moments after. James feigned slumber keeping his ears open to what Pete might say. Pete gently removed his arm from James's stomach which the "sleeping" male pouted at. James "woke up" after Pete took back his arm. Pete was eyeing him while he sat up.

"Good morning, handsome," James greeted him with dreamily eyes. Pete didn't move away when James made the choice to climb on top of him, the blanket still covering both of their lower bodies. James rested his hands-on Pete's toned abs. "How did you sleep?"

Pete must have been enjoying himself since James could feel his erection. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Uh...last night...it was..."

James counted the number of times the other bartender refilled Pete's glass. Four. James didn't doubt the other was drunk, but he also knew he was aware of what was happening. Pete could have drunk more, yet he didn't. Mikey also happened to be on Pete's mind since that was the only name he mentioned during sex.

Pete didn't want to forget what happened. He drank yet not too much to the point where he would forget everything he was going to do. Pete wanted to remember last night. James couldn't blame him. The sex was pretty hot. He enjoyed himself and would happily do it again. James was hoping Pete wouldn't mind his company in his bed.

James tilted his head, biting his lip. "A mistake?"

Pete was confused. "What? No! It was...it was amazing...but..." He was without words. He looked to be in deep thought. He smiled once he found what he was going to say. "I...I don't know what to say. I hope it wasn't weird that I was saying someone else's name..."

James leaned close and kissed Pete. When he pulled away, he kept his face inches away. "I don't mind." He let his hands roam over Pete's chest and prepared himself to sit on Pete's lap. He didn't have work until later and Pete wasn't protesting. "I can be him for as long as you want me to be...what do you say?" Pete kept his eyes fixated on the person before him. James saw fascination.

It was nice getting someone's attention.

James was delighted it lasted for as long as it did. He could admit Pete was probably the best lover he has ever had in bed. Other men he has slept with before were sloppy, while Pete took the time to please him. It was the first time a lover was not referring him to "cockslut" or "whore." He was unsure whether he preferred the dirty talk or being called someone else's name. James brushed it off. It really didn't matter. It shouldn't, but it did make him think about it.

Undoubtedly, Mikey was someone Pete held close to him. What was there something about him that reminded Pete of Mikey? Maybe the breakup from Mikey was too recent? These questions were inked in his mind for a while. He felt stupid for overthinking about it. Pete and he weren't in a relationship. They both were gaining what they wanted from each other - both using each other's bodies as they wished.

James was welcomed to Pete's anytime which he took advantage of. Pete worked in the morning so after James finished his shift at Taste of Ink, he made his way to the other's apartment where they continued with their throes of passion. The more nights he spent with Pete the more _Mikey_ he heard. It was beginning to annoy him a bit which he didn't understand why. So, what if Pete liked to think about his exes when having sex with someone else? James wanted to have sex with him so he would have to deal with it.

Although Pete was in bed with him, it felt like he was not there. James was thinking too much again when he had no reason to.

**_~~~_ **

  
_**October 7th, 2020** _

James woke up one morning to see his friend with benefits sitting up staring at his phone. From James's perspective it looked like Pete was examining something from a past of good memories by the slight smile tugging at his lips. James simply laid there glancing up at the other. He suspected Pete knew he was stalking him, but he did not lose focus from what was on his phone.

"What are you looking at?" James curiously inquired. He hid the exasperation that developed for a moment when Pete wasn't paying attention to him. He was tempted to snatch Pete's phone and throw it out of the window.

Those despaired brown eyes didn't turn away from the phone. "It's so bizarre..." James quirked an eyebrow at him while expecting him to elaborate. Finally, Pete looked down at James. "You look _too_ familiar, James. It's kinda scary."

James breathed heavily and decided to sit up. "What are you going on about, Pete? I don't understand what you're saying." He didn't really care either. Even the glint of fear in those dreamy eyes didn't pique his interest. Who could he possibly look like?

 _Mikey_ , a voice whispered to him. He shuddered suddenly. If anything, Pete's ex and he probably had the same hair or eye color.

Pete hesitated when he was debating on answering. Instead of responding verbally, Pete did something else. He held his phone out for James to take. James just eyeballed the cell and then up at Pete who was insistently pushing the phone in James's direction. James sent his lover a fake smile before taking the phone in his hands and staring down at the screen. Pete was in his gallery checking out his photos.

James eyes caught the photo on the screen. Two young men were standing right in front of a school building. Both were wearing band tees and similar black skinny jeans. James instantly recognized Pete, whose hair was slightly a bit longer and this time pitch black. His arm was wrapped around the other young man. Both were smiling and James could tell Pete was happy in this photo.

His eyes then directed at the other young man. Straight dark brown hair. Mousy, angular facial features. Skinny like a skeleton. Glasses and a cute smile. James chuckled at the similarities until he couldn't help but describe himself. How come it sounded like he looked a lot like this man in this picture with Pete? There were no photos he had with Pete so there was no way the person in there could ever be him. James took a longer look at the photo.

No way.

If Pete was calling him, James tuned him out. Naked, he got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom where the mirror was. He stared at his own reflection and then back at the photo on the screen. The only difference between the man in the photo and James was the glasses (and clothes). They were identically alike. This was not some lookalike you laughed and joked about. It was some weird circumstance James couldn't explain.

" _You_ _see_?" Pete's voice woke him from his thoughts. James glanced up at the mirror to see Pete staring at him while he stood at his left. "You guys...are like twins."

James gripped the phone tightly feeling like he could break it. He wanted to throw it at the mirror. " _This_ is Mikey?" Pete nodded. James understood why he kept calling him Mikey. James couldn't blame him for it. Pete was for sure confused, but he couldn't imagine what James felt.

"Send me that photo." James demanded before shoving the phone in Pete's hands and exiting the bathroom. He began getting dressed. There was only one person he could talk to. He had questions and he would have his answers.

Pete rambled. "James, I'm sorry if this upset you. I just thought it was weird how identical you both look." James could hear the other's persuasive tone.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" James didn't care if Pete believed him or not, but he wasn't lying. James imagined he would know more about Mikey from his lover. He grabbed his stuff before storming out of the apartment.

He hadn't wanted to communicate with the man he thought was his loving father. James understood his father hurt after his mother died. He could comprehend how much it must hurt to lose the love of your life. But then the man had to become scum. James hated him, but he was the only one who would give him the answers he was searching for.

 _Time to talk with_ _the old man_ , James thought bitterly while he drove away. He couldn't get the image of Mikey out of his head. What the freak was happening?  
  



	3. You can cry all you want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Both of Us" by My Chemical Romance  
> And yes I made Pete a bad guy 😂 I love Pete but he's not a good guy in here just a heads up 😜  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

**_October 7th, 2020_ **

"She looks so adorable." Gerard whispered while he gazed down at his infant niece. Mikey was feet away rearranging Grace's drawer. Gerard loved spending money on Bandit or Grace which meant Grace had new outfits to add to her wardrobe.

Mikey gushed at the onesie with a little unicorn on it. He loved unicorns. "I know right?" No one failed to mention how cute Grace was. "Ray and I are her parents so it was just meant to happen."

Gerard giggled. "Exactly." What could the older Way sibling say? Ray and Mikey were beautiful people who would just end up having beautiful children. The same could be said about Frank and he since they had Bandit. 

"How's Killjoy?" Mikey asked when he picked up a little black onesie that had a little Halloween spider. He thought about Frank's arachnophobia. Somehow with Bandit's begging, Gerard and Frank agreed to get her her own pet spider.

Gerard sent him an unappreciative look. It was just a week ago when they got the tarantula. Frank and Gerard loved Bandit so much they would do anything for her. Frank tried explaining how a dog or cat seemed better, but Bandit had her heart set on an arachnid. Ray and Mikey met Killjoy, Bandit's tarantula, a week ago when Frank and Gerard took her to the pet store right after school. Bandit loved her pet so it seemed worth it.

" _Frank_ is doing fine, if you're referring to my husband facing his fears." Gerard could sense the smirk on his brother's face when he turned his attention back on a sleeping Grace.

Mikey shook his head and advanced towards Grace's crib where Gerard stood. "I was asking about my niece's spider, not your midget husband."

"He's not a midget!" Gerard whisper-yelled. He wasn't going to interrupt his niece's slumber. "Besides, Bandit is taking care of Killjoy well. She really does love that spider."

Mikey shrugged. "It just means that she didn't end up with arachnophobia like her dad." When Gerard glared at him, he giggled quietly.

The Way brothers exited Grace's room. Mikey glanced one last time at the nursery before following Gerard downstairs. Mikey had been putting Grace down for her nap minutes after she had eaten lunch when Gerard came over with a shopping bag. Mikey remembered he had gone the same after Bandit had been born. Ray would love seeing all Grace's new outfits.

"How's the Halloween costume going?" Gerard questioned while he stood near the island. Mikey was cleaning up the little bit of baby food that was spilled.

Mikey grinned. "I'm nearly finished!" He exclaimed excitedly. There was a few more days until Halloween, but he knew Grace's costume would be ready before. "How about you guys? Is everything set and ready to go?"

Gerard nodded. "I just need to pick up some more fake blood for Frankie. We used most of it last year, remember?" Mikey recalled the fake blood all over his brother-in-law. Thankfully there was some for Gerard and his typical vampire costume.

"Are you gonna dress up as another vampire?" Mikey teased. The last time Mikey saw Gerard in a different costume was before he met Frank. Gerard went as some mad scientist. After meeting Frank in high school, the two were vampires for a while until Frank wanted to be a corpse which required Gerard's artistic makeup skills. Gerard has been a vampire ever since.

Gerard crossed his arms and huffed. "I'm not telling you." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Hey! Who knows? Maybe I'll surprise you this year and decide not to."

"You're always a vampire though." Mikey argued. He made his way to the living room with Gerard trailing behind. "Why do you even continue to dress up as one? Frank's always a corpse, but at least you make him more gory each time. He went as Frankenstein the year Bandit was born."

Gerard scoffed. "Frankenstein is a corpse."

"More creative than an ongoing vampire." Mikey defended his brother-in-law's costume decisions. He wasn't bothered by Gerard being a vampire every year, he was just curious. Mikey was always one to celebrate Halloween by dressing up (although he may have kept it simple sometimes), but he never dressed as the same thing.

Gerard tilted his head. "Are we really going to argue about Halloween costumes?" Mikey shoved him playfully. "How's this whole stay-at-home parent thing going for you?"

Mikey has had this conversation many times. His parents were checking up on him when they could. Gerard worked at home a lot of the times so he was also reaching out to his brother. It was different for him, he admitted. Ever since high school, Mikey was used to just dedicating his life to his love for music and playing the bass. He played at gigs with his friends and when Frank and Ray's company started his time was spent there being the bassist he was born to be.

As much as Mikey loved being a bassist, he also loved being a parent. Sure, he was only twenty-one (which is young), but he had no regrets. He got to spend time with Grace, a little girl Ray and he adored. When he was way younger he never thought the ability he was born with would come to use. He felt like the luckiest person on Earth the day Ray kissed him and when they began dating which would lead to their marriage. There were some bumps in the road, but Mikey felt like where he was now was perfect for him.

Once the time came for Grace to attend school, he could go back to work. Ray said it would be perfectly fine. Like always, Gerard was there for him and although he has asked how he was doing multiple times, he could never forget to. Mikey appreciated him for it.

"I'm having a blast, Gee," he replied. His bass was still back at the record label. Ray promised him he would _protect_ it for him. "I wish Ray was here with me, but both of us can't not be working, right?"

Gerard pouted. "I bet he'd love to stay here with you both," he placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder comfortingly. "Besides, there will be so many moments the three of you will share together."

"True." Mikey responded. Everything would be fine. He just loved being with Ray and Grace - they were his world. "Everything seems to be going so good, Gee. It feels all so perfect," he expressed randomly.

Gerard agreed, "Yeah, you're right." His eyes wandered to the picture frames on the mantle. He stared at the one of baby Grace and Mikey. Everything was perfect right now. "Halloween will be fun with the addition of Grace in the family."

Mikey nodded. There were no issues at the moment. They were all happy living their own lives that were perfect. What could possibly go wrong?

**~~~**

When he was thrown into foster care, James truly expected his father to come back one day to fetch him. The women who worked there sent him sympathetic smiles when he asked when his father would be coming back. The women left him when he stared at the front waiting for his father to get him. Although being abused by his father, James loved him. He wanted him to take him back home where all the good memories were.

Of course, at that time he was young and naive. He thought that the man who abandoned him cared. Every night, little James told himself it would be the last time he would be there. Days went by and his father never came back. The bullies picked on him for thinking his father would come for him. They thought he was stupid - as if he did not realize what it meant when you were placed into the foster care. The children were used to the disappointment of their parents not coming back or no one wanting them to be a part of their family.

Even when years went by, there was the tiniest amount of hope that he would be rescued from the torment he was living in. It was when he fought back when he realized why he was so angry and hurt. James found out that no one was your savior - you saved yourself. He figured out that he had no one in the world. He understood that his father did not love him or at least not anymore. He would have gotten him a long time ago if he cared or loved him.

These events hardened him. He believed they made him mentally stronger. Still, he did not deserve it. His mind was still on the photo of Mikey. There was no way they were related. The only family he knew were his parents. He knew who his biological parents were. Mikey and he could not be related. It was impossible. He hoped those thoughts would have been more convincing, but they lacked persuasion.

It would be fine. James was going to get to the bottom of this.

When he was thrown out of foster care after turning eighteen, they gave him information about his father if he wanted to ever find him. He still lived in the same home James grew up in until he was ten. It was the same mahogany colored one-story house with white trim. The chipping paint signified how old the house was. Twelve years have gone since he was last year, and his father could care less about taking care of the house when he could not get over the death of his wife.

James felt his heart ache seeing the small garden his mother began when she was still alive. She was excited about it. James helped her whenever he asked. She wanted to grow flowers, fruits and vegetables and insisted that he knew how to take care of them too. He spotted the garden in the front yard to see overgrown weeds reigned the area that meant so much to his mother. He wrinkled his nose when his nostrils caught the scent of rotted fruit.

_How something so beautiful can turn into something so ugly_ , James thought eyeballing the overgrown garden. Wherever his mother was, he believed she was crying at the loss of her garden.

Any love he once held for his father was exterminated long ago, James made sure of it. He despised the man for abusing him. He would never forgive him for abandoning him. It nearly felt like an angel pushed out of Heaven by God and into the nastiest pits of Hell. Back then, his father had control of his life which was how he was able to subject him into foster care. All the pain and anger James housed was all thanks to the man he once loved. When he thought about his old man nowadays, he lets his dark thoughts plague his mind.

He imagined it was his father he nearly best to death, not the bully back at the foster care.

James directed his way towards the front porch. There was a ratty rocking chair where James remembered his mother sat and she held him on her lap after he was discharged out of the hospital for good. He did love her. For some reason, he believed if it had been his father who died, she would not have abandoned him. She would have loved and cared for him like a parent should be with their child. His life would not suck. He could be happy and not empty. Alcohol, sex, and drugs could only get you so far.

He grabbed the doorknob and was not surprised it was unlocked. Now thinking about, his mother always locked the doors and closed the windows. She was terrified that someone might barge into the home and harm her family. His father never drank until after she died. James wondered if his father hoped someone would break and enter to rob him and then kill him in the process too. Maybe he begged for the alcohol to kill him too? He was too much of a coward to just take a gun and blow his brains out for good.

When he stepped into the home, he could see pictures hanging on the walls. The family of three in those photos died a long time ago. The man too wrapped up in loneliness. The woman who died too early. A little boy who lost his smile and any good bones in him. James took the closest frame to him. It was the day he was discharged from the hospital - he could see the hospital wristband that made his skin itch. James let the frame slip from his fingers.

The shattering glass was not what his ears caught. A groan came from down the small hallway. James could hear voices and gunshots at a low volume. The special man he was searching for was in the living room. He glared at the rest of the frames on the walls. He would have to come back later for them. A crunch was heard as he stepped on the glass and made his way down the hallway and into the living room entrance.

James reminisced this room. Christmases were held in here with the large fake tree glistening with lights and painted ornaments. If it were Halloween, they would dress him up and his mother would take pictures of him standing in front of the fireplace in the living room. The room was always lit with little lights his mother strung up on the wall. She was not a fan of the dark. If there were family move nights, there was light from elsewhere except the television.

The last time he was in this room was two weeks after Christmas. It was Christmas Eve when his mother went to go grab a last-minute thing for Christmas dinner the day after. A drunk driver took her life. His father and he went to the hospital where they were delivered the worst news possible. His father was too broken but wanted the funeral arrangements done quick so it would not have to be dealt with later. James did not attend the funeral. He sobbed for days and no one came to comfort him. He was waiting for his father to hold him and give him hope. Tell him everything would be fine. His mother was in a better place in Heaven or something. Physical and mental pain soon after though.

James stared at the family Christmas tree that was still up. It was a mess of dust and likely little cobwebs here and there. There was glass and other items (such as the little knickknacks his mother bought and placed on the mantle of the fireplace) scattered across the living room floor. The place was a mess and not what James remembered it being. Then again, his father and he were only screwed up inside like this house. The only one spared was his dead mother.

Sitting there on a reclining beige chair was his father, whose eyes were glued to the TV. James stared down to see a bottle of vodka. It was halfway done, still more drinking to happen. James got the urge to take it and guzzle what was left. Instead, he stepped further in and approached his father until he was standing right in front of him. The man had dark circles under his eyes and frown lines in his face. He should be in his late forties, yet he looked to be near his deathbed due to age. His short hair was completely grey, almost white. His ocean blue eyes were dead and empty.

"The hell you doin here?" James made a disgusted face at the reek of alcohol. It reminded James of the past living in his home beer bottles shattered all the floors of the rooms throughout the house. A family home should never look like that.

James frowned. "Do you even know who you're looking at? Do you know who I am?" He expected to receive a 'no.'

Mr. Michaelson snorted, raising an eyebrow. "I can see failure...I'm not mad I sent you away..."

"You didn't send me away." James retorted. "You _threw_ me away. You didn't want to deal with anything besides your thirst for alcohol."

Mr. Michaelson groaned. "I lost my wife..."

"And I lost my mom!" James shouted. He was hurting too. He was grieving just like his father, yet he treated him like he meant nothing to him. There was no excuse to why his father abandoned him. "Now, I'm not here to catch up with you. I don't give a damn about you. I need you to answer something for me."

James fished out his phone and was relieved he saw Pete's message with something attached. "I met someone who said I look like someone he knows back in New Jersey." He bit his lip hard while he navigated to the messages to download the image and head into his gallery. He glared at the photo when he saw it. Brushing off the icky feeling inside, James held the phone close to his father's face.

"Why do we look alike? We look like twins." James stated the obvious. He didn't want to hear the most logical reasoning of this situation. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what this could possibly mean, but he didn't want it to be so.

Mr. Michaelson cackled like an old hag. "That Way fucker!" He extended his right pointer finger to the screen.

James didn't recognize the surname Way. "Way? Who is Way?" He queried quizzically.

He didn't gain a response which only ended up ticking James off. He didn't have all the time in the world to wait for this waste of life to speak up. James shoved the phone closer to his father's face.

"Who is it?"

Mr. Michaelson simply swung his hand at James's phone, causing the device to be thrown across the room. James fought the urge to tackle the man onto the floor and kick at him until his ribs broke. Instead, he headed off to the room across. It was the kitchen. The room was plain with an average sized kitchen, a rectangular table with three chairs in the dining area. He spent no time reliving memories when he would eat meals with his family. He knew what he was looking for as he ransacked the drawers full of silverware. His hazel eyes landed on a large kitchen knife.

James grabbed the kitchen knife and marched out of the kitchen with bad intentions filling his mind. Once he returned to the living room, his father still remained slouched on the chair. Without hesitation, James brought down the blade to his father's right arm that rested on the armrest of the chair. He was apathetic to the howl of pain erupting from the man he once referred to as his father.

"Who is Way?" James huffed at the whining of his father and removed the blade, blood seeping from the wound. "Who are my parents?" James quizzed angrily.

Mr. Michaelson continued to wail at the bloody wound. When he saw James raise the kitchen knife, he surrendered. "DONALD WAY!" He screamed as if the name was the only thing that could save him from James's wrath.

James trembled at the name he was given. His shock caused him to drop the knife. _Donald_ _Way_ was unfamiliar to him, yet the man he thought was his father claimed Donald was his "parent."

James ordered. "Explain!" He would pick up the knife and put more holes in the man's body if he needed to. He didn't care how long it took.

Mr. Michaelson must have been a mind reader since he decided to follow along with James's demands. "He couldn't afford twins...bastard gave us the _default_ kid though," he said disappointedly. James thought back on when he lived his life in the hospital for five years. Chills ran up and down his spine hearing that he was some let down. It cost money for those procedures and the medicine - probably would been a letdown to Donald Way who couldn't afford to keep him.

Twins. Freaking twins. James's day was just getting weirder. One second there was another stranger who had his face and now he was hearing that not only was his life a lie, but he was a twin. James was born a Way, not a Michaelson. His life had been one big lie. The woman whom he loved wasn't his mother. The man who was a waste of life wasn't his father. Pete's Mikey happened to be his twin brother. He was the twin that was chosen to be given up - the one that ended up with a dreadful life. The only thing James knew about Mikey was that he was Pete's boyfriend once upon a time, but there was an inkling he had that his twin didn't endure the hardships he's dealt with.

Losing a loved one at such a young age. Being abused and made to feel worthless. Thrown into a world of pain where you either were the tormentor or tormented. Out of all the emotions he could feel, rage was the one that bubbled within him. The thoughts in his head were a mixture of hurt and anger that he couldn't just shake off. The thought that someone was living a good life that could have been his was infuriating beyond belief. He didn't need to be subjected to this life he's been living. He could have had a shot of what his twin had too. If only Donald Way decided to keep him. James would know anything but agony if the Way's thought he was worth keeping, but no.

Mikey was kept. James was the one sacrificed. It wasn't even just randomly being picked according to the situation the Way's were in. Donald couldn't afford to keep two boys, so he gave up one - that was the first situation. The second one happened to be that James was the twin born with health issues which would mean a demand for medicine and the bills would rise. Why keep the child that would cost more in the end? They were facing a financial dilemma and a child with health problems would empty whatever their wallets and bank accounts. Sure, maybe at first picking which twin to give away was difficult until a perfect excuse came up.

James never had a chance. Mikey _did_ though. Mikey was born perfect and healthy. With Mikey, the family could live happily without having to be concerned over money.

Mikey. Mikey. Mikey.

It was a name James was beginning to hate the sound of. Wasn't it ironic that you could begin to hate your own face because the person you hated shared it? James screamed wrathfully at the thought of his twin who he didn't know existed until today. There was no letting this go.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got arachnophobia too so writing this chapter gave me chills. I can't imagine having a pet spider 😨 I don't like bugs in general so yeah


	4. Leave it all behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapters title inspired by "Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back" by My Chemical Romance  
> Btw, sorry if the dates are bothersome it just made it easier for me to plan out what I wanted witten on the days happening within the story. Sometimes I forget when something is happening 😸😸😸   
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

_**October 7th, 2020** _

"It's so weird," Pete broke the silence while he kept one back on James's back rubbing circles. While holding James in his arms, he stared back at his phone where the gallery tab was still open. All that's been on his mind since he's left New Jersey was Mikey. It's been months since he's left, and he knew exactly what would be waiting for him if he came back.

He had friends back in Belleville waiting for him to return. Pete always promised them that he would no matter how down he felt. Andy and Joe weren't thrilled about his idea about blindly running off. When he wasn't knee-deep in alcohol, drugs and sex, he was working on music like he always wanted to. He always wanted to ask Andy and Joe if they were interested in creating a band together, but his emotions have been wild ever since he started drinking when he was dating Mikey.

"Gerard was the only brother Mikey has ever had. It's crazy to imagine there's another Way out there." Pete didn't realize how careless he was being with his words. He was met with hazel eyes of hate when James lifted his head from where he buried it in Pete's chest.

James sighed. "They didn't want me. My biological father could care less about me! The only reason he kept Mikey was because he wasn't born with health problems that wouldn't cost them a dime!"

Pete didn't comment on James's words. It was evident that _Mikey's_ _twin_ (that was going to be hard to get used to) was infuriated about his new discovery. It sounded like James hated his biological family, particularly Mikey. Even if Mikey couldn't get over Ray, Pete still loved him. He still wanted that lanky boy in his weird glasses who he would play bass with.

Mikey was all he wanted. The idea that Ray had what he wanted made his blood boil. The afro'd man had his boyfriend before and after they dated.

"I doubt they know anything about you." Pete noticed how much worst that sounded than it had in his head. "It's horrible that Mr. Way would do that. They've never..." _Mentioned_ _you_ were going to be his next words, but he kept it to himself.

James decided to remove Pete's comforting arms from his body and stand near the bed. His arms were crossed while he stood absentmindedly. He was in his own thoughts. Hours ago, he was just James Michaelson, a bartender at Taste of Ink where all he had to worry about was paying his bills on time. There was nothing else in his bleak life. His mind was taken by all his baggage from the past that he couldn't find anything worth being passionate about.

His eyes were beginning to sting from crying, and he would need to remove his contacts. The fact that he didn't have the best eyesight like his twin made the whole idea of being a twin more frustrating. James hated wearing glasses and was thankful that he got contacts when the opportunity rose. James made his way to Pete's bathroom hearing the other man following right behind him. Pete got squeamish so he turned away when James took out his contacts. Since he found himself at Pete's a lot, there were things of James's throughout the apartment. Nothing much though.

James stared directly at himself with blurred vision. He wondered while he thought about his sucky eyesight. "Does Mikey still wear glasses?" James questioned interestedly.

Pete wasn't surprised by the question. "Last I saw him yes." Pete chuckled to himself. James scoffed knowing for certain that Pete was recalling some memory. "He never liked them though. He mentioned Lasik more than once."

 _We would look more alike_ , James thought. He once considered it, but his mind could not think about anything else that wasn't his twin at the moment. Mikey was on both Pete's and his mind. His sexual partner might be thinking of Mikey in a different, probably happier way than he though.

"Tell me about my twin." James wiped at his tearstained cheeks. He placed his hands on the sink counter. Not once did he look away from his reflection.

Pete put the toilet seat down and sat on top of it. "What do you want to know? His personality? Habits? What he likes and dislikes? His family life in general? His pass-"

"ANYTHING DAMMNIT!" James boomed indignantly. What was so great about his twin anyway? Pete was head over heels for him, but he was starting to sound more like some crazy fan. It was annoying. James couldn't tell if it was because of how Pete was acting or who he was being this way about.

Pete shrunk back at James's outburst. He didn't leave or give James the silent treatment. He carried on with what came up to his mind. "He's married. He works as a bass guitarist or did until he had Grace."

James cocked his head. "Grace? He has a kid?" He was amazed to hear about his twin being a parent. So many new things he was learning about Mikey. He ignored the voice in his head nagging at him _why do you care?_

"Yes, with his _husband_...Ray Toro..." James felt a smirk tug at his lips. Ray Toro, the man who might as well be considered Pete's competition. Pete continued trying hard not to look bothered by the information he gave seconds ago. "Mikey is _really_ close to Gerard, your other brother. They're inseparable. Ray and Mikey live across from Gerard and Frank."

James arched an eyebrow. "Whose Frank?" It was the only name he hadn't heard mentioned at all. Gerard's and Ray's name had been mentioned two to three times already.

Pete clarified. "Frank is Gerard's husband. They've been together longer than Mikey and I. We were supposed to be in love forever like them."

James would have snickered at the irony of that, but he internalized it. He didn't want Pete to stop jabbering about his twin. There was a reason he wanted to know more about Mikey, yet he hadn't realized it until now why.

He wanted to know the life Mikey had. Yes, it was making James angrier that Mikey's life could have easily been his if his twin had been the one born with problems. In his own head, he fantasized that he was the one living in Mikey's shoes.

A family that loved you. Two men who would kill for your attention. A sibling who couldn't stand being without you. A passionate life with joy surrounding you. It wasn't hard to imagine having all of that when James had none of it.

He wanted it. He wanted everything Mikey has and more.

James wanted Mikey's life.

Huh. James was unaware of how he would end up feeling when he came to this conclusion. Now that he had, he felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. It was plain and simple - he wanted his twin's life. The thought wasn't disturbing to him one bit. If anything, it excited him.

Did he not deserve all Mikey had? James would be in Mikey's shoes if he had been the one born perfectly healthy. He's been living a dreadful life, so why couldn't he have his own turn at joy? Mikey shouldn't get to have all the fun.

Pete's voice became inaudible while he continued prattling about Mikey. James knew he would have to listen to Pete about his twin, but for now he was feeling _inspired_. He felt like he needed to prepare for something big to come which would be when he decided it was time to pay his twin a visit.

"James?" Pete called out for what felt like the hundredth time. He noticed seconds ago that Mikey's twin wasn't paying attention to what he was saying anymore.

With a smirk, James sauntered out of the bathroom with his contacts in his hand and Pete on his heels. He needed to come up with a more elaborate plan if he wanted to do was, he was set on doing. He grabbed his backpack he brought with him whenever he spent nights over at Pete's.

"Stop!" Pete insisted grabbing James's bag from his hands. He didn't shudder when he saw James's deadly daggers that were sent to him. "What are you thinking...?"

James could hear the curiosity in Pete's voice, no fear laced in the words. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about his twin, but he knew if he told Pete his plan, he might stop him. James couldn't let that happen.

"It's nothing." Understandably, Pete wouldn't buy the lie, but James didn't care. He just needed to get out of there. There was so much he had to plan for, and Pete would only be a distraction or pebble in his shoe. Once he grabbed when he needed, he made his way towards the front door.

Pete seemed to also have the determination to figure out what was up since he followed James. When James opened the door, Pete put his hands on it causing it to slap. James spun around fiercely. "What the hell?!"

"You were bawling your eyes out because your goddamn life is some big lie. Then you ask me all about Mikey and then you just leave! What gives?" Pete demanded to know what was going on. He didn't know what was going on in James's mind, but something in him was dying to know.

It was less than a minute that James just glared at him before giving up. "You can't stop me. I won't let you no matter how much you _love_ him." When Pete sent him a confused look, he continued. "Is it hard to believe that I could've had a life like his? If _he_ was the one born with health problems, I would be the one in his shoes! I would have a loving family! I would be close with Gerard! I wouldn't have been living in Hell!"

"What are you saying? You're blaming Mikey for how your life turned out?" Pete queried. James could see the shock on his face as if he just insulted the love of his life which he believed was Mikey Way. "Mikey wasn't the one who gave you away, it was Mr. Way. It wasn't Mikey's choice. If he knew anything about this, Gerard, or he, I feel like they wouldn't agree with their dad."

Mikey Way. Mikey wasn't the one who gave you away. It wasn't Mikey's choice. Mikey wouldn't agree with Mr. Way.

Mikey didn't know who he was. The Way had no idea he existed all except the man who decided his fate. Donald's decision only resulted in damning him for life. Sure, Mikey didn't decide these things for him, but still. Mikey was the one picked to live a good one. Mikey didn't have to suffer abuse and pain like he did. Mikey had so much that James has never had. If the Way's not financially stable, he would have a good life. If Mikey were the one born unhealthy, he would have been happy. The smallest circumstances led to a major decision that was deciding what would happen in his life.

"I want it. I want all of it." James gritted his teeth. He took a few steps away from the front door. "I want Mikey's life. I want what he has. I could've had that too."

Pete shook his head and sighed heavily. "What do you even mean when you say that? You want Mikey's life? How serious are you about that?"

James wouldn't listen to reason although he wasn't a hundred percent sure that was exactly what Pete was giving him. Call him twisted or insane he knew what he wanted. "I would be in his shoes if I were the one born perfectly fine. Mikey would've had my life and I would've had his."

Pete propped his hands on his hips. "You would play the bass? You would be the one married to Ray and have a kid with him? You and I would be a past thing? You'd have all of that if Mikey were the one who ended up being adopted?" It sounded insane to Pete, but it's not like he couldn't believe it. Maybe James would have what Mikey had? Would that mean he'd be crazy over James like he was with Mikey?

"Damn the specifics! I would have a great life because the life I lived was Hell." James interjected. He was set on the idea of having Mikey's life. The fact that he could have had all of that made his blood boil. It was like Mikey was better or something - more worthy to have a great life than he. James was damned and Mikey was loved. "I know what I want to do and I'm not gonna let you stop me, Pete."

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Pete asked.

James gulped. "Stealing Mikey's life." Maybe there were some other things he didn't care for much like a child, but it didn't matter. He was going to steal his twin's life because he did deserve it, especially after all the hell he's endured.

Pete clarified. "You mean you're going to parade around as Mikey?" It was weird. Days ago, Pete was just calling James _Mikey_ during sex because they looked alike. Now James and Mikey were twins and James was going to pretend to be Mikey.

James nodded. "I'm going to go to New Jersey. I'm going to learn all about him and then when the time is right, _I'll_ be Mikey Way." James was slightly concerned when seeing Pete's disturbed face. He was hoping he could at least get his sexual partner to agree to keep the secret sealed.

"Don't...don't kill him." Pete mumbled.

James cocked his head interestedly while gnawing at his bottom lip. Pete wasn't telling him to not do this. He wasn't going to try to stop him. All that Pete asked was that he didn't kill his twin. An idea popped in his head when he realized he only knew things about Mikey because Pete provided the information.

Pete would be resourceful if he let him be. James cleared his throat. "It would be nice to have a helping hand." He stepped in front of Pete, leaning ever so closely to his face. "If I don't kill my twin, someone will need to keep an eye on him, so the bird won't escape his cage." Pete instantly looked amazed which James knew he had won the other over.

"We c-can purchase a house. Hide him in the basement. I-I'll watch him while you...do whatever you're doing." Pete stammered a bit due to being overexcited. James was right. Pete would be helpful in many cases. They both needed each other because they both wanted something.

James was impressed with what Pete came up with. The plan would need to be revised, but it wouldn't be hard at all with how set they were on getting what they desired. In no time they would be in New Jersey. Pete keeping Mikey and James taking what rightfully belongs to him.  
  
  



	5. Things I've done you should never ever know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "This is How I Disappear" by My Chemical Romance  
> What would be Jamia and Lindsey's ship name btw? Lamia? I've used Nestor's as a coffeeshop for two of my fics so far 😊😊 idk it just sounds like a coffeehouse for some reason to me 😜  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

**_October 12th, 2020_ **

Nestor's was one of the best coffeeshops in Belleville, New Jersey. It was owned by couple Lindsey Ballato and her wife Jamia. After they got married, Lindsey had the whole place as a gift for her wife. They both were owners and made the business a major part of their life together as a married couple. Their friends were always coming over to visit and they made sure to hire responsible and trustworthy employees who they knew wouldn't slack off.

All the artwork found inside of the coffeeshop were gifts from Lindsey and Jamia's friend Gerard Way. Both women were close to the Way brothers, Frank, and Ray - they all attended high school together back then. Lindsey and Jamia have both been a part of their lives and supporters of their relationships. They have all stayed in contact with each other and Jamia's was right across from the My Chemical Romance main building. It made sense that Frank and Ray's assistant, Kellin, would head over to the coffeeshop and bring everyone coffee from Jamia's.

Mikey had just bumped into Kellin when he came to fetch coffee for everyone. Mikey thought about taking Grace out and what better way than to go visit her aunts? He considered taking Ray coffee, but he knew Kellin had to head back and Mikey wanted Lindsey and Jamia to see Grace so it would just take up more time. He waved at the younger while Kellin left to head back to work. Kellin promised to tell Ray that he saw him there which Mikey blushed at.

"She's so adorable!" Jamia gushed with the temptation to gently pinch Grace's cheeks. Mikey was glad that he found Lindsey and Jamia just chatting over coffee while watching their employees run the shop. It was nice to see how business was doing while the others handled what was expected of them. It was relaxing.

Lindsey came over to the table to place a cup on front of Mikey. "I can only imagine what she's gonna be doing once she learns to walk. Has she begun standing on her own?"

"Not yet. We're still trying though. She's being quite creative though with her drawing set Gerard bought her." It made sense Gerard would do that. It was on Mikey's to-do list, but his brother beat him to it. Bandit loved coloring and drawing, so he wanted to see if his niece would do the same too. She did. Mikey could tell she was trying to draw him because if her attempt of drawing little rectangles with sticks at the sides. Mikey was excited to see her other drawings she would draw.

Jamia squealed when Grace giggled and grabbed onto her right index finger. "She'll be doing so much in no time," she said without hesitation. "I miss seeing Bandit and Grace. You guys should come over more!"

Lindsey chuckled. "Jams loves kids."

"How can you not?" Jamia asked her wife with shock. She gestured at Grace. "Our friends have some pretty adorable, precious kids, Linds. We should have you guys over more often. Or make us babysit like aunts are supposed to do," she said pouting at Mikey.

The idea didn't sound horrible to the younger Way. It had only been nine months since he's been with Grace. He knew at some point there will be a moment where Ray and he will want to have date night or time for themselves as husbands. Although Frank and Gerard would offer to babysit in a heartbeat, Mikey could see Lindsey and Jamia were up to the task. It wouldn't be a horrible idea.

"Ray and I might think about having some time for ourselves," Mikey began honestly. He would have to talk about it with him, but he doubted Ray would disagree to the idea. "I think that would be a good idea. I'm happy you guys would want to."

It was Lindsey's turn to gush over Grace. "Look at her, Mikey! Who wouldn't want to spend time with this precious little girl?" She smiled at Grace who giggled at her in response. "See?"

Mikey rolled his eyes with a dumb grin. "I know my daughter is adorable, you both don't need to tell me that." Everyone always said Ray and he would make beautiful children and Grace was living proof of that. "Ray and I are her parents, so if course she would be undeniably cute."

Lindsey and Jamia both rolled their eyes before continuing to faun over Grace who couldn't get enough of the attention all on her. Seeing the joy on both of their faces, Mikey decided that he was going to come over at the coffeeshop more often with Grace.

After draining his deliciously brewed coffee, he bid goodbye to Lindsey and Jamia before exiting. Usually, he stayed home with Grace, but he thought it might not be bad to take her out. He didn't know why he didn't think about it before. It was nice being inside where Grace was familiar with, but it was also nice to introduce her to the world.

"Where should we go next, Grace?" Mikey glanced down. Grace was reclined in her stroller while her eyes looked around curiously. Mikey couldn't wait when they could head to places while they held hands. It was a sweet moment he was looking forward to amongst other things.

Mikey chose to head to Barnes and Noble. He wanted to get more books for Grace. She was still young, but he thought it would be a good idea. Right now, she was muttering in her own gibberish language, but soon she would be learning how to form actual words and further on sentences. Mikey was anticipated for her first word. Gerard and Frank were betting each other $50 bucks which word Grace would say first, "mommy" or "daddy." Believing in his brother and because it was Bandit's first word, Gerard was going with "mommy." Ray and he just thought the couple were insane and left it at that.

Successfully, Mikey was able to pick up two new books to add to Grace's library. He even geeked out at the comic book section. When Mikey was about to grab at another comic, Grace got a bit fussy while she let her little arms flail. Mikey realized she just wanted to be held so he ignored the comics and unbuckled his daughter before holding her securely in his arms. 

"You're such a sweet little girl," Mikey said. He pecked her little cheeks while she tried grabbing his glasses. It became one of her favorite things to do. It was another good day. 

**~~~**

Staring at the sweet interaction made him feel uncomfortable. He got the whole spying thing down. James wasn't bothered by the fact that he was hiding while focusing on one person in particular. Pete was standing right behind him pretending that he was debating on buying a cookbook. James kept his hazel eyes on his twin and _niece_. It was odd knowing that he had a whole biological family he had been unaware of. Well, that was going to change. 

Ever since Pete told him that Mikey was a parent it rubbed him wrong. He never fit well around children. There were so many problems with him mentally that he didn't think would be fair for a kid to inherit. Not only that but his enemies were children older or younger than him back at the orphanage. Besides, he didn't see what other people saw when it came to kids. It's not that he thought they were repulsive or the cause of overpopulation in the world. He felt nothing around them because they meant nothing to him. 

It had been a week since Pete and he arrived in Belleville, New Jersey. It was different from California, but he would adapt. They had been staying at a hotel while Pete was searching for a house for them, specifically one near the _Toros_. From afar, he has spied on his twin. Mikey rarely left the house because he was inside taking care of Grace, but James caught his twin when someone else was watching the baby. He has been secretive enough to make sure no one catches him. He needs to remain hidden or else someone will be aware that Mikey Toro has a lookalike wandering Belleville. 

The other people in his twin's life he has seen was Gerard, Frank and Bandit (his other niece). Fiery red-haired Gerard and his tattooed, short husband Frank. It was weird getting to know all about these different people without meeting them. It wouldn't be too long when James was talking to them like he has known them all his life. 

The only person he has barely seen in his twin's life was Ray, his husband. Pete said he worked during the day with Frank. When he stayed a little long spying on Mikey at the Toros household, he heard someone else's voice that was a bit high. He wasn't bothered much about seeing his brother-in-law because he would have to act married to him in a few days. Pete was giving him all the basics about everyone and that was all he would need. 

It was simple. Mikey was a quiet male who wore a poker face most the time unless you got him talking about music or comics than he was speaking passionately. Just because Mikey wasn't smiling or laughing it didn't mean he wasn't having a good time where he was. His heart had a soft spot for his family and friends he kept close. Pete mentioned after Grace was born, Mikey seemed to wear a smile more because he was just euphoric about being a parent. James felt unsure on how he was going to pull that off, but he had to. 

"You're lucky you're doing this while Grace is an infant and he's dedicated to just being with her." Pete mumbled. He held a cookbook in his hand and stood beside James to glance at Mikey who was unaware of his spies. "You'll need to learn to play bass." 

James shrugged. "That's the least of my concerns, Pete." Pete never failed to remind him that Mikey lived playing the bass. Apparently, it was something the two could relate on since Pete was a bassist. James was more focused on pretending to be a parent than learning to play the bass. He remembers hearing that children could see things adults couldn't. He doubted Grace would be a nuisance he would have to worry about. She was just a baby and he had the same face as Mikey. 

The two males watched while Mikey pecked Grace's forehead before placing her back in the stroller and making his way to the front of the store. James had the urge to follow, but knew it would be best to stay where he was. He wanted to learn everything about Mikey so then when it was his time he would blend in easily. His looks did it enough, but he understood that mannerism and behavior would make him more believable. 

It was ten minutes after Mikey exited Barnes and Noble when Pete and he headed to the front. James waited for Pete while he paid for the book he got. While they were walking out, James arched an eyebrow at the other. 

"What did you buy?" He had been too deep in his thoughts to think about anything else. 

Pete gestured at the bag in his right hand. "Once the time comes, I can't have him starve." 

"So what?" James asked. He knew Pete was getting something out of this. It was insane, but James didn't think it was his right calling someone else's plan crazy. "He's going to be swoon by a romantic candlelight dinner?"

Pete shrugged. "Who knows?" They got closer to the parking lot and Pete unlocked the car. A friend had been watching it for him and now he was back in town so he picked it up. "You plan on being Mikey Toro for a while." 

" _Forever_." James demanded. Once he got the taste of the good life, he wasn't going back to his past. It was the point of no return. "This is a win-win. I get to be Mikey and you get to keep the real Mikey." In the end, Pete and he both won. 

Pete started the car and began driving without replying to James. Ever since they arrived in Belleville, James has felt victory growing closer. He could just taste it. Every time they went out to spy on his twin he could feel the adrenaline within him. He just wanted to step into Mikey's shoes sooner than later. He has to tame that impulsive drive or else it would result in a disaster.

He just wanted that sweet life of his brother's so bad. Getting everything together back in California wasn't difficult. James hadn't been going anywhere in life so he didn't deal with debt, he paid on time when it came to bills and he had money saved up. Pete even had some money he had stashed away that he didn't use for alcohol and drugs. Days after they first slept with each other, Pete didn't do much drinking. James believed it was because Pete was aware that he wasn't _hallucinating_ his ex. There was actually someone in the flesh that looked like Mikey.

After they got their money ready, they let go of their old lives and took what they had with them. They weren't going to waste time spying. James wanted a better idea of his twin's routine and to _see_ him in action. It was peculiar observing someone with his face live their own life. Twins separated at birth. Well, one twin thrown out to prevent the family from losing money, James put lovingly. He didn't love his twin and never would.

He loathed Mikey.

Once they got to their cheap motel room, Pete was searching on the web again. While James was going over Mikey facts (provided by his former lover), Pete was looking for a house. It was ideal for it to be in the same neighborhood as the Toros. James thought it would allow him to keep an eye on Mikey from afar. He could visit Pete and see how his twin was holding up. Pete had found two houses in the neighborhood. James was allowing him to pick whichever one seemed right. Once it was purchased, they would move in with the little stuff they had and start making additions here and there.

"Gerard's birthday?" Pete quizzed while he grabbed his wallet and fished out one of his cards. He was randomly throwing questions at James to make sure he had the whole Mikey impersonation down.

James answered. "April 9th."

"When did you start learning the bass?"

James thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "A year before entering high school! Summer of eighth grade."

"When did you marry Ray?"

"I was twenty-one and he was twenty-four at the time." James retorted. He got used to saying _I_ when he went over these facts. He needed to understand that _he_ was going to be Mikey. He would be married to Ray. He was to be a parent. It was all him.

"Perfect!" Pete exclaimed. James heard the short man type away at the laptop. Pete must have found the perfect house for them. "Everything should be set and ready for us before Halloween."

James arched an eyebrow. "Halloween?" He smirked at the irony of the situation while it was happening in October. Mikey would get the scare of his life when James was ready. "That sounds excellent," he mumbled.

Victory was getting closer.  
  



	6. I kiss your lips again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "You Know What They do To Guys Like Us In Prison" by My Chemical Romance  
> This chapter felt so short to me but I needed it to stand on its own for some reason 😂  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

_**October 30th, 2020** _

For days now he has grown accustomed to the crisp mornings and quiet, uneventful town of Belleville, New Jersey. He was used to the consistent traffic and loud music blasting out of every car and home back in California. James would have called the state he was raised in his home, but as he got older if felt like he was just letting life fly past him. For a while in California, he felt like he was out of place.

He was born in Belleville, New Jersey, just never having known about it. James had no time realizing that the life he has lived was one big fat lie. Mainly he was focused on arriving here and finding his twin. Pete has been a big help since he has been living in Belleville for a few years now. He was not a native though since he was born in Illinois. James was relieved for Pete's assistance about Belleville. Gratefully, his knowledge of the little town was not the only thing that was useful.

After pouring himself some coffee, James was examining the whole basement, his hazel eyes landing on the chains attached to the wall. In less than a week, Mikey would be locked up in here. He would be chained to the wall like a prisoner being punished for his crimes. James could care less with how Pete planned on entertaining his twin since that was something, he would be having control over. All James needed to know was that his twin was still being held captive.

No one would ever hear Mikey's screams and cries. He could tear his vocal cords out by his pleas of help, and no one would rescue him. Soundproofing the basement was once of the best choices they made. James refused to deny himself being pleased by the thought. He thought up this plan intelligently and with the help of Pete, therefore it was going to work. The Mikey Way (Toro if we were being technical) out there would never be seen again, forever Pete's and his prisoner.

James was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice the basement door opening and Pete coming down the stairs. The screeching of an old chair grabbed James's attention. Pete had put a medium sized rectangular table in the basement with two old, worn-out chairs. Pete was sitting on one of them while sipping on his own coffee. James's eyes caught Pete's brown irises. A second after, Pete shamefully turned away to avoid James's intense stare.

James loved seeing the hunger in the other man's eyes. It was after figuring out who Mikey was when he realized who Pete was truly lusting for. It did bother him that Pete wanted Mikey and he got off on James because of their identical faces. Then again, James had told remind himself that he was not in love with Pete. The only reason he agreed to go with him back to his apartment was because James was sexually deprived, and Pete was eye candy.

He was not an idiot. When Pete looked at him all he could think of was Mikey. It was so obvious how obsessed he was with his twin. Undoubtedly, Pete was counting the seconds down for the day that he could be reunited with his lost love. Speaking of lost loves, James realized Pete had told him everything about Mikey except for one thing.

James sauntered towards the table. He saw Pete's shoulders stiffen once he got close. To tease the other, James placed his mug down and took a seat on Pete's lap. If this shocked Pete, he did not show it. James could tell by Pete's distracted eyes that he was likely reminiscing the times Mikey and he were this close.

"Tell me," James began, placing a hand on Pete's chest. "How did you lose my twin to _Ray_ _Toro_?" He was curious about it. Pete has barely mentioned anything about his relationship with Mikey. It was certain that they were clearly boyfriends at one point in time. Unlike what they had; Mikey was in a relationship with Pete.

James pondered on whose fault it was. Pete or Mikey's? What did the person to blame do to cause the relationship to break? James doubted Pete was the one to break things off because he was crazy about the older twin. It was one of the many things he did not know about his twin. He doubted Mikey talked about Pete in his daily life when he had a husband. It was his curiosity about their relationship than the excuse that it would be "something only Mikey knew."

Pete looked down, avoiding eye contact. James smirked knowing Pete saw Mikey when James was in front of him. "Mikey was a freshman and I was a sophomore when we began dating. I thought he was cute, and we were both openly gay. Once he was mine, I never wanted to let him go. Without a doubt...I believed that no one could take him from me..."

James raised an eyebrow. There was no dating when it came to him, so he only knew from hearing it about others. Most of the time, families and friends strained relationships. He remembered a boy he went to high school with was being pressured by his parents to only date girls he wanted to marry one day. One of his co-workers at Taste of Ink complained about her parents and best friends wanting her to break up with her boyfriend because they believed he was a bad influence on her.

Family and friends were the worst when it came to relationships. Pete barely talked about his family or friends, so James believed this was someone on Mikey's side. His twin's friends consisted of a small list of people. Gerard, Mikey's (and his) older brother and his boyfriend, Frank Iero, along with Ray Toro were Mikey's main friends. According to Pete, James's brothers met Ray and Frank in elementary school, so their friendship goes way back.

James's pick was Ray being the one who "took" Mikey away from Pete. Gerard and Frank were too much of an inseparable pair to end up wrecking someone else's relationship. He stared at the male expectantly for him to carry on.

"Mikey and Ray have always been close," Pete stated with gritted teeth. James could see fire in those brown eyes. "He told me before we started dating that he's always...liked Ray. Everyone thought he was straight. Hell, Brendon and his gaydar didn't have a fucking clue!"

James has heard the name _Brendon_ sprinkled in conversations here and there. He noticed the name was not as consistent as other names, so he believed this Brendon was not as important as everyone else. The man was likely a mutual friend they all shared.

"Ray was dating a girl, I think her name was Christa. Mikey told me that he wanted to move on. We were going to date, so I believed everything would be fine. Mikey was a good boyfriend. However, he didn't have to turn to look at Ray for everyone to know who he was thinking about. I know he wouldn't ever cheat on me. Who would he with? Ray was straight as a stick at the time we all believed...."

James leaned closer to Pete, placing his head on the other's shoulder. His twin had some relationship history though. A pang of envy hit him. Pete was fighting for Mikey's heart. Ray won the race because at some point he had to do so too. Once again, Mikey had _everything_. James believed both Pete and Ray wanted more than good sex with his twin. No one was ever fighting for James.

"I always went out to drink with my friends. It wasn't something Mikey cared for, so I went with my friends on my own. I know I've made mistakes...I know I did do something that caused him to leave me. I could have become an alcoholic and he wouldn't have left..."

James hummed. He played with Pete's hair, his hand ghosting over his neck where he left behind a hickey. "So, he didn't leave you for your excessive drinking?" James questioned. Pete did not move a muscle. James rolled his eyes. "You can tell me, Pete. I'm no saint. I wasn't one before this and sure as hell won't be one after. We're all sinners destined to go to Hell."

Pete considered James's words for a moment before opening his mouth again. "I began drinking even more. I knew Mikey always thought about Ray...he could _never_ get over that. I wanted to drink to the point that I couldn't think right. I didn't want to think about Mikey thinking about Ray. My desire to just have Mikey led me make out with some men and women in the clubs I drank at..."

James nodded his head. "Did you ever have sex with any of them?" For a moment, he thought of the time Pete and he met. Funnily, he wondered if he was the only bartender Pete has ever slept with.

"No, it never got that far. I don't...I don't even remember why he was in the bar at the time. His brother, Frank and Ray were with him though. I was sucking the face of some guy...I didn't notice he was there until I heard a bottle shatter. Frank dropped his beer in shock. I was too drunk to even stop him. Once I sobered up the next day, I searched for him..."

James tilted his head, biting his lips. "Did Gee or Frankie threaten you?" Older siblings got protective like that or so he believed. His many foster siblings either sent him punches or were being beaten to pulp like him.

"They did. I waited two weeks for Mikey to find me. I swore to him that I loved him and that I would never make the same mistake ever again. At that point, I probably would've followed along with that promise if it meant keeping him." Pete replied in a monotone voice with a clenched jaw.

James nodded in understanding. He assumed Mikey broke up with Pete. Everyone seemed to believe Ray was straight, but clearly that was proven wrong when he started going out with Mikey sometime after or something. It was not hard to put the pieces together.

"I stalked him and kept my distance. I thought if I gave him space, he would come back to me. I believed he would without a doubt. No one loved him the way I did."

 _And no one loved Ray the way Mikey did_ , James smirked. "He never returned to you, did he, Pete?" Obviously, Mikey did not, but James had a penchant for riling people up. Pete growled quietly which told James he had done what he intended.

Pete carried on with his love tale of Mikey Way and him. "A year after I found out Ray and he began dating, I got pissed. Alcohol, drugs and sex became my brand-new friends."

Alcohol was already an old lover of Pete's according to his story. Hearing Pete say sex reminded him of the times they spent together. Although Mikey was the most special to Pete, James knew he held a place in Pete (when it came to his sexual encounters) because he had the same appearance as the person who held his heart.

"Did you ever have sex with Mikey?" James did not realize he had let his thoughts become aloud until after he said it.

Pete nodded. "We lost our virginity to each other. I stole his first kiss. I was his first boyfriend too. His first everything."

James glanced at Pete mischievously. He leaned his face close to Pete's ear, whispering, "Not his first love, apparently." No, Ray had that spot since the beginning, and it drove Pete mad. No doubt Pete was enraged that Ray ended up as Mikey's husband _and_ raise a child with Mikey. So many things Pete wanted that Ray stole from him.

Pete did not respond verbally. James let the man grab his face and connect their lips. He kissed back, just as hungry as Pete. James readjusted himself on Pete's lap so he could grind the other. James arms were wrapped around Pete's neck while he started moving his hips. Pete moaned while they kissed, moving his hands to pull at James's hair.

James could admit confidently that he drove Pete wild. He knew it was because of his looks. Still, he had control over the other. James loved when he had the reigns in any situation. The first time he showed dominance was when he nearly killed one of the bullies back at the foster home he lived. No one messed with him after that and he only ever helped the weak (like he once was) only if it benefitted him in some way.

Based on the scene before him, Pete moaning and moving his own hips, just like Mikey, James had Pete wrapped around his finger. James had come up with this plan. Something in Pete woke him up and he made the choice to help James. If he had realized he could have used Pete earlier, James would have seduced him to help. Pete would be unable to resist.

Both men were filled with hunger, anger, and triumph. Today would be the last day they would have to settle. Tomorrow would be the day where they took what they deserved.

No one was going to stop them either. No one would even know they were coming.  
  



	7. Say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "To the End" by My Chemical Romance  
> I know nothing about kidnapping just from what I see in movies and tv shows so if it's off or anything sorry about that 😅 I'd imagine stores would have cameras so let's just imagine this one doesn't have many???  
> Also, I was thinking this when I was reading the next chapter, Mikey is just wearing his regular clothes. He had his costume in the car and he was gonna change into it before heading home (didn't necessarily think that entirely through????) Either way, yeah just in case that needed to be cleared up lol 😂😂😂  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

_**October 31st, 2020** _

It was finished! He had gotten sidetracked a few days ago so he was unable to finish the beanie, but there it was completed! He was proud of his craft. Luckily, it was still early enough in the day so Grace could wear it later when Ray and he got into their costumes. Mikey made it his priority to finish it today and he had. Gerard and Frank were going to be shocked to see how adorable and creative he went for Grace's Princess Leia costume. He wished he could put his daughter into her costume now, but she would likely get fussy. 

"Our princess is napping." Ray announced softly when he entered the living room. The plus about today was that Frank and Ray let everyone take today off since they wanted to celebrate with their family. It meant more time Ray could spend with Grace and he. "Ooh, did you finish it?" 

Mikey nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!" He laid out the beanie in his hand and got up from his seat on the couch and went up to his afro haired husband. "What do you think?" 

Ray took the beanie in his hands. He smiled brightly. "She's gonna look fucking precious," he mumbled. "I so love this costume idea. I love Star Wars, you love Star Wars, Grace will be watching it with us for the rest of her life..." Mikey blushed when Ray kissed his lips. "It's amazing, Mikey." 

Mikey released a small squeak when Ray placed the beanie on the couch and wrapped his arms around his waist. Mikey giggled when Ray pulled him closer to him. Mikey wrapped his beanpole arms around Ray's neck. Ray lowered his head a bit so their foreheads could rest upon each other.

It was just nice being together. Ray came home to them every day, but it was like he could never get enough of his afro haired husband. Anyone who knew Mikey knew how much he loved Ray. They all know that Mikey's love for the other male has been alive way before they began dating. Mikey has always loved Ray and it would be that way after he died. Mikey knew that Ray loved him just as much, it just took some time for him to realize it.

"Would it be weird to say I miss you?" Mikey asked. His eyes were closed and he had the urge to go upstairs to their bedroom just so they could cuddle. They would have just stayed in bed if they didn't have to start their day.

Ray chuckled. "No, I think it's sweet," he pecked Mikey's forehead. "It would feel cheesy if I said the same thing."

"I don't mind cheesy when it comes to _you_." Mikey replied.

"I love you, Mikey," Ray whispered. He removed his forehead and stared down at his husband. One of his hands traveled up to Mikey's neck to play with his hair. "I love you for everything you've given me. The love and care, Grace...thank you for it all, babe."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "I couldn't have had Grace without _you_ , you know," he said teasingly. "I love you too, Ray. All of me is yours." He pecked Ray's cheek and laid his head on his husband's chest.

"Yes, I'm aware of how child creation works," Ray mumbled before pecking Mikey's head, but he actually was kissing Mikey's beanie. "I love two beanie wearers."

Mikey pulled away. "Oh my God I didn't even realize that!" Grace and he would kind do be matching. She didn't have enough hair where the beanie would mess it up since she was still young. "Do you think she'll end up with a lovely fro like yours?" It was Mikey's turn to play with Ray's hair which he did.

Ray guffawed. "She would look adorable. She'd work the fro better than me probably."

Mikey pouted. "You would both rock the fro." He knew Ray endured a history of low self-esteem when it came to his looks. Mikey didn't understand since Ray has always been handsome to him. Mikey thought of something. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Star Wars?" Ray suggested.

"You read my mind!" Mikey smirked. "I'll get the movie, you get the popcorn?" Ray nodded and pecked Mikey's cheek before heading off to the kitchen.

After popping Empire Strikes Back into the DVD player and cuddling with Ray on the couch, all Mikey could think about was later on when they would all get dressed for the occasion. Two days ago, Ray and he made sure they had everything they needed for _their_ costumes. Grace's wasn't much to worry about, but they wanted to make sure their costumes were perfect and they wouldn't need anything at the last minute.

Everything went as plan though. They had what they needed. Now that it was Halloween, Grace's outfit was complete and in a few hours the Toros would be in their costumes. Mikey was elevated for the event. Gerard and Frank were going to flip to see what they came up with. He couldn't wait to see what Bandit decided to go as this year.

It was all exciting to the younger Way. Everything was going perfect.

Ten minutes into the movie, a wail was heard from upstairs. On instinct, Mikey got up to head to Grace, but he was stopped by large hands. Mikey glanced up to see Ray get up.

"Don't worry, I got her." Ray said assuredly. He pecked his husband's forehead before heading near the stairs.

Mikey asked, "Are you sure? I can-"

"You do it all the time, Mikey." Ray responded sweetly. Mikey felt his heart warm up by how loving his husband was. "I'll be back!" Mikey watched Ray disappear before turning back to the movie.

**~~~**

James was staring right out of the window. Just a few houses down was where his twin and his family lived. Right across was where his _older_ _brother_ Gerard and his family inhabited. He would have never been able to have gotten used to all of this if it didn't mean so much to him. Mikey had what he wanted so he had to care about it all. He had to grow accustomed to having an older brother who he would have to have a strong bond with.

He was going to be bonding with complete strangers. They were all going to fall for it too as if nothing had changed. James didn't feel bad for any of them. This was all about _him_ and how he was making sure that it was him who had the good life. The life he deserved and was denied was what he was getting. In order for that to happen, things needed to be done. He needed to become someone else. Thankfully, it wasn't going to be hard.

A few days ago, he made sure his look mimicked his twin's. His hair was straightened and he had let it grow out. He was already needing a trim before, so it was good that he hadn't gotten it done or his hair would have been too short. He even died it a lighter shade of brown so it matched Mikey's. His contacts would stay with Pete because he would be obtaining Mikey's glasses once he was brought to the house. Anything Mikey had with him when they got him, James would take.

It was all happening today. There were no nerves within him. James could feel the adrenaline kicking in. He wanted to get Mikey and kidnap him now. He yearned to take his twin's life and have his whole world change for him on the spot!

Sad to say, he had to be patient.

"How am I supposed to get him again?" James broke the silence. Once more, Pete and he were downstairs in the basement. In a few hours, they were going to be greeted by another presence in this _home_ of theirs.

Pete was the one who knew all about Mikey. "You're going to follow him," he replied like it was the simplest task to do. "At some point he has to be alone."

James sighed in annoyance. "How can you be certain? It's a holiday. Won't he be with his family?"

"I have a feeling." Pete answered.

James glared at him. "Are you fucking serious?" He was glad Pete was patient with him since he could have totally snapped. It would have been hot, but James didn't want Pete mad at him. They needed each other. " _Why_ would he go out?"

Pete shrugged. "I know Mikey Way."

"Toro." James corrected on purpose. He smirked when seeing Pete's eyes darken.

"When he's too busy thinking about one thing, he forgets _something."_ Pete began. "It could be small and simple, but he forgets. It ruins his whole mindset because then he has to focus on the small thing he forgot."

James shook his head. "What could he have forgotten?"

"Who knows? We've been spying on him. He's been working on something, didn't you notice?" Pete asked. "He was knitting," he pointed out.

James snorted. "I still can't believe he knits."

"He loves arts and crafts." Pete defended his ex. He thought it was adorable seeing Mikey concentrating on whatever he was creating. He was more then a hot bassist. "Trust me."

James had no choice but to trust Pete.

  
**~~~**

It would just an hour before Frank and Gerard would come over with Bandit. Throughout the day, Gerard as been sending him random Halloween themed texts. Specifically, they were just ongoing emojis of bats, jack-o'-lanterns or creepy crawlies.

Ray and he had been doing a Star Wars marathon. When Grace woke up, Mikey brought some of her toys in the living room and they played on the carpet with her while one of the movies was playing.

"Come on, Grace." Ray encouraged his daughter. Days prior, Mikey tried seeing if she could wobble towards him. They knew to be patient when it came to Grace's development and she would start walking towards them once it was time.

Mikey let go of the colorful blocks Grace had given him and observed his daughter. He held her little hands while she lifted herself slowly from the ground. Grace was an amazement to watch in action. Mikey smiled at her brightly when she looked at him.

"Go to Daddy, Grace." Mikey used one hand to gesture to Ray. "Daddy is over there."

Ray had his arms out and a smile as big as his hair on his face. With wobbling little legs, Grace made her way towards her dad. The closer she got, Ray or Mikey would squeal in awe. Ray scooted a bit close when Grace lost her balance for a second.

"You can do it, Grace!" Mikey cheered.

Little Grace got to where her dad was. She smiled once she was right in front of him. Ray clapped and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good job, Grace." Ray congratulated her before peppering her face with little kisses. She squealed happily at the love she was receiving. "You did it, princess," he whispered.

Mikey turned off his phone. Once Grace directed her attention on her dad, Mikey whipped out his phone and began recording it. Mikey planned on making a stash of home videos of Grace. This was one of the many moments they would cherish for their life.

Today was just as a day of firsts for Grace. Her first steps. Her first Halloween. Mikey understood what his parents must have felt while Gerard and he were growing up. Before Grace had been born, his mom did tell him that he'd enjoy all the little moments. There were more to come, Mikey knew.

Ray eyed the clock on the wall while holding Grace securely. "It's nearly five." He got up from the floor. "We should get ready, right?"

"I have to make a stop at the store real quick." Mikey picked up the colorful blocks from the floor.

Ray arched an eyebrow. "What did you forget this time?"

Mikey feigned offense and gasped. He playfully shoved Ray. "I don't forget things all the time."

Ray shrugged. "You were too concentrated on Grace's costume. It makes sense. Some things just slip your mind, that's all."

"You go ahead and get ready with Grace. I'll be back." Mikey grabbed his wallet and car keys. He pecked Ray's cheek. "Once I come back, I'll be in my costume."

Ray smirked. He covered one of Grace's ear while he leaned close to his husband. "You're gonna look sexy in your costume."

Mikey blushed and covered Grace's other ear with one of his hands. "So are you," he whispered. "We're not shipping Luke and Han, are we?"

"Nah, we just love Star Wars." Ray answered. "Be careful, I love you," he said before heading to the stairs.

"Love you!" he shouted back. Sad to say, Mikey wouldn't be coming back.

**~~~**

Seated in the driver's seat of Pete's car, James watched his twin exit his home. Hmm, Pete clearly knew Mikey enough. While he was getting things done, Pete was excitedly sitting in the passenger seat at like a dog waiting eagerly for his owner to return. Pete would be receiving a gift for helping him out. Pete's reward was Mikey.

In a few seconds, everything would play our right for him. He had the cloth with the chloroform. There were zip ties to bound his twin's wrists and ankles. All he had to do was make sure he got his twin somewhere where no one would spot either of them.

"Once we have him in the car, I'll drive it back and you follow me in his." Pete broke the silence. James was used to Pete blurting out random parts of their plan. Pete wasn't a felon and this would be his first felony, so James could see why he was on the edge. James didn't feel nervous. He was just waiting to have everything in his control.

"I know," he retorted. James noticed his twin park somewhere near the back of the store since it was slightly packed. It would be a bit of an advantage since Mikey parked in the back.

James observed Mikey exit his car and head into the store. Once he exited the store, everything would look good for him. They would need to be swift and flawless at kidnapping his twin.

Five minutes after Mikey stepped into the store, James exited the car and pretended like he was on his phone if anyone was watching. They were lucky Mikey had parked in the back. It made things easier for them. If it had been a different case, James would think they would need to change up the plan a bit.

James's caught sight of someone familiar walking out of the store.

 _Showtime_ , James thought. He had the cloth with chloroform in his pocket. He gave Pete a thumbs up before following Mikey to his car. Pete would watch until he saw James push Mikey's unconscious form inside the car.

The adrenaline was what kept him focused. Soon, it would be over and he would be in Mikey's home as Mikey. It was so far, yet so close. There were some things that needed to be done and they would be.

Mikey had opened up the backseat and was placing his plastic shipping bag in the back when James was right behind him. Mikey was the same height as him, which James believed was helpful. Quickly, James forcibly placed his hand (with the chloroform cloth) onto Mikey's face. He wrapped an arm around his twin's waist to hold him until he went unconscious.

As expected, Mikey was struggling. He was saying words that were muffled by the cloth. Mikey flailed his arms, but it didn't matter. The chloroform would take its effect. James smirked when his twin stopped and went limp. James carefully placed unconscious Mikey onto the bench of the backseat and stuffed the cloth in his pocket and shut the door. He didn't need to look back at Pete to tell him everything was going as planned.

James had made sure to take whatever was in Mikey's pocket, specifically the car keys so he could start the car. He turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot while he followed Pete back to their house.

So it began.


	8. Honey, this mirror isn't big enough for the both of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Both of Us"  
> I feel so bad for putting Mikey through this I stg 😥  
> I love Star Wars too ALSO another awesome pic of Moikey😍  
> ~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

_**October 31st, 2020** _

The first thing that came to him was the achiness in his head. His heavy eyelids fluttered open while he opened his eyes. His back began aching because there was an uncomfortable, cold hardness beneath him. When his eyes adjusted, it was a world of blur that welcomed him. He could tell there was a dark grey ceiling that was above him and there was an unfamiliar scent of _brick_ that hit his nostrils.

Where was he? What happened?

He groaned by the throbbing headache he was enduring. Mikey slowly got up, his hands hitting cold cement. He just got the rude awakening that he was without his glasses which was obviously why everything was blurry to him. Where were his glasses?

Mikey heard a _clink._ He examined his wrists and saw there were shackles on both. When he moved them more clinking was heard from above. He turned his head to see an empty wall, but there were notable chains attached that connected to the shackles on his wrists. Instantly, he felt like a prisoner.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Odd. Mikey didn't open his mouth, but he could have sworn that was _his_ voice. He knew what he sounded like. Cautiously, he turned his head and saw two figures standing inches away from him. The blurriness was bothering him and he wished he had his glasses with him. He had grown so dependent on them that it was a curse. He swore he was going to have to get LASIK at some point.

"Who's there?" Mikey question fearfully. "Where am I? Why am I here?" The ache in his head faded away a bit and he remembered that he was at the store. He was going to get a belt because he had missed it when it came to gathering the things he would need for his costume. He was supposed to be home with Ray and Grace...

"Mikey, we're not going to hurt you." _Pete_ _Wentz's_ voice was strange to hear too.

Mikey spat. "Pete?!" He was getting these weird stalker ex-boyfriend vibes you would see in some thriller movie. He didn't want to ever be a part of a situation like that. "What the...why...why am I here?" Mikey panicked.

"It's nice to meet you, Mikey." There it went again. Mikey was hearing _his_ _voice_ when he didn't open his mouth. After he heard Pete's voice, he forgot there were two other people in the room besides he.

This was all getting weirder by the second.

"Pete...who else is here?" Mikey gulped. Was there a possibility that someone could mimic his voice to perfection? He could feel his fingers trembling from the situation.

"Mikey, you-" Pete was cut off.

The second person cleared their throat. "Sorry about that, my mistake." Mikey ignored the fact that he was hearing his voice when he saw a blurry figure approaching him. The person bent down a bit and placed something on Mikey's face. "I'm James Michaelson."

Mikey's glasses had returned from the dead thanks to this _James_. All air had escaped his body and any color on his face was drained. There was no mirror in front of him. So why was he seeing a double of himself? Right in front of him was _him_. Plastic surgery could do a lot, but...was it possible that someone took his face? But what about the voice? How could it be?

He must have stepped into a whole different universe. The only logical explanation (which meant excluding plastic surgery) made his stomach churn uncomfortably. Mikey's mouth went dry while _Mikey_ _2.0_ was smirking at him. Mikey 2.0 knew Mikey was so thrown off by this all.

"H-how...?" Mikey found his words after so long.

James placed a hand on his shoulder. "My hair was a bit darker and I wear contacts instead of glasses. Based on appearances, that was the only difference between you and I." Mikey began breathing rapidly. "When it comes to lifestyle or personality, we're like fire and water. I guess twins don't have identical _everything_ , right?"

Had he just heard correctly?

"What?" Mikey shook his head. "N-no...there's no way..."

Pete stepped closer and stood next to James. "Your dad has left something out, Mikey." When Mikey looked down, Pete bent down and sat near his ex. "It's true. I know it's weird. I know it's unbelievable, but it's true."

Mikey avoided Pete's eyes and glanced up to meet identical hazel ones. "How?"

James scoffed. "I don't have time to go over family history with you, _Michael_." Mikey noticed James was wearing his beanie. Mikey was distracted to notice Pete take his glasses off his face and hand them to James. "Thank you."

"What are you doing?" Mikey queried when he realized how scarily identical James was to him right now. Mikey barely realized James was dressed in his Luke Skywalker costume along with his grey beanie and glasses.

"I promise I'll tell you all about the dirt I have on _our_ father, but I'll be late if I stay any longer." James answered shortly. " _Mikey_ _Toro_ has somewhere to be."

Mikey sent daggers in James's direction. Slowly, the puzzle pieces started fitting together to make the picture. James was dressed in _his_ Halloween costume. James even had on his beanie and glasses. No one would think that James wasn't Mikey Toro because of how identical he looked.

Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" He even rose from the ground and tried stepping away, but the chains pulled him back. He was kidnapped. He was imprisoned in here. Why?

James's smirk never left his face. He wasn't affected by his twin's outburst. He had been expecting it at some point. "I guess I'll make this short and clear. Pete can explain my whole situation, but I'll tell you this," he began. James advanced towards his twin until his face was inches from Mikey's. " _I'm_ Mikey Toro now."

Those four words were on repeat in his head. He hadn't even noticed that James had walked out of the room. Mikey fell to the floor. What was going on? Pete mentioned that there was something his dad had never told him about. James said they were _twins_. How was that possible? How could he have a twin? Why did he just find out about this? He knew for a fact that Gerard had no clue about this or else he would have told him long ago.

_James was Mikey Toro now._

"Mikey?" Pete's voice wasn't as soothing as he once found it long ago before he cheated on him. Mikey tuned out his ex's voice. Pete had done nothing to stop James meaning he was in on the plan.

What did Pete get out of this?

**{WARNING: Nonconsensual touching.}**

Mikey squirmed when Pete wrapped his arms around him. "Get the fuck off me!" Mikey knew Pete was a bit stronger than he was no matter short the other was. Pete didn't give up, but Mikey wasn't having it. "FUCK OFF!"

"No one can hear you, Mikey." Pete said through gritted teeth. He had gotten a bit impatient.

Mikey stopped moving. "You didn't soundproof this place, did you?" He couldn't even see clearly because everything was blurry to him. He did see Pete nod his head though.

He was being held hostage. Apparently, no one would hear him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to scream at the top of his lungs in an attempt for someone to help him. When he felt Pete try to embrace him, Mikey wormed his way out of his ex's arms. This was all becoming too much. Pete was overstepping boundaries.

"Fuck off." Mikey cursed.

Pete let go of him with a look of defeat. He rose from the ground and glared at Mikey. "I'd get use to this, Mikes. James wasn't lying when he said he was Mikey Toro now. As long as he's up there, you need to be here."

Mikey watched Pete leave the room. Cursing at how blurred everything was, Mikey got up from the floor and pulled on the chains. They weren't going to be budging anytime soon. He couldn't help pull at them.

"HELP!!!!!" Mikey screamed like a banshee. Was Pete lying about the room being soundproof? It felt like they had _prepared_ for this moment. Pulling on the chains, he screamed, "RAY!!!!!! HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!"

While he screamed, tears began cascading down his face while his throat was becoming hoarse.

What the hell was happening to him?

**~~~**

He stole one last glance at the house under Pete's name and entered Mikey's car. As a matter of fact, it was _his_ now. He was Mikey Toro, not James Michaelson. He cleared his throat and drove the car near where he would now live. Luckily, the house Pete bought was super close. Even he would want to rub it in his twin's face on how he was enjoying his life.

  
It was all going to be better for him. He would have a family. He would have someone fighting for his attention. Things he thought he would never have in a million years were going to just magically land on his lap on a few seconds.

He had made the right choice. No one would ever know he wasn't Mikey. Besides, his twin wasn't alone. He had Pete.

Once he parked the car in the driveway, he straightened his shoulders and opened the door. He closed it and eyed the house he had been spying for weeks now. It was going to be his starting at this moment. James cleared his throat and walked towards the front door. He was about to unlock the door with Mikey's keys when the front door opened up widely.

Standing right there greeting him was a tall handsome afro haired male. Said handsome man was smiling at him like he was the whole universe. James was aware that this was none other than Ray Toro. He had rarely seen Ray when he spied on Mikey. He heard someone else's voice in the house at times, but he had never see what the other looked like. Clearly, his twin had good taste when it came to men (Pete _and_ Ray being great examples).

Before he got the chance to react, there was an arm encircled around his waist and he was pulled closer to Ray. He was surprised by the physical contact that he was blushing being so close to the _stranger_ who would be his husband for life. It was so weird having a husband - being married.

"Hey babe, did you get what you needed?" Ray questioned before pecking James's lips.

James nodded. He was still a little taken back by the kiss, but he enjoyed it for as temporary as it was. Ray's lips were nice on his. For a second, James forgot all about taking his twin's life after getting lost in Ray's warm brown eyes.

"You good?" Ray asked suddenly when he hadn't received a verbal response from his husband.

James nodded again. "Yeah, of course," he replied. He was getting annoyed with losing control. Ray was so welcoming and overly sweet it was making him feel _something_.

"Let's head in." Ray advised, leading James inside and closing the door. "I got Grace dressed up. She looks precious!"

James hid his disgust. Grace was his daughter now and he had to act like a parent to her. This was the part he dreaded the most.

"Of course she does." James replied confidently. He recalled watching Mikey being so _loving_ with Grace. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard being a parent?

Ray pecked his cheek. "I'll go get her!" He exited the room and headed upstairs. James watched with interest seeing _his husband_ leave. James just realized that Han Solo costume made Ray look hotter than he already was.

Mikey ended up lucky for certain. Even though James was intrigued by Ray, Pete wasn't a horrible option. Pete was handsome too, great in bed and he _worshipped_ Mikey to an unhealthy extent likely. Once more, Mikey had great lovers in his life; one being his first boyfriend and the other his husband.

Mikey had it all once again.

James clenched his fists angrily thinking about it. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Ray head downstairs with Grace in his arms. James had seen the infant girl many times while spying on his twin. This time she was dressed in a little white dress and her little beanie was a perfect replica of Princess Leia's famous hair buns.

He _supposed_ she looked cute.

"Hi Grace!" James exclaimed excitedly. He wore a smile identical to Mikey's. He even softened his eyes to appeal to the baby.

In her father's arms, Grace turned her head to face James. A few seconds after, she titled her head in bewilderment. Her eyes were glued to James. She was _studying_ him. James wanted to think she might be checking out his costume, but there was something telling him that wasn't it.

"Here, babe." Ray gently placed Grace in James's arms, not noticing Grace's silence. He was watching closely with cheer.

James held the baby girl in his arms. Like he expected, there was _nothing_ there when he held or looked at her. It was likely because she wasn't his. There were nothing James felt in Grace's presence. There was no empathy he felt for her. She was just there in his arms. He didn't have the urge to pinch her cheeks or call her adorable. He didn't _feel_ it.

"Hi Grace," he whispered softly. He smiled sweetly at her while he held her a bit closer. He needed to be affectionate if he was going to sell this whole _look, I'm a parent_ act. He kissed her forehead. "Hi sweetheart."

Like before, Grace was just staring up at him with those inquisitive eyes. It was beginning to bother him. She just stared at him like he was a freak. He could not be defeated by an infant. He wouldn't.

James cooed. "You look so adorable in your costume!" He placed another kiss on her, but this time on her cheek.

Grace's reaction wasn't he was expecting next. Her eyes began watering up and a small wail escaped her mouth. James froze.

 _She better not ruin this for me_ , James thought darkly.

"Oh princess." Ray pouted and took Grace from James. "What's wrong, love?" Grace snuggled deep into his embrace. "It's just Mommy."

 _Mommy_? James arched an eyebrow. He cleared his throat when Ray glanced at him. "She might be tired."

"Probably." Ray agreed, still confused as to why Grace had gotten a bit fussy. It was likely nothing. Grace had her moments sometimes. "These costumes were a great idea."

Sci-fi movies were never his cup of tea, but it was Ray and Mikey's. "I know right?" He crossed his arms and stole a glance at Grace. "I don't even know how we're gonna top next year."

Ray laughed. "Remember when I dressed up as a werewolf? Gee and Frankie protested because vampires are clearly better," he said with an eye roll.

James was unsure when that Halloween was, but he laughed in response and nodded. "Gee and Frank love vampires." Ray had nothing to say. He just smiled his wide, beautiful smile that was being burned into James's mind.

Before they could way anything else, there was a knock at the door. Although nervous, James went to the door and unlocked it. Greeting him was the sight of two males and a little girl. James noticed the colorful outfits all three of them were dressed in. The redhead and raven-haired male James recognized as Gerard and Frank.

"Well, what do you think? I told you I might surprise you this year!" Gerard exclaimed with his hands spread out like he was showing himself off.

James wasn't sure what Gerard was supposed to be, but he smiled and nodded. "Yup, you've surprised me this time." He guessed this was the first time in a long time Gerard has been anything else than what he was before.

Ray came up from behind and his eyes lit up. "Party Poison, right?" Gerard nodded while James moved away so the three could come in. "You had the hair for it, Gee."

Frank scoffed. "I told him that when he was creating Party." He crossed his arms. "I _also_ told him he should dress up as him too."

"Hey!" Gerard spun to face his husband. "I channeled my inner Party Poison this year, okay?"

Ray shook his head and glanced at the shorter male. "Fun Ghoul?"

Frank shrugged. "Fun Ghoul if he came back after being ghosted by the Dracs." Jokingly, Frank picked at the little pool of blood on his jacket and extended his finger near Ray.

Ray swatted Frank's finger. "No!" He wasn't going to have anyone mess with his Han Solo costume he was elevated for. "I love this costume." He approached James and pecked his cheek, "My wonderful husband thought of the perfect costumes this year and I won't have you ruin it."

The little girl, Bandit (his other niece), turned her eyes to Grace. "Hi Grace!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I like her beanie."

"Uncle Mikey made it." Ray said while he lowered his arms. Bandit held her arms out so Ray could carefully give his niece Grace. Bandit awed the beanie while she held her cousin.

Frank nodded. "You did an awesome job, Mikeyway."

" _Toro_." Ray reminded. Frank rolled his eyes at his error.

James eyed the shorter man. "Thanks, Frank."

"What do you think of Bands costume?" Gerard skipped up to James with joy. He glanced at his daughter while she held Grace. "Doesn't she look adorable?" James nodded just to appease Gerard. She was wearing bright colors too.

Ray overhead Gerard's words. "You're Missile Kid, right?" The afro haired man asked while smiling at his niece. She giggled while nodding.

Frank placed his elbow on Ray's shoulder while eyeing Bandit and Grace. "Our daughters look adorable don't they, Toro?"

Ray chuckled. "You know it."

Gerard clapped his hands. "Shall we get going? I know Bands is excited to go trick-or-treating!"

James arched an eyebrow. "Do you want to show off your Party Poison costume because you seem more excited?" he teased.

Gerard feigned offense. "Mikey James Way Toro!" Ray gave him a thumbs up for adding the _Toro_. "I am thinking about my daughter's joy, not mine."

"Come on, babe, you enjoy Halloween as much as a kid." Frank left Ray's side to go to Gerard's. "I do too." In no time, the couple were kissing.

Ray shook his head while staring at the two. "They have always been sickeningly sweet," he whispered while standing next to James.

James giggled and stared into Ray's warm brown eyes. _His_ _husband_ stared back at him lovingly. Seemingly, the most enjoyable part of this new life of his so far was Ray Toro. Mikey hit the jackpot when he got married. Too bad he would never get to come back.

Ray was his now.

To make it more official, James connected their lips. He moaned quietly when he felt Ray's soft lips kiss back. When he pulled away, he was greeted by Ray's sunshine smile.

"Come on, lovebirds!" Frank hollered. He was now holding baby Grace while Gerard and Bandit were waiting outside.

Ray rolled his eyes. "We're coming, Frank," he replied while he took James's hand and led him towards the door. James followed willingly, feeling more excited about his new life.

This was his life now.  
  
  
  
  



	9. I'm unbelievable yeah, I'm undefeatable yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "Planetary (Go!)" by My Chemical Romance  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

**_November 1st, 2020_ **

Waking up to a world of blur was becoming annoying. It shouldn't be because he kept his glasses on his nightstand on his side of the bed. It's not like he slept with his glasses on. Of course, there was something different when he woke up. Mikey didn't know how long this would continue, but he was hating every second of it. His nightstand wasn't here. The bed he shared with Ray wasn't here either. Mikey wasn't at his home either. He didn't even have his glasses with him in this Hell. 

It took him a moment to realize _why_ he wasn't at home. He had a long lost twin. Said twin was parading as him. It brought chills to him. Someone had stolen his identity. Would could James possibly be doing as him? Mikey wanted to know why Gerard and he weren't made aware that there was another Way sibling out there that they didn't know about. It annoyed him that they didn't know. Obviously, their parents had to have some clue. Honestly, Mikey just wanted out of here.

Who knows what James could he doing? Mikey was mostly worried about his family. Would James hurt them?

"Mikey?" He growled at Pete's voice. His freaking ex who helped! "Are you up?" Pete came down the basement stairs with a tray in his hands.

Mikey slowly got up so he could sit and lean his back on the brick wall. He glared at Pete while he placed the tray on the table in the room. Mikey could smell the wonderful aroma of coffee, but he was too pissed. He wanted to curse and scream at Pete. It's not like his ex was assisting him in getting him out. Pete had tried touching him yesterday. There was something for Pete and Mikey didn't want to know.

Pete grabbed two mugs and approached Mikey. He sat down a few feet from his ex and placed a mug down for Mikey. "I know how much of a coffee addict you are," he said before lifting his mug to his lips.

"I'm seconds away from throwing that on you." Mikey reached for the mug and grabbed it. Pete didn't seem bothered. "Let me out, Pete."

Pete shook his head. "A cup of hot coffee isn't going to help you, Mikes." He sighed disappointedly. "I was hoping you'd be in a good mood."

Mikey scoffed. "To see _you_?" Mikey had been mad at Pete for cheating on him, but this takes the cake. "I don't love you, Pete. Those feelings I had for you are long-"

"We had something, Mikey!" Pete interjected. He rose from where he sat on the floor with his mug in his hands. "We'd still be together if I...if I hadn't...you know."

Mikey didn't think about it. Maybe it was because he felt euphoric when he found out Ray was only being straight because his parents wanted him to be. After he broke up with Pete, he left it at that. Even before he found out Ray was gay, he didn't think about going back to Pete. Pete was just an ex to him that he thought maybe he would love as much as he loved Ray.

He didn't consider the "what ifs" for them. Mikey didn't want to. He had Ray, the man who always had his heart. "We don't have anything anymore, Pete. I'm with Ray, he's my husband. I love him and always will. I don't love you anymore."

Pete refused to believe that. "No, Mikey. We can go back to what we used to have. We can...we can go back to what we had."

"I don't want to!" Mikey shouted. He wished people could hear him but the freaking basement was _soundproofed_ for Pete's sake!

"You're not leaving, Mikey." Pete taunted. He wished Mikey would just agree to all this. It would save all the trouble. "You're staying here for-" Mikey threw the cup of coffee at him. The hot beverage burning Pete and the shatter of ceramic roaring in the basement. "Fuck!" Pete cursed at the hot beverage on his face. He hadn't been expecting it.

Mikey was just glaring at his captor. He did it out of anger. He wasn't getting anywhere and he acted impulsively. He hoped the coffee burned Pete's face all day. He just wasted a good cup of coffee which would be considered a crime to Gerard and he if the circumstances were different.

The younger Way wasn't expecting Pete's response.

**{Warning: Nonconsensual touching.}**

Forcibly, Pete bent down and grabbed Mikey's face in his hand and pushed his lips onto his. He sat down and securely wrapped his arms around Mikey, who was struggling and squirming. Pete has always been stronger, so Mikey knew this wasn't going to be some easy task.

What would have seemed to be a minute of making out, Mikey bit hard on Pete's lower lip. Pete cursed and pulled away. Mikey panted while deadly glaring at his ex. He could taste the coffee on Pete's face while he was kissing him. Mikey wanted to throw up. He would scream too, but he would end up hoarse. There was no point in making noise if no one was going to hurt you.

Pete smirked at Mikey before getting up and avoiding the shards of the glass mug that had shattered. He grabbed the tray and scooted it near Mikey.

"I brought you breakfast. Please eat, I wouldn't want you to starve." Pete said politely, the smirk remaining. "I'll see you later," he said before exiting the basement.

Mikey had the urge to grab the tray and throw it. He wanted to break something, but Pete wouldn't care. Maybe if he started himself Pete would unchain him? Why would he though? He might just drug him and force food down his throat. Mikey didn't want to think of the possibility that his ex would end up drugging him. The thought made him uncomfortable.

For a moment, he couldn't think about his situation. He couldn't think about Pete or James either. His mind went to his family. It was the day after Halloween. Frank would be bloody. Gerard may or may not have gone as another vampire. Bandit and Grace must have looked adorable in their costumes. Ray would have looked handsome as Han Solo.

He wanted to be with them.

  
_**~~~** _

James opened his eyes wide when he felt someone's strong arm pull him back. His heart was racing. Who was holding him? Where was he? For a seconds he thought it was Pete, but he saw he was wearing clothes. Not _his_ clothes, but they fit like they were. His eyes landed on the nightstand near him and saw a picture.

Ray. Grace. Gerard. Frank. Bandit. _Mikey_.

It all came back to him. There was a reason to why there was a wedding band on his right ring finger. James remembered he was married to a handsome man with a beautiful mane of curls. He placed his hand over the large one on him. He snuggled into Ray's embrace. Yes, he was married. He was Mikey Toro.

The memories of Halloween flashed between his eyes. He remembered celebrating it when he was a child and his _adoptive mother_ was still alive. After he was thrown into the foster system, there were no holidays to celebrate. Every day sucked and that was that. Holidays became nothing important to him no matter how much people preached it was.

Yesterday wasn't too bad. He loved that Ray continued holding his hand all night. He wouldn't have minded if they did _something_ _else_ , but he enjoyed the handholding on its own. Frank was holding Grace all night so he didn't have to worry about pretending. Gerard was even smiling at him a lot. James supposed that's what it was like to have a brother.

It was all foreign to him, but he would grow accustomed to it in time.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt lips on his neck. James released a breathy laugh at the tickle of the soft kisses Ray was giving him. It was a pleasant way to wake up in the morning although he had been up already.

"I'm the luckiest person alive to be woken up like this." James mumbled.

Ray stopped and laughed into James skin. "Well, I'm your husband, so you don't have to worry about other people waking up like this."

"Yes, I'm special." James said with a grin. He turned around to face Ray. James would have wished they were both naked, but he hadn't gotten that far. "I love you," he said, imagining that's what you would say to someone you married.

Ray smiled and kissed James. "I love you too." James felt the absence when Ray pulled away. "Damn, remember when we just used to lie in bed and make out?"

That sounded like Heaven to James. He missed out on that sad to say. He sighed. "When we weren't parents?"

"Yeah." Ray chuckled. He pulled James closer to him. "I love Grace, but it was fun when it was still us."

_I wish it was only us_ , James thought. "Oh well, right?"

Ray opened his mouth but a wail was heard. James didn't want to get up and check on the child, but he didn't even have to get up. Ray kissed him and winked before getting out of bed.

He supposed it made sense. Mikey was with Grace all the time. James realized Ray was becoming more amazing by the second. He just lied there in bed imagining how Mikey would feel to know Ray was kissing and holding him. It would tear his twin go pieces. James would make it a priority to visit his twin some time today or tomorrow to rub it in his face.

James sat up and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand when Ray entered the room with Grace. He bit back his urge to frown at the sight.

"Good morning, Grace." James cooed when Ray got onto the bed and placed Grace in his arms. He ignored her staring. She was trying to figure him out for sure. He played with the little brown tufts of hair on her head. "Did you have a good sleep, princess?" James remembered Ray calling her that yesterday.

Grace yawned, but her attention remained on James. James gushed at the sight. He saw Ray smile at the corner of his eye. He was clearly doing a good job at pretending to be a parent. It was draining, but at least she wasn't getting fussy right now. She was probably relaxed by Ray. If Ray was here, she knew she was fine.

"What's the plan for today?" James questioned while he pulled Grace closer to him. She didn't snuggle in his embrace like she might if it were Mikey.

"Nothing specific." Ray answered. "Gerard and Frank might come over with Bandit. I was hoping to just spend time with my lovely husband and daughter."

James blushed. "Why are you so amazing?" It was genuine. The conversations he was having with Ray were not fake. The man before him was making him go insane. How could someone be so perfect?

Ray shrugged. "Not as amazing as you."

"I don't know if that's true." James responded honestly. He was a horrible person, that he knew. No one was asking him to confess his sins, so he kept them all to himself. He was no saint like Ray probably. Mikey was likely a better person than he.

At that moment, Grace whined and extended one arm out to her dad. Ray smiled and held her little hand. She seemed pleased with this since she didn't make a noise.

"You've given me so much, Mikes. Your love and care. _Grace_." Ray listed off. James was a bit focused on how Mikey gave Grace to Ray. He would think about that later. For now, he was just concentrating on that voice of Ray's.

James leaned close so his face was inches from Ray's. "You've given me just as much," he whispered before connecting their lips. Grace whimpered. James bit back a curse when Ray pulled away.

"I think she's hungry." Ray said with a chuckle. He took her out of James's arms and got out of bed. "I'll go feed her."

James nodded. He would have to learn how to do it soon, but it was nice that Ray was taking care of Grace. "I'll see you both downstairs," he replied while he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

He smirked at the mirror.

Everything was going as planned.

**_~~~_ **

There was nothing for him to do besides let the time go by. When sitting down got tiring he randomly stood up. The chains didn't let him go far enough where he could walk a bit further from the wall. All he could do was stay there and think about his family that he was taken away from. He wanted to go back to them, but there was no way for him at the moment. Pete and James planned for him to stay down here _forever_.

Mikey wasn't bored enough to miss Pete though. He had come back downstairs to see if he has eaten the breakfast he left him. So he wouldn't starve, Mikey ate what was given to him. Pete tried conversing with him, but Mikey gave him the silent treatment. He refused to say a word to his ex if he didn't have to.

He didn't have a watch and there was no clock in the basement, so he didn't know the specific time. There was a window in the basement so there was light inside the room. He didn't want to admit it, but it did suck being left in the pitch blackness where it was cold. Last night, there was not even a blanket left for him. Mikey wasn't going to ask Pete for anything. He didn't want to. Maybe he was being stubborn about the whole situation, but he didn't want to submit to any of this. It felt like he didn't have a choice though.

Hours had gone by and he was missing his family so much. He wanted to be with his husband and hold his daughter. He wished for his brother, Frank and niece to be with them too. Mikey nearly felt like tearing up. A tear cascaded down his cheek when he heard the basement door open. Pete was coming back downstairs.

Mikey was sitting down with his knees to his stomach. Pete was carrying a water bottle and slid it over to Mikey. Hesitantly, the younger Way grabbed the bottle and held it. He hadn't thought of the likelihood that Pete might've done something to the food he ate. He was feeling a bit hesitant now that he was considering the possibility.

"I know James wanted to go over the whole thing about him existing, but I decided since I'm here and he's busy, I might as well." Pete began. Mikey arched an eyebrow at him. "Your father gave away James right after he was born. He was always going to give one of you away."

Mikey glared at him. "Why didn't my dad let us know? We had the right." Does his mom even know?

"Maybe that's something you can find out one day. James was born with health issues so his adoptive parents left New Jersey and raised him in California. He's been there his whole life. He never would have found out ever."

Mikey scoffed. "Until he met you, right?" He recalled hearing from Pete's friend Joe Trohman, that Pete left to California to do "business." The only way James would have known about him was because of Pete. "Did you give him this idea so you could have me like I'm some object?"

Pete chuckled. "He wants your life, that's for certain. His life sucked, so he wants to trade it with you. I convinced him not to kill you."

"Thank you for that, Peter." Mikey said sarcastically. He fiddled with his fingers. "He gets my life and you...get me?" It was sick and Mikey wished he had a clue on how to get out of here.

Pete nodded. "It works out for the both of us."

"Not for me or my family." Mikey replied. He tilted his head. "How do I know that my family and friends are safe? What does James want to succeed by being me?"

Pete shrugged. "He's jealous of you, Mikes. Everything you have seems like paradise to him, apparently. He's not gonna kill any of them, if that's what you're worried about."

"Your words aren't comforting." Mikey admitted. "Neither of you are going to get away with this. You will be caught. I will get out."

Pete smirked. "It's cute you think that. You're being hopeful, but James plans on keeping your life. I don't plan on letting you go easily."

"Because you're both insane." Mikey spat at him. "You both should be institutionalized!"

Pete pouted. "I don't want us to argue, Mikes. I want us to work out again. You wouldn't have ever agreed to it any other way."

"So you had to devise a plan with my long lost twin so I would be yours forever?" Mikey questioned.

Pete sighed in disappointment. "I told you you need to get used to this, Mikey. I'm being patient with you." _I've only been here for barely a day_ , Mikey thought. "I don't want to do things against your will."

"But you will." Pete had already done it. Mikey wanted to wash away the touches Pete left on him. Or the kiss on his lips from this morning. At some point, Pete had to let him wash, right?

"It doesn't have to be this hard." Pete said while he turned away and headed for the stairs. Mikey would have thrown another insult if he could find one. The thought that Pete would continue to do things to him unwillingly made him shudder.

Pete was obsessed with him and James was crazy - the perfect match for chaos that would end up hurting a bunch of people.

Mikey was terrified of what either of them would do.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×  
> I'm so sorry Ray you have absolutely no clue what's going on 😫  
> Poor Moikey everything is blurry to him right  
> I should be asleep but I don't wanna sleep  
> Sad for me but I will end up going to bed after this  
> There's more to come ♥️♥️♥️  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×


	10. The kids don't care if you're alright, honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "Vampire Money" by My Chemical Romance  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> WARNING: Nonconsensual touching and references of drug use on someone unwillingly

**_November 1st, 2020_ **

"What do you want to do today?" Ray asked when they settled down at the dining table. James thought it was romantic that Ray had made breakfast for them. He was falling in love with the afro haired man each second.

James would have preferred ignoring the whole world and being with Ray, but he doubted Mikey only did that. Sad to say, he probably held Grace close and spent time with his husband and daughter. James would have rid of Grace if he could. He would have to keep those dark thoughts to himself. The child wasn't too much of a hassle. She would have to put up with him like he would have to with her. If she couldn't...James didn't feel like finishing the sentence. It wouldn't end well is all James could say.

"Maybe take Grace out? I feel bad keeping her inside all day." James recalled spotting Mikey take Grace out a few times while Pete and he were spying. "I don't want to be too overbearing."

Ray smiled. "You're just thinking about her. It's normal for parents to worry about exposing their baby into the outside world." He eyed Grace, who was sitting in her highchair watching them. "Do you remember Gee went into full Mama Bear mode after Bandit was born?"

James didn't, but he nodded his head and chuckled knowingly. "God how could I forget?" Soon, he would be close with Gerard too. It would take time since he'd have to learn certain things, but he'd get there. Same goes for Frank and even Bandit. "I guess we just care about our kids too much."

"You both are awesome parents." Ray nodded. Grace reached out to her dad. In response, Ray gave her his hand and laughed when she just held onto it tightly. "You can't blame a parent for being caring and loving, right?"

James replied with a smile. It seemed like he was acting like a proper parent based on Ray's reaction. He sent Grace a grin. Her inquisitive stares didn't bother him. She wasn't ringing any alarms since no one was bothered by the way she has been acting around him. They thought it was nothing and this worked to his advantage.

**~~~**

It felt like hours ago when Pete came downstairs to give him some books. They were random and sci-fi based which he guessed was a plus. It reminded him of the comic books Gerard and he read as children. The movies he watched with Ray. There was nothing much for him to do and even if there was something for him to distract himself with his mind would end up going back to his family and friends.

The sound of the basement door opening meant certain things. Pete could be bringing him food and water. It was barely today when Pete decided to bring him something to do. Mikey was thankful that he didn't get a paper cut from the books.

When the basement door opened, Mikey looked up. Pete was walking downstairs with a tray in his hands.

"What's that?" Mikey eyed the tray in Pete's hands. There was something on top of it, but he couldn't see what it was.

Pete advanced towards the table and placed the tray on it. Mikey watched Pete fiddle with something on the tray. The fact that Pete hadn't answered him was concerning.

"It sucks because I wanted you to just be willing with me." Pete said. He grabbed something from the tray. Mikey narrowed his eyes. Damn his eyesight! Pete approached him. "I've been patient with you and I've tried, but...it doesn't seem to be working."

Mikey could tell something was in Pete's hand and he was getting closer to him. Mikey scooted away, but he couldn't escape. He got up but Pete used his free hand to grab him.

"Let me go!" Mikey exclaimed while he struggled. Pete pinned him to the wall and stretched his right arm out. Mikey gasped when he felt something prick his skin. What was Pete injecting in him? "Pete..."

Pete whispered. "This won't make you drunk and it won't make you love me on the spot like I wish." He removed the needle and syringe once the liquid was gone. "It'll make you weak. So you won't struggle."

Mikey gulped and felt his arms go limp. Pete was injecting drugs into him so he wouldn't fight him back. It would make things easier for Pete for whenever he wanted to do things to him. His knees turned to jelly and he fell, but Pete threw the syringe and needle onto the floor and caught him.

There was nothing he could do but just _be_ there. The drugs would likely wear off by tomorrow, but right now he was under Pete's control. Pete fished something out from his pocket and unlocked the shackles on Mikey's wrist. The lanky young male would have cheered for this, but it wasn't a success. Pete embraced him tightly.

"I'm doing this for us, Mikes." Pete whispered in Mikey's ear. "I'm not going to rape you. I haven't done it yet, have I?"

Mikey was glad he could still move his mouth. "I hate you for this...you don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't have ever done this..."

"Get used to this, Mikey." Pete pulled away and rested his forehead on Mikey's. "In time, you'll love me like you did before." Pete placed his arms underneath Mikey so he could lift him up bridal style. "You'll be happy with me again, Mikey, I promise."

 _I'm surrounded by psychos_ , Mikey thought. He shut his eyes when Pete brought him upstairs. Even if he got to see what the house looked like he couldn't do anything about it. As long as he was drugged, he couldn't do a thing.

  
**~~~**

Ray and he decided they were going to head over to Nestor's with Grace. He remembered the coffeeshop owned by Lindsey Ballato and her wife Jamia. James was familiar with the place. Pete said this was a place Ray, Mikey, Gerard and Frank loved to go to whenever they could. Mikey had gone with Grace to visit Lindsey and Jamia often after he did it once. Pete and he caught his twin doing so. Luckily, when Pete and he went into the coffeeshop, he kept his head down while Pete ordered for them. No one was aware that there was another person in the world that looked exactly like Mikey.

"We're gonna go see your Aunt Lindsey and Jamia, Grace." Ray said while looking down at his daughter. He removed her from her highchair. "I'm gonna get her ready."

"Kay." James said. He took the plates and brought them to the sink. While Ray was getting Grace dressed, he examined his new home. He made his way towards the living room where there were picture frames settled on the mantle. 

Most of the pictures were of Ray and Mikey with Grace. Frank, Gerard and Bandit were in some of them too. James's eyes landed on a wedding photo of Ray and Mikey where they were dressed up with bright smiles on their faces. His stomach churned uncomfortably seeing his twin with Ray. He was becoming attached to the messy haired man. 

James stared at the wedding band on his right hand. He set the picture back on the mantle. There was nothing for him to worry about. James was going to make sure of that. Mikey was never going to come back. James was there to stay in his twin's shoes forever. With a devilish smirk, he left the living room and headed upstairs. 

Once the three of them were ready, they headed out. Grace was clinging onto her stuffed unicorn while she sat quietly in the stroller. Dressed in Mikey's grey peacoat, James pushed the stroller while Ray was walking beside him towards Nestor's. 

Ray eyed Grace's unicorn. "She reminds me of you when she holds her unicorn." James recalled small little random facts Pete provided about Mikey. Mikey's love for unicorns being one of them. "I think you're her favorite." 

"That's not true." James argued with a grin. There was no way Grace saw him as a favorite anything. He wondered if Grace thought her mom abandoned her. He didn't know what went on in her mind, but she knew he wasn't Mikey.

Ray opened the door to the coffeeshop once they made it there. James pushed in the stroller and headed inside. He was welcomed by the familiar aromatic coffee scent wafting in the room. At the corner of his eye, he could spot Frank and Ray's assistant Kellin who would come in to get coffee for everyone. 

When he heard two women squeal, he remained composed. Lindsey and Jamia advanced towards them jubilantly. The two were his friends, he had to remember. Lindsey and Jamia were not people he would have to get used to seeing _every_ _day_ unlike Gerard, Frank or Bandit. 

"Hey Jams and Linds." Ray greeted the females. He left the door open for a young woman to exit the coffeeshop. 

"Ray, Mikey," Jamia began. She then eyed the stroller. "Hi Grace!" James noted the small giggle that escaped his niece. Jamia glanced up at James. "Can I hold her?" 

James nodded. "Yeah, of course." If it meant he didn't need to be around her, so be it. It felt _wrong_ holding Grace. He believed he would feel like way if he was around any child. Bandit hadn't affected him much, but that could be because she didn't know who he really was. 

"Do you guys have pictures from yesterday?" Lindsey asked while Jamia unbuckled Grace from her stroller. 

Ray gave Lindsey a thumbs up. "Yup!" He fished his cell out of his pocket and messed with it for a moment. "Here you go," he said, handing his phone to Lindsey. 

"They look so adorable!" Lindsey gushed. Ray had taken plenty pictures of Bandit and Grace for this Halloween. There were some of the rest of them, but the main focus was on how the precious little girls looked.

While holding Grace, Jamia leaned close to Lindsey to see the picture on the phone. "The beanie is adorable, Mikey." 

"Thanks. I spent a lot of time working on it. It was worth it in the end." The interactions Mikey had with the female couple came back to him. He listened well when he spied on his twin. 

Jamia asked. "They went as characters from Gerard's comic, right?" She went back to smiling at Grace while Lindsey continued looking at the phone.

"He finally listened to Frank and went as Party Poison. Frank went as Fun Ghoul if he came back from the dead." Ray explained. "Grace had a fun time. She was looking at everyone's costumes." 

Lindsey handed Ray back the phone. "Hopefully she wasn't too freaked out." 

"I think she had fun." James replied, sending a bright smile to Grace. Right now she was too focused on the attention she was gaining from Jamia. 

Ray placed his phone in his pocket and encircled an arm around James's waist. "Are you two still willing to take up on the offer of babysiting her?"

"Are you considering date night?" Lindsey wriggled her eyebrows. James couldn't help but blush at the thought of Ray and he being intimate. They were married so it would only make sense. 

"I think it would be fun. We haven't had a little break in some time." Ray said. He turned to James. "What do you think, babe?" 

An evening without parading being a parent would be relieving. He was dreading the moment when he didn't have Ray with him to watch Grace, but he didn't have to worry about it right now. 

James smirked. "Sounds fun." 

~~~

It was nice that he had gotten the chance to be washed. Sure, he was drugged and Pete was the one cleaning him. Pete must have not given him much since by the time he was done showering, his arms weren't feeling limp and neither were his legs. He was able to pee thank goodness. Pete gave him his privacy and there was nothing in the bathroom he could even use as a weapon. 

Mikey was a bit confused as to why Pete was able to give him clothes. He was mostly surprised that the shirt Pete gave him was one exactly like he had at home: his old Anthrax t-shirt. This was was less faded. Pete probably convinced James to go buy him some clothes he liked to wear. He would have asked what other clothes that were for him, but he couldn't find the will to speak at that time. 

  
Afterwards, he was dragged back to the basement. Pete shackled him again and went to bring him food. Mikey thought about how much it sucked being drugged. He didn't want to go through that again. He would have to endure it all if he continued rejecting Pete's affection.

The idea of giving in to Pete made him gag, but he had to. Pete would either be suspicious that he was being so willing or keep his guard up. No matter what, if Pete was able to trust him Mikey could figure out a way to escape. The house had a basic two-story layout. The basement led up the kitchen and once you exited the kitchen you were near the living room and stairs for the second floor. The front door was in the living room.

He brushed off his thoughts when he heard the familiar basement door opening. Mikey kept quiet when Pete came downstairs with two trays. He could tell food was on one and perhaps the drugs on the other. The idea that Pete was going to drug him again made his blood boil.

He was starting to realize he couldn't play this game by his rules. He wanted to leave and go back to his family. He could do that. He could expose Pete and James for what they did, but he needed the chance to do so. He could go back to his family and friends, but he needed to do what needed to be done. He couldn't beat fire with fire.

Mikey was going to get back to his family. He made would make it so no matter how much he hated how.

"Here." Pete scooted the tray of food to him. He didn't go back to the table, he just sat there on the floor across his ex. "What did you think about the books?"

Mikey shrugged. "They were a good read." All the comic book reading made Gerard and he fast readers. Pete left him three books and he was on the last chapter of the third book. He would need new books.

"You always were a fast reader." Pete said proudly. He grabbed the books and Mikey didn't bother telling him he wasn't finished with one of them. "You know, I never got to tell you but...I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to kiss that guy. It...it was a mistake."

Mikey could hear the genuineness in Pete's apology, but that didn't mean he was going to forgive him for everything. If he had to kill Pete with a knife right not he would if it meant escaping. He couldn't do that, of course. Sad to say, he had to _pretend_.

"Why were you drinking that day?" Mikey asked. He was just making conversation. If he said something too emotionally charged he would make Pete mad. The idea was to get on Pete's good side. "I know you usually drank, but...was there a reason you did that day? You wouldn't have kissed him if you weren't drunk."

There was a silent while Mikey ate and Pete watched him searching for an answer.

"It wasn't the first time I cheated on you...when you caught me." Pete cleared up. "I knew you loved Ray. If he called, you'd go. That's not a horrible thing, I'd do the same for Joe or Andy, they're my friends, but...he wasn't just your friend. You...you were head over heels for him. I began drinking a lot when I thought you'd never stop loving him. Those times, I've kissed men and women. I never slept with them, I never went that far."

Mikey gnawed on his bottom lip. "You know that for sure? You weren't too drunk to remember?"

"Trust me, at that time you were the only one I was intimate with." Pete promised. "I wanted to drink so I wouldn't think about you thinking about Ray. It worked until...you caught me and I lost you forever."

Mikey finished what was left on his plate. He picked up the water bottle and opened it. "It really hurt me, you know. I never thought you'd _cheat_ on me. I wanted to...rid of the feelings I had for Ray."

"Because we believed he was straight and he was dating a girl." Pete finished. Mikey nodded. "If Ray was straight, he married Christa and I had never cheated on you, would you still be with me?"

Mikey thought for a moment. It was hard to think about it because he had the love of his life. He was married to Ray. He never thought of Ray being straight or if he ended up staying with Christa forever. It was hard to imagine because it wasn't how things ended up. Ray was gay, he was just painting a pretty picture for his homophobic family. Since he was gay, Ray and Christa didn't work out.

Before he knew Ray was gay and was dating Pete, Mikey believed maybe he would learn to love Pete the way he loved Ray. Maybe he never could? First loves were always first loves.

"Maybe." Mikey mumbled. He kept his eyes on the floor while Pete stared at him. He didn't look up when Pete got up and took his tray. Mikey wondered if he would drug him up again this time. He wasn't giving him the silent treatment, that meant something right?

Pete placed the tray on the table and took the syringe and needle from the other tray and approached Mikey. The younger Way had the urge to move away like he had earlier, but this time he just sat there and waited. Maybe if he didn't struggle Pete would see this as some type of submission? If he couldn't get Pete to stop injecting drugs in him, maybe he could get him to lower the dose?

Mikey winced when he felt the prick on his arm. He closed his eyes and set his head back to touch the wall. He didn't know how to feel when Pete unlocked the shackles again. It's not like he could move around.

"I love you, Mikey," Pete whispered before pecking Mikey's cheek while he embraced him securely. Mikey just stayed there. It's not like he could hug back if he could.

 _Do whatever you can to escape_ , Mikey repeated the thought in his head as a mental reminder. He had to get back to his family.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×  
> Sorry if some parts seemed rushed over like the whole "bath scene" with Pete and Mikey - writing out a scene like that seemed a bit uncomfortable too me especially since it's all nonconsensual  
> I also don't know the types of drugs you give someone to make them more compliant either fictional or not so we're just gonna go with it 😂😂😂  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×


	11. Mama, we all go to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "Mama" by My Chemical Romance  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

**_November 1st, 2020_ **

Gerard and Frank had invited them over for dinner tonight. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, based on Ray's reaction. When Frank called them, Ray simply answered with, "what would you like us to bring?" and that was that. Since Gerard and Mikey were so close, it didn't surprise James anymore on what that meant. He would have to get used to having Gerard in his life like everyone else. It would be different having a sibling, but it didn't seem to be too hard. Gerard was convinced that James was the younger brother he always thought he knew.

"Hi Uncle Ray and Uncle Mikey!" Bandit greeted them joyously when they arrived. Frank was standing right next to her so he could open the door. "Hi Grace!" Bandit glanced at her baby cousin.

Ray greeted Bandit with his sunshine smile. "Hi Bands." He was holding Grace and since he knew he could trust Bandit, he asked, "do you want to hold Grace, Bands?"

Bandit nodded excitedly and held out her arms. Before Ray got the chance to give his daughter to his niece, Frank spoke up. "Remember to just he careful with her, Bands." Frank watched as Ray handed Grace to Bandit. "Come in, guys," he moved out of the doorway. Bandit had already walked away with Grace. After Ray and James were inside, Frank shut the door.

"Mikey, Ray!" Gerard exclaimed when he exited the door that led to the kitchen. Anyone could see the little dark circles under his eyes. He appeared exhausted. "How has your day been?"

Ray was the one to answer. "Good. We went to visit Jams and Linds." The afro-haired man eyed Bandit and Grace. "They were really happy to see Grace."

Gerard chuckled. "I remember when Bands was born and they were always fawning over her."

"They should think about having a kid of their own. They love kids and they're always asking to babysit." Frank reasoned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Ray snapped his fingers. "That's what we were talking about when we were over there!" Frank and Gerard looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "They had asked weeks ago to babysit. I thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea for Mikes and I to have a date night."

James stood there with a genuine smile. The idea of just being with Ray all alone was satisfactory to him. They would be together and neither of them would have to deal with Grace and. Maybe he could convince Ray for them to just have some alone time at some hotel for a weekend? Without a doubt, Jamia and Lindsey would be on board with that.

He knew he would be more than pleased with that.

"Romantic." Gerard commented. He placed a hand on his hip and turned to Frank. "Remember when we used to do date night?"

Frank pouted. "We always can, Gee." He pecked his husband's cheek. "Do you think Jams and Linds would want to babysit Grace _and_ Bandit?"

"I wouldn't want to put so much on their shoulders, Frankie..." Gerard responded worriedly.

"I be they wouldn't mind it." Gerard was looking at him curiously. James didn't realize he had spoken until after he opened his mouth. James shrugged. "They seemed really excited about babysitting Grace, so they might not have a problem with it, Gee."

"They do love Bands." Gerard said, feeling like it may not be such a bad idea. It had been some time since Bandit had seen her aunts. Jamia and Lindsey would probably be happy to have both Bandit and Grace to hang out with.

Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulders and pulled his husband close. "Look, if they say they can't handle two kiddos, we'll ask if they can babysit Bands another time."

"True." Gerard saw his husband's point. He felt better that way, knowing that Jamia and Lindsey had a choice and if they felt like they couldn't handle two kids that was fine.

Frank smiled and turned to look at Ray and James's direction. "Hey Ray, I was wanting to talk you about All Time Low, if you don't mind. I got a voicemail from Alex today about something the band discussed."

"Is everything okay?" James questioned. Pete mentioned Mikey worked as an official bassist at My Chem (the shortened name for My Chemical Romance Records), so Mikey was involved in the company though he didn't make important decisions that Ray and Frank would make.

Frank nodded. "Yeah, it's more of a _personal_ matter. It involves another member of the group."

"They're not fighting, are they?" Gerard queried.

"I would doubt they would be having a quarrel together that was too major. They get along really well together." Ray answered.

"Don't worry, no one is fighting." Frank cleared up everyone's worries, mostly Gerard's. James could care less about the artists Frank and Ray saw. "It's actually the _opposite_."

Gerard tilted his head before gasping in realization. "Oh okay."

Instead of talking in a different room, Ray and Frank decided to talk in the living room near the window. Bandit was holding Grace on the couch. James was observing his two nieces while tuning out whatever whispers that came from Ray and Frank. Gerard had gone back to the kitchen real quick.

James realized that Bandit wasn't too bad being around, but he figured that was because he didn't need to pretend to be her parent or she didn't see right through him like Grace could. Since she was with her cousin and surrounded by other family members, Grace was relaxed and was even smiling while Bandit gave her attention.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" James jumped when he suddenly heard Gerard's voice right beside him. He spun to his left to see Gerard beside him.

James lightly shoved Gerard. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Gee." 

"I have been thinking about having another one." Gerard advanced towards James. 

"Another kid?" James was a bit surprised by Gerard's words. He couldn't relate for the desire to have mini humans in your life. 

"Yeah," he said. He sent James a grin. "I know Ray and you have talked about it before." James nodded his head knowingly. "You were right though. Grace is only a baby. If you had another baby, she might get jealous."

James opened his mouth to say something when Gerard's words replayed in his head. _If you had another baby, she might get jealous_. If he - Mikey - had another baby. It was like he was learning another fact about his twin. Suddenly, things were starting to click in his head.

"She _is_ still very young." James admitted absentmindedly. His eyes averted to Ray who was passionately speaking to Frank. How could Pete leave out such an important detail about his twin? He knew Pete told him Ray and Mikey were parents, but he was never specific on the whole thing. 

"I know we wanted to wait until Bandit was a little bit older. She's five and...it's not a bad idea, right?" James could hear the anxiousness in his older brother's voice.

James scoffed. "Do you have baby fever, Gee?" He wasn't sure if Gerard had talked about this with Mikey before.

"A little..." Gerard mumbled. James watched Gerard eye Bandit and Grace before turning back to him. "Okay yes, I have! Can you blame me though?" James would beg to differ. He just didn't understand the want of having tiny humans to take care of.

To make matters worse, he was stuck taking care of a child that wasn't his. Still, it was interesting that his brothers were born differently than other males. He couldn't help but wonder.

Deciding to change the subject, James spun to face Gerard. "You look exhausted, Gee. Did something keep you up?" James didn't remember his brother looking like this yesterday.

Gerard exhaled. "It's all about me stressing over wanting another baby. I was too anxious about the whole thing that not even cuddling with Frankie could lull me to sleep."

 _Why are you so worried about it_? James wondered. "How did Frank react?" Gerard sent him a look before making his way back to the kitchen. Curiously, James followed. When he entered, he saw Gerard gathering plates. "Gee, tell me. You know you can."

Gerard stopped what he was doing, nearly slamming a plate down on the island. James could tell by Gerard's downcast gaze and his lip biting that he wasn't too sure to answer.

"I...I haven't told him...you know he's worried, Mikey." Gerard finally spoke up. It sounded like a small, frightened whisper. "The pregnancy with Bands was a lot and he...he just worries..."

James was unaware of the whole pregnancy with Bandit. Pete told him nothing about it, so he was just going to have to act like he knew. He had the obvious facts: Gerard's pregnancy with Bandit wasn't good. Frank was worried enough that Gerard didn't even want to speak out that he wanted another baby.

Perhaps Gerard almost died when he delivered Bandit? James wasn't sure.

He has seen people do this to comfort someone, so he approached his brother's side and pulled him into a hug. James hoped he was selling this whole thing. It was a lot of stuff he wasn't accustomed to, but he believed he was getting the hang of it. Another year of this and he would be perfect.

"You should tell him, Gee. He loves you and you love him, that's all you both need to remember. You're just hurting yourself keeping it yourself since you're stressing over it."

Gerard's eyes became glossy. "But...if I tell him..."

James interjected. "He's not going to get mad at you, Gee, you don't need to worry about that. He loves you too much. He should be understanding of your wants. Maybe he'll disagree, but he should be there holding your hand while you're both deciding." God, he hated everything coming out of his mouth, but it sounded like a brotherly or Mikey response.

Gerard smiled and pulled away from James, showing off his tiny teeth. "You always know the right thing to say, Mikey." He pushed a few vibrant red strands out of his face. "I thought I was supposed to be the older brother."

James rolled his eyes and laughed. "No one is taking that title from you, Gee, no matter how many times _I_ act like the older one." He pulled off a genuine smile. He had been practicing it and now it was fluent to him. Sure it was fake, but no one needed to know that.

No one needed to know anything about the truth. The plus was that they never would.

  
**~~~**

"What were you doing in California?" Mikey asked suddenly. He had read the books Pete brought him and he hadn't brought up new ones.

Pete was sitting across from him again. Mikey had been the one to make the first step in getting on Pete's good side. He wasn't enjoying any part of this, but he had a goal he was determined to achieve. Screw Pete and James, he was getting out of this situation.

"I was working with a music company during the day. At night, I lived at the bars until I went home." Pete explained.

Mikey arched an eyebrow. "Is that how you met James?" He doubted James would have figured out about his biological family if it weren't for meeting Pete.

"He was working at Taste of Ink. We met and later got to know each other. Afterwards, we took all our saved up money and got a plane to Jersey." Pete clarified. He failed to mention the details on how much James and he got to know each other.

Mikey watched Pete when he decided to change his seating arrangement. The younger Way eyeballed his ex as he decided to sit right next to him with his back on the brick wall. Slowly, Mikey scooted close to Pete and rested his head on his shoulder. This was the plan. This was how he was going to escape. All it took was some manipulation on his part.

If Pete was surprised by Mikey's response, he didn't show it. He ended up resting his head on Mikey's. He took Mikey's limp right hand and rubbed his fingers over Mikey's pale white flesh. Funny enough, Ray did something similar when they were lying down together. He would just take Mikey's hands and touch them like they were the most precious things in the world.

It felt wrong that Pete was doing something Ray did. This was all wrong. Pete shouldn't be the one being this way towards him.

 _No, don't start acting that way,_ Mikey lectured. He knew this was going to be tough. Who the hell would be okay with their ex kidnapping them and being obsessed over them? _You know why you're doing this - this is how you escape._

Without much thought to it, Mikey lifted up his head and planted his lips on Pete's cheek. It was a small kiss, yet it caused Pete to face him in shock right after.

"Mikey..." Pete mumbled.

Mikey didn't have anything to say. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't the act that shocked him, but the fact that he had done it. Surely enough, Pete was thinking of countless things they could do together. Mikey knew that Pete was favoring him being willing and compliant. In a way, Mikey was thankful that Pete hadn't just taken advantage of him (even though he did drug him).

He was going to make it out of here. He was going to see his family and friends again. James and Pete were going to pay for everything.

 _Just a little more time,_ Mikey thought hopefully. He was doing this no matter what.

**~~~**

After they got home, James was realizing being around Ray was becoming addicting. It was like the afro-haired man was his own personal drug. It had not been long since he entered this whole new life. It felt like it had gone by in a single flash, but he made sure to indulge in every second of it. He fit perfectly in Mikey's shoes and no one was giving him a weird look. Of course, all except Grace, but he could handle the infant who meant nothing to him. Grace was wrong if she thought she was going to be his defeat. 

  
Interestingly enough, no one even stole a second glance Grace's way. She refused to reply to his affection he poured onto her. He had to step up his game when he was around others, which wasn't often he noticed. When he was alone with the infant at home, he wouldn't care. He would be impatient with her or not pepper kisses all over her face. He would changed, fed and kept an eye on her. He could on the ground with her when she played even though she may never respond back.

He would be the perfect parent in front of everyone but when the moment he was alone with Grace that would be out the door. James was keeping this life and no brat was going to be his downfall. He did keep track of her behavior around him though.

Grace kept staring at him. She refused to show him any affection when he was alone with her. If Ray, Frank or Gerard and Bandit were present, she was more relaxed. James guessed this was because she knew the four. Yes, James was aware that the whole "babies know things adults don't" was true. He didn't waste his time trying to figure out how she cracked the code. She would have to deal with it though. James was never leaving.

Another interesting aspect of Mikey's life was what Ray referred to him as. Halloween was when James heard it. Apparently, Mikey was "mommy" to Grace. It was so foreign to him that it took time for it to settle in. He had so many questions about the title, but it's not like he could ask Ray why he was Grace's _mom._

Things got even more interesting when they went over to Frank and Gerard's. Gerard was the one talking about "thinking about having another one" and how "if he had another baby, Grace would be jealous." When they got home, he went through a little picture book of Grace's in her nursery, he found pictures of when the baby girl was born. It didn't take a genius to figure everything out. Mikey was in a hospital gown holding a newly born Grace in many of the first pictures.

Everyone knew that there were some males who were born with the ability to carry children naturally. When Pete told him that Mikey was a parent, James never suspected that Ray and he naturally conceived Grace. The "carrier gene" was neither common or rare among males it was just something that did or didn't happen. It explained why Mikey was Grace's mom and Gerard was Bandit's. His brothers were born with the carrier gene.

He thought about Ray.

Now that he had that lovely man in his life as his, he couldn't imagine letting him go. James wanted to do whatever was possible to make it so. He would never let go of Ray. The man was convinced that he was Mikey and it would stay that way forever. James didn't care what it took for him to keep Ray. If he had to die as Mikey Toro then so be it. If he had to continue being Grace's mom then he would do it. Ray was his now.

The perfect idea hit him when he was watching Ray and Grace's interactions. Seeing Ray give Grace kisses and embrace her sweetly made the plan more solid.

How identical were Mikey and he? Pete was the one who told him there were no birthmarks anywhere on his body. If he did, would James have some too? The main point of this train of thought was because he wondered if he could do what Gerard and Mikey did. Mikey and he were identical twins - it could be a big possibility.

If he had a child with Ray it would seal the deal. Even if for some reason he was caught and the plan went down the drain, Ray and he would always be connected by that child. He doubted Ray would ever find it in his benevolent soul to rid of their child. If they conceived a child, Ray could never escape him. Besides, this would be _Ray's_ and _his_ kid. Maybe he would be able to love it? If he wanted to, perhaps he could stage a little accident for Grace and Ray would only have the child he shared with him. He wouldn't be forced to be the mother to Mikey's kid.

The extra treat regarding the plan was that it would break Mikey. His twin would be devastated to even hear that Ray slept with someone else. Ray having another baby with someone that wasn't him would just be the icing on the cake.

It was the perfect plan.

**[Warning: Implications of someone having sex with someone without knowing that person isn't the person they love.]**

James laid on the bed while Ray entered the room from checking on Grace. When the other got in bed, James made a move. He had his thighs in between Ray's waist and leaned down to trace kisses all over _his_ _husband's_ neck. Damn, he wished he could film the whole thing and force Mikey to watch it. Watch as he seduces Ray. Watch as he is filled by Ray's essence and hopefully result in impregnation. It would be a sweet taste in his mouth to see Mikey shatter piece by piece.

" _Mikey_..." Ray moaned. He placed his hands on James's hips. "You're being...really affectionate..." Abruptly, Ray sat up and James stopped. Ray beamed. "What's the special occasion?"

James shrugged. "Nothing, really." He wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and brought him close. "I just...was wondering about something."

Ray asked curiously. "What is it, babe?"

"I want another one." James whispered, his lips seductively ghosting over Ray's.

Ray smiled. "Another what?" James could see the gears working in the afro'd man's head. "Another baby?" James nodded and pecked Ray's lips. Ray chuckled. "We _did_ talk about that."

James refrained his eyebrow from arching. It was normal for couples to discuss future children if they already had one, he supposed. Obviously, the topic has come up between Ray and Mikey. James noticed Ray wasn't taken aback by the seduction. His twin must be able to make people's heads spin when he wanted to. Did Mikey even have to try when it came to Ray or Pete?

"I thought you wanted to wait a little?" Ray asked. He wasn't upset by it though, James caught. Ray must have just loved kids in general and wanted however many Mikey agreed having with him. "Until Grace was a little older?"

James smirked. "I changed my mind." He played with Ray's curls. "Do you...not want to?" James questioned with a pout.

"Of course I want more kids with you, Mikes." Ray hated seeing his husband in a depressed state. "I just want to make sure that's something _you_ want right now. You're the one who's doing all the work."

"Ray, you're helping out too. You don't give yourself enough credit." James muttered before planting his lips on Ray's. _His_ husband's lips were addictive. While making out passionately with Ray, James felt excitement bubble within him. He was going to have sex with Ray. Why did it feel like some sort of achievement?

In seconds, Ray had him pinned to the bed. While Ray was leaving kisses all his neck, James swiftly stripped out of his clothes. Once he was naked, Ray stopped and removed his pajamas too. When the other glanced back at him, James noticed how different Ray's eyes were. They weren't dark with lust, but full of _admiration_.

Huh. So this is what "making love" was like, James guessed.

Either way, James was going to get impregnated by Ray and he was going to rub it in Mikey's face tomorrow.

Oh sweet victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> I hope you are all enjoying this story trust me Mikey shall not endure this for too long! One more chapter I promise my friends!!!! I feel bad putting Moikey through this even poor Ray and Grace  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~


	12. You're still the good-for-nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

**_November 2nd, 2020_ **

When Ray went to take a shower, James set up an appointment at a hospital in Newark. He wanted to find out about this ability of Gerard and Mikey's. He was hoping to become impregnated with Ray's child soon. He didn't know anything about male pregnancy, so he was desperate for some answers to his questions. He barely slept with Ray yesterday and he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

In order to go visit Pete, he told Ray he went shopping for some stuff they needed. Ray saw no problem and went along with it. James was glad that he didn't have to handle the spoiled brat at the moment. He would have his entire life to take care of her.

"You never told me that Gerard and Mikey could naturally have children." James crossed his arms when he sat at the dining table across from Pete.

Pete snickered. "Why does that matter to you?"

James smirked and was pleased to let Pete in on his plan. "I'm keeping this new life of mine. I don't plan on ever letting it go."

"Okay...what does it matter if they can have kids?" Pete questioned.

James rolled his eyes in annoyance like he expected Pete to comprehend what he was saying. "What if... _I_ could do the same?" Pete's eyes bulged out in astonishment. James groaned in annoyance. "I highly doubt even if I could I'm pregnant with _your_ kid, Pete." He imagined this is what came to his ex lover's mind.

Pete didn't seem too convinced. "Condoms break all the time."

"I refuse to have a child with anyone that isn't Ray." James insisted. He eyed the floor. "Why don't you just have kids with the man you claim to love with all your heart?" It would be purely nonconsensual, but it wasn't James's concern. "Don't you want that with Mikey?"

James wondered how long everyone knew Gerard and Mikey could naturally have children. When Pete found out, did he find it to be weird? What was everyone's reaction? Evidently, it wasn't too horrible since they still had family and friends surrounding them.

"I have... _did_ consider it." Pete muttered.

"I don't doubt it." James got up from his seat. He wanted to go see his twin and make him feel pain. "Mikey should get used to being with you forever."

Pete thought about the conversation he had with Mikey about their breakup. "We were getting closer. We actually talked about our breakup."

"And?" James didn't see the big deal about that. The hope on Pete's face told him it meant everything to him. Pete likely felt guilty for forcing Mikey to be with him. "Maybe he can get used to you." It would make things easier for his twin since he wouldn't be forced to be with Pete, but he would just accept his new life.

James was going to do everything to keep the life he had now. No one was taking it from him no matter what.

**~~~**

Mikey woke up the sound of two voices from upstairs. He knew it was Pete speaking, but then he heard _his_ voice. There was no way he was going to get used to the fact that he had a twin. That there was a complete stranger that looked identical to him. It wasn't even a lookalike (like people had), it was his biological twin no one knew he had. He truly had an evil twin. It sounded like some cliche horror movie he would watch with Gerard, Frank and Ray.

The silence he grew to like was disturbed when he heard the basement door open. James was here to taunt him so more. He still had not seen his twin since Halloween when they first met. He imagined James would have come back to taunt him on what he was going to do. All Mikey had gotten used to was the presence of Pete.

Mikey knew James purposely kept certain information from him just because he could. He wasn't telling him much about how they were all doing or what he planned. Pete told him that James wasn't going to kill anyone, but his ex's words weren't reassuring him of anything.

"Hello, my twin." Mikey glanced up to see James and Pete a few feet away from him. Mikey wished he could lunch the smirk from his twin's face. "Pete has been taking good care of you, I hope."

Mikey sighed. He had an impulse to call James and Pete psychos, but he recalled that he wanted to get on Pete's good side. He bit back his tongue though it felt impossible. "What are you doing here?"

"Taunting you." James shrugged effortlessly. "You know, I just wanted to give you a little update on how everything is going on." Mikey looked at his twin with concern. He had been worried about his family ever since he woke up in the basement. "Everyone believes I'm you. Clearly, I learned a lot from spying on you."

"Creep." Mikey mumbled.

James didn't give a care in the world about what his twin said about him. "Gee, Frankie, Bandit and Ray all believe I'm you. Even Jams and Linds can't tell." He raised his hand. "However, the only one who seems to know something off is _Grace,_ " he said his niece's name with venom. The way James said his daughter's name made Mikey worried.

"Is that all you came to say?" Mikey questioned. He felt his hands clenching into fists. If he could, he would punch the life out of James.

James just stared at his twin for a moment before turning to Pete. "I had to figure out on how my own how my brothers are unique in their own way."

"What are you talking about?" Mikey didn't know what James was going on about. "What are you doing?" he asked without truly caring. James wasn't going to tell him everything he was planning.

"I didn't know Gee and you were born with the carrier gene." James arched an eyebrow. "Pete told me you shared a kid with Ray, but I didn't know she was _naturally_ your daughter."

Mikey shrugged. "Why the hell does it matter?" He remembered some guys would bully Gerard and he for just looking different from everyone. He didn't doubt people gave them odd looks when and if they found out Gerard and he were born differently.

"I wonder..." James placed a finger on his chin and tilted his head. "If I have the same gene too?" Mikey didn't even consider that. Now thinking about it, it could be likely. Gerard and he ended up with the gene. It wouldn't be hard to believe so would James. Mikey paused for a moment.

Why would it matter?

James walked closer to his twin, his devilish smirk remaining. "You know," he began. He adjusted the glasses on his face. "I'm realizing how amazing your life is, Mikey. Specifically, the part where you married the best man alive."

Mikey eyed his twin. He was always thinking about Ray and Grace as the time passed down here. He knew James would be lying to Ray when he saw him. He didn't want to think about it, but James had to act like him. He had to act like Mikey Toro, the _husband_ of Ray Toro.

"We made love." James sing-songed with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Mikey was astonished to hear those words. He didn't even know how to respond. "If I was born with the ability Gee and you have, maybe Ray and I could have a baby together?" He glanced at Pete. "Wouldn't that be awesome, Petey?" Pete just stood there. He was well aware that James was there to taunt Mikey. He didn't join in.

Mikey wanted to cry at the thought of someone else being intimate with Ray. He couldn't be mad. Or well, he could be mad at James. Ray wasn't the one to blame, of course. Ray didn't even know that the man he made love to wasn't his husband.

He knew that James's was at fault for all this. Ray didn't know he was being tricked. Mikey would have tackled James onto the ground and started punching him if he wasn't chained to the wall.

"Ray and I would always be connected if that happened." James explained. He propped his hands on his hips. "Say my plan fails, we'll always be connected by that child we share."

Pete added. "This plan isn't going to fail."

"Of course it isn't, Petey." James rolled his eyes and relished seeing the devastation on Mikey's face. This was exactly what he wanted. "How would it feel if that were to happen, Mikey?"

Mikey gritted his teeth. "Go to Hell."

"Not yet," Mikey's twin responded. "I'll see you later and tell you the news when Ray and I are expecting." James waved and headed towards the direction of the basement stairs. Mikey wished he had something to throw at his twin, not that it would affect him in any way.

Once James was gone, Pete headed near the table where a tray sat. Mikey glared at it. He knew what was to come. He was too broken inside to push Pete away when he brought the syringe over. When he felt the needle prick him, he didn't fight back.

He was in Hell.

  
**~~~**

Seeing the devastation on Mikey's face made his day. Yes, he didn't have empathy for children. He was fine with ruining someone's life, particularly his own twin brother's. He was no saint. If he died he would probably have his own special torment chamber for himself in Hell the Devil has prepared for him. James knows if anyone knew what he was doing he would be ridiculed and labelled "insane and cruel." It didn't matter what people would think because they would never find out the truth.

He told Ray he was going to run some errands and he had the day off so he volunteered to watch Grace while he was out. James was driving all the way to Newark for a doctor's appointment. Days had passed and he was expecting to be pregnant quick. From what he heard it didn't take long for Mikey to get pregnant with Grace - he married Ray at twenty-one and had the girl at twenty-two. Surely, the same would happen for him too.

James knew there were certain things he couldn't lie about when it came to going to visit a doctor so he couldn't go visit one in Belleville. He couldn't be Mikey Toro in Newark. He would have to be James Michaelson and no one would know Mikey's face in Newark so it would be a win-win. Besides, he was unfamiliar with this whole male pregnancy thing and he needed to ask people who didn't know who he was for answers.

When he got to the hospital, he was handed a clipboard with a paper for him to fill out. Ever since male pregnancy became a thing that was happening, specialists and doctors began studying it. These specialists and doctors were as common as regular gynecologists in hospitals and clinics. If was nice that he didn't have to do much research and search for a specific specialist.

After he finishes filling out the paperwork, James eyed the three women and one teenage boy in the waiting room. All of them were in this part of the hospital due to something with infants like he. The whole thought of carrying a baby was so alien to him. Even when he was with Grace, he didn't feel like it helped. He was learning what a baby needed in order to be healthy and safe, but that was common sense. He was just pretending to be Grace's mom. This time if he were pregnant he would be an actual parent to a breathing infant.

He wasn't having a baby because he actually wanted one. He didn't dream of being a parent like Mikey might have once upon a time. The only reason he was going along with this was that it meant he would have a tie to Ray and vice-versa. James wasn't even pregnant yet, but he rubbed it in Mikey's face as if he was. The pregnancy tests he bought were telling him the opposite of what he wanted to hear. The appointment would be a help.

"James Michaelson." A blonde technician, Kristin, announced from where she stood by a door to the back. James got up from his seat and smiled at Kristin before following her.

Kristin did the basic usual technician tasks like checking his blood pressure and height and weight. It was when they got into the exam room when she asked him questions like he expected. Since he was here it was clear it had to do with male pregnancy, that went without saying. Kristin asked if he was sexually active, had he been pregnant before, etcetera etcetera. Kristin left and came back in less than ten minutes with the doctor. Hayley Williams, a pretty woman with wild, short orange hair entered.

"Hello Mr. Michaelson, I'm Dr. Williams." Hayley introduced herself by extending her left hand in a friendly manner.

James wasn't that friendly but shook the woman's hand. "Hello."

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Hayley sat down on the chair near the sink and gave her full attention to James. She had James's file right in front of her while Kristin was typing away notes on a tablet she brought in.

"Um...I've been sexually active with my husband and I was just wondering how long it takes for males to get pregnant." James clarified.

Hayley grinned. "Wanting a baby, hmm?" James nodded. "Well, when you were born did your parents find out if you were born with the carrier gene?"

 _Not_ _necessarily_ , James thought. "It runs in my family, actually. My brothers were born with the gene, so they assumed I had been."

Hayley arched an eyebrow. "Wow." She opened up James's file. "It's not rare, but it's definitely not common for two brothers to be born with the gene."

"It happens." Kristin chimed in randomly.

"Okay, well, are you just wondering when you'd be expecting?" James nodded. "There's no specific timing. There have been studies of males taking awhile to get pregnant than females, but that was proven false countless times."

James could vouch for that because of Mikey.

"Do you mind if we run some blood work?" When she saw James's inquisitive look, she continued. "Since the assumption was made, it's likely you were born with the gene. We just want to be sure."

James shrugged. "I'll receive the results in twenty-four hours, right?"

Kristin nodded. "This test doesn't take more than a day. We'll call you when we get back the results."

"Sure." James replied.

Hayley got up from her seat and approached James. "Do you mind if I check your pelvis?" James was a bit hesitant, but he allowed her. He never liked doctors touching him. It reminded him too much of the bullies in the orphanage.

"S-sure." James stammered. He laid back when Kristin came to adjust the seat. He inhaled and exhaled to relax. Hayley's exam only lasted for under a minute.

"Hmmm." Hayley eyed James's pelvis curiously.

Kristin stayed near the door where she was typing out more notes. "What is it, Dr. Williams?"

"I was checking for something. Can't tell though." Hayley went back to her seat. "Go ahead and prepare for the blood withdrawal, Kristin." The technician exited the room and James rose up. "Have you had any pain in your lower back, belly or pelvis recently or ever?"

James shook his head. "No."

Hayley took out a pen from the little drawer by the sink and jotted down some notes in James's file. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have an ultrasound for you. If you want we can go over the blood results when you get the ultrasound done?"

James didn't expect to have to come back again. He was hoping he would get a straight answer from Hayley, but that seemed to not be. This was important so he would make time if he had to. Ray had work tomorrow, but maybe he could ask Gerard to watch Grace? He was always offering. James wondered if his brother missed taking care of a baby.

He was curious to why Hayley wanted an ultrasound. He has only ever heard of ultrasounds being used for pregnant people. He wasn't already pregnant, was he?

James was desperate for answers and whatever it took he would have done. "Yes, I would appreciate that."

Hayley smiled. "Good." She took James's file in her hand and got up from her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Michaelson, it was a pleasure meeting you." Hayley bid goodbye and exited the room. A minute later, Kristin came back in to take his blood.

  
**~~~**

  
The dose Pete gave him felt the exact same as the doses before. He was still weak in his arms and legs. Pete had taken him upstairs for another bath, but right after he brought him into another room. Pete gave him another dose, but he didn't feel any different than he had before. Pete laid him on the bed where he guessed his ex slept at night.

Pete said he wouldn't rape him, but Mikey couldn't trust a word that came out of his mouth. He hadn't undressed him for any reason besides washing him. It was a relief, but the situation sucked no matter what.

Pete held him securely in his arms. Mikey's back was leaning on Pete's chest while Pete peppered kisses all over his neck. Mikey could still hear James's words earlier from before. His twin was a master when it came to taunting someone. Mikey's heart still ached from the fact that his twin was cruel enough to sleep with Ray.

James was a cruel bastard, that was without a doubt.

"You know, since James plans on keeping your life forever," Pete started. He hadn't noticed the tears streaming down Mikey's cheeks. "Why don't we have a family of our own, hmm? Wouldn't you like that? I would."

No. Mikey wasn't going to start thinking that way. He was clinging onto hope until he somehow ended up dying. He was going to escape Pete and go back to his family. He would see all of them again. He just needed more time. It was all going to work out.

There was no way Mikey was going to give up on them. He wasn't going to be Pete's. He wasn't going to have any children with Pete either. He would be damned if he let James cause anymore damage.

Mikey gulped hardly at the next words he was going to say. "You said you wouldn't rape me. I can't have sex with you if I'm drugged up, can I?" He felt Pete freeze in place. He hid his smirk. He literally stole Pete's breath away.

Pete woke up from his shock and kissed Mikey's cheek. "I'll have to lessen the dose sooner than later, hmm? You've been compliant. Why?"

Mikey shrugged. "James and you have it all figured out. You've been planning this for _weeks_. How the hell could I ever win against you two? I might as well...accept defeat."

With hopeful eyes, Pete caressed Mikey's face. "It's how it's supposed to be, Mikey. _We're_ supposed to be together. Aren't I your first love?"

 _No, Ray is and always will be_ , he would have said. Pete was his first boyfriend and the one who took his virginity, but he had always felt something for Ray. Even if Ray ended up straight and married to a woman, Mikey would still consider him his first love. Of course, he couldn't have Pete thinking this.

"You were..." Mikey whispered. He stayed still when Pete kissed his cheek.

Pete pulled away from Mikey's face, their lips inches away from each other. "I love you, Mikey."

Even if he was faking it all, he couldn't say the same. With the adoring look Pete sent him, Mikey might not have to.

Based on what James told him today, there was no time for Mikey. He needed to make his move. James was going to keep his life if he didn't head back soon.

Tomorrow. He would return to his family tomorrow.

~~~

_**November 3rd, 2020** _

The next day, James had been nervous about what the blood test would reveal. For some reason, he was terrified it would be something horrible. He has always taken care of himself. He didn't do drugs. When he had sex there was always a condom present, well except the lovemaking with Ray. He drank more than enough alcohol in his life, but never enough to damage his liver.

Luckily, Gerard was fine with babysitting Grace. Bandit was feeling under the weather, so Gerard was taking care of her. Obviously, Gerard was going to take good care of his niece and make sure she doesn't catch what Bandit has. James could care less as long as he didn't have to worry about the baby right now.

Kristin was there to welcome him when she called him back. She adjusted the seat for him so he could lay back and got a few supplies Hayley would need. Kristin left the room and James was left there alone with his thoughts.

He had to get pregnant. It was just another way he could keep the life he had. Or a different method of being tied to Ray forever. This life and Ray were all he wanted. A baby with Ray would help.

When he went to check on Mikey yesterday, he told Pete later all about his appointment. James could see there were different trains of thought in Pete's head. Pete mentioned wanting to have a baby with Mikey which made James shudder at the thought of those two frolicking. It would be unwilling on Mikey's part since there was no consent in what Pete was doing with his twin.

James gasped softly when Kristin and Hayley entered the room with the ultrasound machine. "Hi Mr. Michaelson."

"You can just call me James, Dr. Williams." James wasn't big on formalities. Who was?

"Nice to see you again, James," Hayley corrected herself. Kristin handed her a file and she took a seat while Kristin got a bottle of gel. "The gel will be cold." Hayley warned before Kristin lifted up his shirt. They didn't ask him to dress into a hospital gown which he was relieved about. He watched Kristin apply the gel on his flat stomach.

Hayley opened the file. "So, you're all good in terms of health. You were born with the carrier gene, that is correct." James was excited to hear that. "I was checking your pelvis yesterday because there's a condition that I thought you might have. I couldn't determine by that exam. We can do a laparoscopy too, if you want."

James arched an eyebrow. "What's the condition you were worried I'd have?"

"Endometriosis." Hayley simply said with a frown. "Women can get it and so can men with the carrier gene."

James was unfamiliar with the condition. "How bad is it?" He had zero clue what endometriosis was.

Hayley sighed. "Studies have been done and the symptoms are the same for both genders. There are four stages, but even at the fourth stage you might not show any symptoms."

"What are the health risks of having it?" James questioned worriedly.

Hayley was distracted by the ultrasound while she moved the transducer around James's stomach. Kristin answered the question. "If left untreated for so long, it can cause infertility or difficulty in becoming pregnant."

James's eyes bulged. "What?"

"I've spotted endometriomas." Hayley announced. Kristin came closer to see what Hayley was looking at. "An endometriomas is an ovarian cyst which is common in women and men with the condition." James could see sadness in Hayley and Kristin's eyes. "We can still do a laparoscopy?" James looked away and nodded.

James was numb while everything went by like a flash. He just laid there while Hayley and Kristin moved around doing what they knew. There were more notes typed and jotted down before they took away the ultrasound machine. When they came back, there were supplies on a tray Kristin was holding. They both washed their hands before placing on a new pair of gloves.

Hayley explained. "Now, I'm gonna make a small cut near your bellybutton and put a thin tool called a laparoscope through it to check for any signs of endometriosis. This will confirm our suspicions." James nodded and gave confirmation for them to do what they needed.

They took him to another room where he ended up changing into a hospital gown. For this procedure, he would need to be put under anesthesia. Before following the rest of their instructions he hoped they were all wrong. When he woke up it was the same day and he was in a different room while still dressed in his hospital gown.

As if on cue, Hayley entered the room with a welcoming look. James tuned out their greetings and just smiled at them. He couldn't wait to go home and just be with Ray. He would never know anything about this.

"You already had Stage IV of endometriosis." Hayley began. "It has affected your fertility, I'm sad to say." 

James shook his head. He was expecting this. "There's no ways to treat it?" 

"We can give you pain medication. There are some other treatments, including surgery." Hayley explained. "The fact that it remained untreated though...it really did affect your fertility."

James avoided her eye contact. "I can't get pregnant?" Hayley's silence said enough. His plan went down the drain in seconds. Rage rose within him. He had gotten his answers and he hated them.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the whole endometriosis I did research and tried to tie it into the whole mpreg concept the best I could. I can't say I'm a 100% certain on any of the things I added but I worked with the research I found online, but endometriosis is interesting to me since it deals with infertility and I have always found I curious since I think its devastating when women find out they have it and it's a reason for infertility. However, I read most women with mild endometriosis can still have kiddos (even though it might make it difficult). The point is, I'm not a doctor or professional this was all just based on research I found and how I decided to bring it into the story, bottom line is: James can't have Ray's kid
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise you things start looking up in the next chapter 😊 thank you all my lovely readers ♥️♥️♥️


	13. I hate you, Grace Toro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by James hate for little Grace basically  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

_**November 4th, 2020** _

Bandit was elated for today since it was show and tell and she was going to present her pet tarantula Killjoy to the class. Frank did not know how she was able to convince them her choice of pet. Frank would have gone with a fish since he did not trust taking a dog to school and Gerard was allergic to cats. Bandit loved spiders since she believed they looked pretty and cool. Frank believed his daughter came to like the arachnids due to being exposed to Charlotte's Web. It's because the universe wanted to laugh at him for his phobia.

Gerard went to go drop off Bandit, walking her to school while she held her plastic container where Killjoy lived. Frank promised he would go visit Mikey and Grace. He would rather avoid being near the eight-legged insect. Bandit never called him out on his fear of spiders. She hid Killjoy whenever he came in her room. Frank also tried his best to avoid searching for his biggest fear in the world.

Ever since Ray and Mikey married, Gerard and he were given a spare key to their house. They were tasked with watching when the two went off to their honeymoon for a week, so it was necessary. Ray also reasoned that since Mikey was with the baby, he wanted someone else to have a spare in case of emergency. Frank and Gerard never overstepped their boundaries although they loved to tease the couple about randomly barging into their home.

"Mikey?" Frank called out to his brother-in-law once he entered the house. He closed and locked the door, placing the spare in his right pocket. He could hear Mikey's soft voice from upstairs. He smiled knowing he was with Grace. Mikey was so good with her, they all knew.

The short male quietly headed up the stairs. You could tell which room was the nursery since Ray and Mikey had little lavender painted letters spelling out Grace attached to the nursery door. The door was slightly open, and he could hear whispers. He hoped Mikey was not trying to put Grace in her nap or else he might accidentally freak the baby out. Leisurely and noiselessly, Frank tiptoed to the door and peaked inside the nursery.

Mikey's back was facing him, and he could see he was in front of the changing table. Frank would have called out to his brother-in-law if he did not hear an exasperated sigh come from the other male.

"Dammit, Grace!" Frank could hear the annoyance and impatience in Mikey's tone. It was foreign to him. Mikey nor Ray was this way with Grace. Not even when she was fussy.

Frank's thoughts were disturbed when he heard little whines coming from Grace. He did not like hearing that noise from his baby niece. He understood babies could be a lot to handle, but none of them have ever been irritated at their children. Mikey groaned angrily and shook his head in disbelief.

It was never a good idea to make assumptions, Frank hated when people did that. There was no way he was going to. Maybe Mikey was having a bad day? Perhaps Grace had kept him up last night? Frank turned away and headed downstairs to exit the Toro household. If anyone would get through the younger Way, it would be Gerard.

Luckily, when he got back to his house Gerard was sitting at the table sipping on coffee. Gerard glanced up with a smile when he saw Frank. "Hey babe. How's Mikes and Grace?"

Frank took a seat across Gerard. The look on his face made Gerard stare at him worriedly. Frank decided to speak, or else Gerard would think up the worst possible scenarios.

"I think Mikey isn't having a good day or something..." Frank started. When Gerard looked at him expectantly, Frank continued, "he was a bit impatient with Grace..." Frank couldn't even look up to see Gerard's reaction.

The redhead raised an eyebrow while registering what his husband said. " _Impatient_?" When Frank nodded, Gerard frowned. "That's odd. I've never seen him impatient with her."

Frank sighed in relief. "I know, right?! Grace can be fussy sometimes, but I've never seen either Ray or he be anything but soothing and calm. And babies scream into your ears when they want!" They have had their fair share with Bandit.

Gerard crossed his arms. "Well, maybe he is having an odd day? We all have our bad days. Sometimes we forget to take care of ourselves." He wanted to go back to his coffee, but suddenly he didn't feel the love for it at the moment. He was too concentrated on what Frank walked in on. Gerard remembered crying once when Bandit wouldn't stop being fussy, but he never stopped attempting to calm her down.

"I thought maybe you should talk to him?" Frank suggested. He hoped when Gerard went over there Mikey would be in a better mood. Frank couldn't get the sound of Mikey's sigh out of his head. The fact that he said 'dammit' to Grace was hard for him to ignore too and he left that out.

Gerard nodded. Mikey and he had that bond that no one could ever understand. They both understood each other like no other could. It was why the redhead found himself exiting his home and heading over to Ray and Mikey's. If his brother were tired, he could offer to watch Grace. Gerard knows Mikey has done the same with Bandit. Frank have him the spare key saying that he would head over there in a little bit too.

Mikey and Grace were nowhere to be found when he entered. His guess was that they were upstairs in the nursery where Frank left them. Gerard knew his way around the house since he has been over there so many times. Frank and he got to explore the house more before the couple got too since they were too busy enjoying themselves in Japan after tying the knot. Gerard smiled when he saw the letters spelling out Grace's name.

Gerard had not even thought of that. Instead, he painted Bandit's name on the door. If they were to ever move, they could always paint over it, but they loved their home. He supposed it made sense they would do the letters for Grace. Mikey loved arts and crafts, so it wasn't hard to guess who came up with it and who made it. Gerard took a moment to touch the letters, the paint still smooth. His ears caught his brother's soft voice that he could hear loud and clear.

"You look so much like _him_..." Gerard picked the sentence up and felt his heart go warm. All he could think of was the fact that Mikey was referring to his afro haired husband. Those two could be sickeningly sweet too. He peaked into the room spotting Mikey hovering over the crib where Grace laid in.

Mikey sighed heavily. Gerard wondered if his brother slept since he sounded exhausted. He was about to open his mouth, but his brother beat him to it. "I hate you...you know that?" For a second, Gerard thought Mikey realized he was standing by the door. There was no way those words would ever be directed to the infant lying in the crib that Mikey carried for nine months. No way in hell!

Gerard believed that he heard wrong. If Mikey knew he was there he didn't acknowledge his presence. Surely, he would've done that by now? Gerard hoped he didn't hear what he thought he just heard.

"You're all that's here that's him." Gerard stepped into the room. Who was _him_? He thought Mikey was talking about Ray. Mikey loved Ray to death and Grace! Gerard wasn't certain that Mikey was referring to Ray, but he knew he was talking to Grace for sure. He could hear the baby girl babbling in her crib. It brought relief to him for some reason.

Gerard witnessed Mikey reach his hand out into the crib and pick up the little pillow. "I wonder..." Mikey held the pillow up, yet dangerously close to the inside of the top of the crib. Gerard could feel his heart beating rapidly. What the hell was going on? " _We'd_ mourn...well your Daddy will."

His blood was boiling, and he felt the urge to grab Mikey right then and there. His feet were glued to the floor. Gerard felt the need to continue witnessing the awful words pouring out of his mouth. Gerard didn't want to hear anymore, but he couldn't just stop all of this.

Mikey would never say these things. He loved Grace; everyone knew that. Gerard was there when Mikey was going through his pregnancy. All the care and love he held for the child he shared with Ray that hadn't even been welcomed into the world yet. All the preparations they made with upmost care: the nursery, what they were going to name her and how they were going to raise her. It was what the couple witnessed when Gerard was pregnant with Bandit five years before.

Even after Grace was born, Mikey was so loving. The baby hadn't been out of the womb for long, only nine months, yet they knew Mikey would never hurt her. Frank and he would sometimes go check on Mikey and Grace, hearing fits of giggles from both. Mikey may miss work, but everything was worth it when it came to Grace. Mikey would die for his daughter. So why was he saying these things?

"Me?" Gerard woke up from his thoughts when he heard Mikey's voice again. A small chuckle that did not sound good to Gerard made him shudder. "I'll be relieved," Mikey whispered loud and clear. Gerard could not believe any of it.

He would not let this continue anymore.

"What the hell did you just say?" Gerard didn't even bother calling him by his name. It almost sounded like Mikey was possessed. The person in front of him wasn't his brother.

**~~~**

  
James spun around with the pillow in his hand. He seemed shock at first, but he recovered. He was smiling. "Gee! What are you doing here?"

Gerard eyed the pillow. "Were you going to suffocate Grace?" He inquired harshly. Gerard took steps closer, wanting to put himself in front of the crib to defend his infant niece. He didn't trust this person to be around Grace. There was no way this was his brother. It couldn't be the Mikey they all knew.

James pouted and tilted his head. "What? Gee, that sounds insane! I would never, you know that! I _love_ Grace." He looked down at the crib and placed the pillow in there. Gerard could see Grace was fine, the pillow _underneath_ her head.

"Get out!" Gerard shouted, stepping in front of the crib. James was now in front of Gerard, just nowhere near Grace. "I don't know who you are..."

James scoffed. "Gee, it's _me_ , Mikey. Your brother. You know me!" Gerard could hear the slight cracking in his brother's voice.

It was so strange. It was like the curtains to a theatre falling to the ground to expose what was behind. Exactly right now, he realized he wasn't talking to his brother. Whoever in front of him threatening to kill Grace wasn't Mikey. It was crazy, but there was no way! It was an imposter.

"I don't know who you are...I don't know what you did to look like my brother, but you're not Mikey!" Gerard yelled while holding his ground. He was right and he knew it. If Frank and Ray were here, they would see it too, he knew they would. Who the hell has been masquerading around as Mikey?

James shook his head. "No one would believe you." Gerard glared at him. "I could kill Grace and you and they'd believe I had nothing to do with it. I'm Michael Toro, not some psychopathic killer."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother?!" Gerard didn't want to project his voice and disturb Grace, but he felt like he wasn't receiving a response from the stranger before him.

James propped his hands on his hips. "Now that you know, I can't let you live. This is my life and I'm not letting anyone take it from me!" Gerard saw 'Mikey' grab for something in his pocket and that is when he tackled the other to the ground.

Gerard knew Ray bought a gun a long time ago. He said that he always wanted to make sure they were safe which is why Mikey and he knew how to use it. The weapon was even more essential now that they had a beautiful bouncing baby girl to protect. It worried him to know that this crazy person who looked identical to his brother had it with him. He needed to get the gun from him or else he knew he would be screwed.

Somehow the other was able to pin him to the ground, Gerard struggling to get the other off. Gerard felt relieved when he was able to kick the other off him. Using his strength, he grabbed the other an threw him out of the nursery, his back hitting the other wall. Gerard didn't need this person anywhere near Grace, especially if he did in fact have Ray's gun.

Gerard exited the nursery too hoping to find something to knock James out with. James grabbed Gerard and threw him down the stairs. The redhead was able to get back up though, prepared to take whatever the other threw at him. James grabbed one of the picture frames on the wall and chucked it at Gerard. The redhead ducked and the glass shattered. When James had thrown already two other frames at Gerard, Grace's shrill cries could be heard.

Unfortunately, Gerard couldn't go up and handle his niece. He needed to handle James first before he thought of handling him. Gerard searched for something, but James tackled him to the ground, landing punches on him. Gerard glanced at the door that was feet away, but even if he could leave without Grace. His face started to ache when both men heard Frank calling out from outside. James got up from the ground and took out the gun when the door opened and revealed Frank.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee and Frank know!  
> The situation ain't the greatest since James has a gun, but keep your fingers crossed frens 😊  
> Btw, I told you my lovely readers that the updates would be coming sooner than expected. Three more chapters to go and they're gonna come quicker than you think 😉 I love you all and I hope you are all having a good night/morning/afternoon!!! ♥️♥️♥️


	14. I held you close as we both shook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

_**November 4th, 2020** _

It was set.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. He was not planning on days turning to weeks, weeks turning to months and months turning to years. No, no, no. It was the pefect time. Yesterday would have been fine, but he was always rethinking his plan he came up with. When he willingly acted more compliant with Pete, he was adding or removing stuff from his escape plan. He had officially finished it and now he was ready.

It was time.

He was going to head James and Pete. He was no longer going to he a prisoner. He was going to return to his family. He was ruining James and Pete's fun. It was time for those two to get what they deserve and once he was out of that basement, he was going to make sure they did.

Pete never drugged him when he ate breakfast. He brought him new clothes too. Today, he got dressed in his black and white striped shirt and black jeans. He had an exact pair of the outfit at home. No doubt James had worn it already. Pete unshackled him so he could get dressed. He noticed Mikey had behaved himself, so he let him dress himself. Mikey was not going to play any games. He needed Pete to think he had him under control. It was a facade the other would never expect.

**[Warning: Nonconsensual touching.]**

"How was your sleep?" Pete questioned as if this was a normal situation. Mikey noticed Pete had brought the tray with the needle and syringe.

Mikey shrugged. "It was fine." It wasn't comfortable sleeping on the cold floor. "It just gets lonely down here..."

Pete smiled sweetly. "Soon Mikey, we'll leave Belleville. Maybe we can head to California. Start a new life there together. If we stay here, everyone will know."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Mikey mumbled.

Pete had begun sitting side by side next to him. It made Mikey's job easier. They sat there in silence. Mikey could feel his heartbeat racing. He was waiting for the exact moment for Pete to turn and face him. He was waiting for Pete to say anything so he could him up.

He was grateful that Pete had left him unshackled. His hand was clutched in Pete's. Once more, Pete was rubbing his fingers over his skin. For a moment while he sat there, Mikey remembered his plan.

Right next to Pete was the little tray with the drug. All he had to do was get it and inject it into Pete. It couldn't be that hard. It wouldn't be. He could do this. He _had_ to.

"It'll be like old times, Mikey." Pete whispered with his same dumb, sweet smile on his face. _He thinks it's all going to work out for him_ , Mikey thought. "We had good times, didn't we?"

They did. Sure, Pete probably shouldn't have started drinking at such a young age, but Mikey respected that was something he liked doing. Pete wasn't a bad person. Mikey had still been broken up about being cheated on, but he wondered if he would have learned to forgive Pete if he hadn't gone down the path he had.

Pete was a nice guy. They bonded on the fact that they both played the bass. Mikey has seen Pete's journal of the songs he wrote - he was truly talented. Mikey nearly felt pitied Pete. He was losing so much opportunities due to the sick obsession he had with him.

"We did, Pete." Mikey agreed genuinely because he meant it. He wasn't going to blame himself for Pete's path. He chose to do all this. Pete was going to get what James and he deserved. "It would be nice to have more of those good times."

Pete turned to him. Mikey smiled. Everything was going as it should.

**~~~**

  
Frank spotted his husband on the ground with blood all over his face. Gerard sent him a devastated look. Frank stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and extending his hands out in a calming manner. He didn't want this person to shoot Gerard. Right then and there, Frank also knew that the person in that house wasn't Mikey.

Gerard gasped fearfully when James pointed the gun at Frank. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see Gee and I are bonding?" Frank couldn't believe the emotionless tone he heard.

"Look, you don't need to shoot... we'll do whatever you ask, just please, don't shoot. We don't care if you're Mikey or not, just...don't pull the trigger." Frank begged. He wasn't humiliated at all. He was protecting people he loved, there was no shame when it came to that task.

James scoffed. "You're no fun, Frankie. No one is supposed to know and yet your husband and you do. My plan is ruined now! Grace was tolerable. But you two? You'd find a way even if I asked you to swear on your life!"

Frank gulped. "What...uh, what is the plan?" He realized he had done well when Gerard sent him a nod. He didn't know what his husband was planning, but he was going with it.

"This life...I took it and now it belongs to me now. I'm not giving it back. I don't care if that damn kid fusses every time I hold her! The name Mikey Toro is mine. This life, mine. Ray, is mine!" James projected his voice, unaware that he had let his guard down. He shrieked when he landed in the ground, Gerard holding him down.

Gerard had thought of the worst scenario. For some reason he didn't make it, so he needed to make sure Frank and Grace did. "FRANK, GET GRACE!" Frank didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted towards the stairs and ran up to head to the nursery where Grace was screaming her lungs out.

The shorter man picked up the baby and tried soothing her. He was about to exit the room until he heard a gunshot. It felt like his heart stopped beating. Who shot? Who got shot? Frank didn't know, but he needed to think wisely about this. With Grace in his arms, he stepped towards the door and closed it. He locked it too. Frank sat down, leaning his back on the wall so no one could come in.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay, I promise." Frank whispered soothingly while softly rocking Grace. He stopped when he heard footfalls. They stopped and Frank knew someone stood in front the door. Gerard wouldn't have taken so long to say something.

There was a small tapping, but it didn't sound like fingers. Frank knew it was the gun. The one that the stranger was holding.

" _Frankie_...." Why the hell did it feel like he was in a horror movie? Frank happened to love them, but he never wanted to be in one! It was Mikey's voice, but it wasn't Mikey. "You know, Ray makes beautiful babies, doesn't he? Grace is a precious child. Too bad we couldn't get along. It would be unfortunate for something bad to happen to her...so why don't you come out, hmm? What do you say, _Frankie_?"

Frank wasn't getting up anytime soon. The other could find a way to get him out of the room if he wanted. He could start shooting at the door if he wanted to. Frank was hoping he wouldn't. He could and there was nothing stopping him.

"Maybe I should go pick up Bandit today? Tell them she has an appointment or something like that..." The other was taunting him, and it was working, Frank knew. His blood boiled hearing the threat. He was angry that Gerard was downstairs hurt with a bullet in his body. He was mad that this person impersonated someone they loved. Where was the real Mikey then?

Frank got up and placed Grace back in her crib. He knew he couldn't stay hauled up in here. He didn't want this person going back to shoot Gerard again. He felt like an idiot for having left his phone at home. He was going to need to try right now. After taking a deep breath, he approached the door and unlocked it. Quickly, he opened it and lunged forward when he saw fake Mikey standing there. He had no clue how they were going to win this since the other had a gun, but there was no way he was not going to make a good attempt at. This person was threatening his family and he would not give up.

**~~~**

  
"I'm so happy you're behaving yourself. I knew you wouldn't agree with everything instantly. It would take time, but...I didn't expect so soon." Pete explained.

Mikey gazed on the cold, hard floor. "Things happen, I guess. I made some _realizations_." Yeah, he realized that the only way he was escaping was by being Pete's loving slave.

"I'm happy you realized we're supposed to be together. It'll just be us forever." Mikey he wished he could deny it all, but that wouldn't help his situation.

Suddenly, an adrenaline rush hit him and he knew the moment was now. Mikey climbed on top of Pete and leaned close. He planted his lips on Pete's. This time around, it was not a sweet little peck. Mikey placed his hands on Pete's neck and didn't remove his lips. He felt victorious when Pete began kissing back. Pete even placed his hands on his hips.

With one eye open, Mikey eyeballed the tray next to Pete. He removed his right hand from Pete's neck and kept his eye open. He didn't want to accidentally prick himself with the needle. While still making out with Pete, he grabbed the syringe. He made sure he was holding it correctly.

Pete was the one to pull away first. They were both panting heavily, but Mikey had a goal here that he was going to achieve.

"I love you, Mikey."

 _I don't love you_ , Mikey thought with a smirk. He reconnected their lips one last time. Once more, Pete was distracted and Mikey raised his right hand up near Pete's neck.

 _Prick_.

Mikey felt Pete go stiff. He didn't remove his hand yet. He pressed down hard on the plunger. Mikey wanted to make sure every last drop of the drug went into Pete's system. He pulled away from Pete and saw the shock and pain in his face. Mikey knew Pete's limbs would go limp soon enough. He eyed the syringe and noticed there was nothing left in there.

"M-Mikey..."

Feeling triumphant, Mikey took the syringe out and dropped it. He got off of Pete and didn't waste another second. He was finally free and unshackled. Without looking back, he ran up the basement stairs. He didn't need anything else. He could return back home to his family. Finally, James and Pete's plan would go down the drain.

He opened the front door wide when he found it. Mikey could spot Gerard's _and_ his home from where he stood. James and Pete made sure to buy a house extremely close. Well, at least it wasn't far.

He was going back home.  
  


**~~~**

  
Back and forth, both males attempted to push either against the wall. James was focused on the gun he had in his hand since he knew it was going to be one of his keys to winning. Frank was wild though and would not stop to rest which James mentally applauded him for. James was not giving up either and he refused to be the loser. Like he did with Gerard, James succeeded in pushing Frank down the stairs. Frank cursed and tried to get up. It would have worked if James had no weapon on him. Another gunshot rang in the Toro household, Grace's cries becoming louder.

"You held out better than Gee, I'm proud of you, Frankie." James taunted the shorter man who had one hand clutching his arm where he got shot. Why weren't the cops here? Someone had to have heard _two_ gunshots! Frank was praying to whatever higher power of the universe that the cops showed up. He was panting heavily while sending daggers at James. Grabbing Frank by the collar of his shirt, James dragged the man, so he was right next to Gerard.

James aimed the gun at both for a second. "Don't go anywhere, kay?" He smirked at them, turning his back on them, knowing they would be unable to stop him. He ran up the stairs to go fetch Grace. Her cries were killing his ears, but she was needed now.

When he entered the baby girl's nursery, James thought out the next plan. There was no way he could keep Frank or Gerard alive when they knew he was not Mikey. As he made it to Grace's crib, he saw the baby's red face as she screamed her lungs out. He eyeballed the gun in his hand.

 _Kill two birds with one stone_ , James thought. Well, he meant three. He placed the gun in his back pocket and lifted Grace. "Shh, Grace, shh. This will all be over soon," he said soothingly. She didn't believe him, he could tell. He remembered seeing Mikey give her kisses when it came to calming her down. There was no connection or love he held for this child, so he wasn't going to do that. After today, he wouldn't have to worry about Grace ever again.

At a snail's pace, he came down the stairs. Frank was resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. Both of their backs were leaning on the island. James wondered when someone would enter the house, but this meant he had time. Both glared at him while he held baby Grace who didn't stop crying. James didn't want to risk giving her to them and have of them try something. He was about five feet away from them when he set Grace on the floor. The baby girl sat up with her clenched fists, her big fat tears cascading down her cherry red cheeks.

James took out his gun from his pocket and observed the two. Frank with his arm shot. Gerard and his leg shot. Who would be the one to get her? He pointed the gun at both of their directions when he saw Gerard move close to the baby. He allowed Gerard to use all his strength to grab Grace. Once he had her, he placed her between Frank and he, both trying to comfort her.

Frank glared at James. He wanted to curse him out amongst other violent things. "You bastard! Are you going to kill a baby? That's such a fucked up thing to do, you know?!" Frank wouldn't keep his eyes off of James. He could see true evil was standing just a few feet away from them. Frank was mostly concerned about Grace. He was glad Bandit was at school. If Gerard and he lost their lives today, Ray would never abandon his niece. Ray should not have to lose his own daughter too.

"If you're going to kill us...spare Grace." It was the first thing Gerard has said since he told Frank to get Grace minutes ago. "She's just a baby..."

James felt powerful. For once, it felt like he was the one controlling everyone else. He had Frank and Gerard pleading to him. It's not like he would listen to them, but he was loving the submissiveness from them. They both accepted their deaths already, even though they had a daughter at school with the joy to come home and see them. James could say he was grateful that Bandit had not noticed he wasn't her uncle.

It may have been morbid to imagine killing a child, but James wasn't affected. Throughout many parts of himself he was numb. Grace was only a baby, but she wasn't his. He couldn't even pretend to love her anymore. All he thought about when he looked upon the child was Ray and Mikey. He wasn't going to have his twin in his life ever. He needed to get rid of the three of them. None of them meant anything to him. Ray would grieve, but he would get through it. _Mikey_ would be with him through it all. _They_ would carry on.

"You're the ones at fault for her losing her life, you know? You had to go and just find out, didn't you? She wouldn't be dead if you had just stayed home." James sounded happy saying this. If anything, he was thankful that they had done this. He wouldn't have found another time to rid of a problem like Grace. "Thank you for that."

Gerard shook his head. "Don't do this, _please_..." The redhead begged with tears threatening to escape his eyes. He hadn't wanted this either.

"What did you do with him?" Frank had his head hanging low when he asked. James had been waiting for one of them to ask this. They were all going to die, so it wouldn't matter whether they knew or not. They would die with the truth.

James shrugged the way similarly to how his twin did. "He's alive. But he's never leaving the prison he's in now." James figured Mikey felt like he was being tormented being away from his family. Pete would take care of him though. The drugs would make Mikey compliant. He placed his finger on the trigger, watching the couple hold the crying Grace close.

He would have pulled the trigger, but the door opened. It was the same one Frank entered through from the kitchen which is where they were. The door was wide open while someone familiar stood there. James turned to see his twin. Frank and Gerard were looking at the door too, shock written all over their faces.

It was Mikey.

**~~~**

It was a creepy sight to see since Mikey and James were identical. Same black and white striped shirt. Same hair pressed down by a grey beanie. The only difference about them was that Mikey's glasses had been stolen by James.

  
"Mikey..." Gerard muttered.

Mikey came into the kitchen with his eyes set on James. He ignored Ray's gun that was clutched in his twin's hands. James kept the gun aimed at him now which made sense. It was Mikey that James wanted out of the whole picture. Mikey slowly made his way in front of Frank and Gerard.

"You want me, not them." Mikey finally spoke. He stood straight as he kept his focus on his twin a few feet away from him. He even put his hands out.

James last talked to his twin he taunted him about how Ray and he made love. He told him his plan to be impregnated by Ray too. Mikey was distraught. James could see the tears coming out of his eyes. They were unaware of his endometriosis at the time though. He did not need Mikey to know that. He just needed to make Mikey feel hurt. It made him feel good to see Mikey heartbroken.

Now here his dear twin stood facing him.

"I would like it if you were dead." James confessed. However, Pete was the one to convince him not to. Of course, James thought said man was going to keep a good eye on his reward. "Where's Pete?"

Frank exclaimed. "WENTZ?!"

"Just gave him a bit of his... _medicine_." Mikey said bitterly. It's what Pete deserved after injecting drugs in him. When this was over, Mikey was going to make sure both were locked up for good.

James frowned. "Pity."

Mikey dared to take a few steps closer to James. He needed to be certain the other wouldn't try to shoot behind him. He would rather die than allow the other three to end up shot.

"I don't like what you did to me. The hurt you're putting my family through. I hate that you did this. You pretended to be me. Lied to my friends and husband. Threatened to kill my brother and brother-in-law. And then my daughter. You're screwed up in the head, James. The only reason I'd want you alive is for Mom to know..." Mikey was still amazed that his family never even mentioned James to Gerard and him. It was like he was never born. Their family made it that way. Mikey could not believe that his mother would agree to putting up one twin for adoption. In James's story, it was only their father mentioned.

James spat. "That woman isn't my mother!" The words his adoptive father told him we're coming back to his head. Donald Way couldn't afford another child, so he gave it up. "Your parents are NOTHING to me! I wish they were dead too!"

"You felt like you've been cheated in life, I get it. No one has a perfect life, we all suffer and struggle. You've had a shitty life, but that doesn't give you the right to do what you did." Mikey explained. It felt worthless though. Everything James has done, and he was just going to change? No, this was a monster in his father's making.

James scoffed. "That's rich coming from you! Your mom is alive, and your dad doesn't abuse you. You weren't beaten your whole life by every damn person! Look at your life, Mikey! You have everything. Your family. Your friends. Ray. _Grace_." He disgustedly muttered the name of his biological niece. Mikey also could have children unlike he, but he wasn't going to mention that.

"I've had my own struggles." Mikey said defensively. Sure, other people had it worst (specifically his twin), but it didn't mean he had no obstacles in life.

James laughed hysterically. "Oh, and what could that be? Your breakup with Pete? Wondering whether or not Ray was gay?" He mocked his twin. "Poor Mikey." He eyed the clock. Ray would be home soon. Mikey caught the distraction and instantly grabbed for the gun.

Mikey turned his head slightly to look behind. "Get out of here!" He kept his hands glued to the gun while James tried taking it. If he was going to die, he was taking James with him. There was no way he trusted keeping his twin free in the world.

Mikey was relieved to see Frank and Gerard help each other as they held Grace and made it for the door. Once they were out, Mikey used his strength to kick James in the groin. James yelped in pain while he fell backwards. Mikey kicked hardly at his twin's hands, knocking the weapon right out of them. The sound of the gun clattering near the door brought relief to Mikey. He would have gone to grab it if James hadn't pulled him down to the floor.

Mikey suddenly felt himself choking when James placed his hands around his twin's throat. Mikey thrashed and struggled. If he passed out, James would be able to get the gun and hurt someone. He couldn't let that happen. Mikey had failed to notice that his glasses had been thrown off James's face at some point. It wasn't the appropriate time, but he could see they were shattered a few feet away. He would consider Lasik if Grace had not fallen in love with touching his glasses from time to time.

He needed to get out of this position. He couldn't let James win not when he was capable of causing so much pain. Mikey knew he hadn't hurt Ray or Grace yet (he nearly was about to kill his baby), but he couldn't handle it. He knew Ray loved him and it would be traumatizing for him to know the man he thought was his husband wasn't - it was Mikey's evil twin no one knew existed. James had hurt Ray in some way. Mikey couldn't and wouldn't let him get away with this.

Mikey picked up his leg and kicked James off him with full force. James cursed as his hands loosened. Mikey coughed harshly but knew he couldn't stop. He tackled James and grabbed his wrists so he wouldn't try choking him again. He wanted to knock him out, but he didn't want his twin to pull something while he let go of his hands. While he was thinking, James successfully pushed him from him. Instead of tackling James again, he got up from the ground and watched his twin's move. Mikey was grateful he hadn't gone for the gun yet. James was just glaring angrily at his twin - likely wanting to kill him painfully and slowly.

Neither of them noticed the footfalls. It was when they heard soft cries when they both turned to the open door. There were red and blue lights flashing from outside. The cops were there. It wasn't an officer standing at the door though. Holding baby Grace in one arm and holding the gun with his other hand was Ray.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was doing some research on injecting drugs into the neck for Mikey's part with Pete and I don't know if I'm completely accurate in that scene but then again this is fiction so it probably doesn't matter - I worry too much 😂😂😂


	15. We'll carry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

**_November 4th, 2020_ **

"Shh, princess, shh, it's okay," Ray cooed at baby Grace. Right behind him, an officer with his own gun came. "Don't."

"Ray..." Mikey was the one to call out to him. It was obvious that the afro-haired man couldn't tell which one was his husband. They were both wearing the same exact clothes. Mikey's glasses were far away and shattered and not on either of their faces.

Mikey could see Ray's infliction in those brown eyes. He hadn't seen his husband or daughter in weeks (if he was correct) and he wished he could just be with them now. James was persistent and wasn't going to go down without a fighting chance. All of this just to give up. Mikey would be shocked if he ended up surrendering so easily.

"Mr. Toro, we uh...we need to arrest one of them..." The black-haired officer behind advised Ray. He would not be able to tell the difference either.

 _Ray would know_ , Mikey thought. He couldn't help looking at Grace. He was so distracted with keeping James away from his family to really see his baby girl. This was so hard for Ray and him, he nearly felt bad. He knew he wasn't responsible for James's anger, but he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. Before Pete ended up California, James was living his life whichever way he chose.

Ray turned around to patiently assure the man. This day was one for twists and turns. He came home with ambulance and police following him. Frank and Gerard were outside with Grace, eyeing the Toro household. Ray was now in this situation that he would have never expected to be in. He was holding his husband (whichever twin was Mikey) at gunpoint.

Mikey knew this was hard for Ray. He wasn't going to allow James to win. He would spend the whole day spouting things only he would know, but he remembered that wouldn't be so easy. Pete explained to him that James spies on him when they arrived in Belleville. His ex also happened to tell James things only Mikey would know. Pete knew things, but not _everything_.

"You know it's me, Ray..." James spoke again stressfully. Mikey eyed his evil twin. James was speaking too much, but Ray could sense the distress James was feigning. It sounded like someone who had been put through torture.

Ray's hand shook while he held the gun. "I don't know," he whispered loud enough for them to hear. He refused to raise his voice around Grace. Mikey did too. "One of you played all of us well enough. Only one of you is Mikey. _Mikey_ would know this."

Smart.

Ray was going to ask something. Although Pete told James a lot about him, Pete knew nothing about Ray's and his relationship. Sure, James has probably learned some things, but there are those things between a couple that they only know. Mikey thought of what Ray could possibly ask. There were so much he could question. He knew the question was going to rule out which one of them was Mikey. Said twin found this circumstance crazy and ready for it to be over.

"When we first met, what were the first words I exchanged with you?"

Mikey smiled as the memory replayed in his head. How could he ever forget the day he met Ray? He was six when he met Ray, who was nine (along with Frank and Gerard). At their elementary school, first graders, second graders, third and fourth graders shared the same playground so now the three could hang out with Mikey. Both Mikey and Ray enjoyed the Star Wars movies even at such a young age. Gerard led Frank and Ray to meet Mikey at the swings. Mikey was wearing an Empire Strikes Back t-shirt and Ray was wearing a Resistance shirt. Mikey was still intrigued when Frank mentioned his birthday was Halloween. When Gerard introduced Ray, right there, Ray told Mikey, "I love you."

He reminisced his face reddening and feeling embarrassed suddenly. From that point on, Mikey looked at Ray like he was the sun. They became friends and talked about a bunch of things they both loved whether it be music or Star Wars. It had taken him a moment to realize Ray and he were both wearing Star Wars shirts. He remembered the line Ray was quoting and said, "I know," which he stuttered through a bit. They quoted it a lot, both kissing right after. It was a sweet memory because it was the day he met the love of his life.

Mikey refused to give James a chance to even react. "I love you." His breath hitched when Grace turned away from Ray's chest and stared directly at him with curiosity. She must have been too confused to see two who look exactly like her mother. Ray turned to him.

"I know." Ray said with loving eyes. Mikey felt relieved because he knew that Ray knew it was him. Ray approached Mikey; the officer being confirmed that the other twin was the one to arrest.

Once Ray was in front of him, Mikey let the tears fall as he embraced both. Ray stood there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. It's been weeks since they've seen each other. Ray pulled away a bit and whispered, "Mikey..."

"Oh Ray, I... I don't even know what to say..." Mikey wanted to say he was sorry, but he knew he wasn't the one who put them through this. Even if he did say sorry, it wouldn't be enough. Mikey rested his forehead on Ray's. "I'm just happy to be back." Mikey was confused when he felt something grab at him. Ray and he pulled away to see Grace grabbing at Mikey.

Mikey giggled. He was delighted to see Grace again. He wished he would have seen her in her Halloween costume, but Ray took pictures for certain. "Hi Grace," he cooed at her. Grace giggled, knowing that her mother was with her again.

"Mommy's not going anywhere, princess," Ray promised before kissing Grace's cheek before handing her to Mikey who gladly accepted her.

Grace initiated an Eskimo kiss which Mikey responded too, rubbing his nose with her tiny one. It was known that this was something both mother and daughter did. Mikey was half tempted to look up to watch the cops handcuff his insane twin, but he was distracted by Grace. It feels like he hasn't seen her in years. What could he say? She has never been without him since her birth.

"You know we'll need a statement from your husband." Mikey heard one of the cops tell Ray. When he watched one cop drag James out of the house, Mikey remembered Pete who was drugged and still in the basement of the house James and he purchased. Pete would need to be arrested too, but they weren't aware of that.

With Grace's head rested on his chest and one hand gently set on her back, Mikey approached the cop and Ray. "Sir?" He gained both of their attention. "James didn't work alone. He had help from my ex-boyfriend, Pete Wentz."

It was the same black-haired cop who showed up with Ray. His name tag said BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG. "Where can we find him?" He fetched for his walkie-talkie.

Mikey explained while he felt Grace touch his face with her tiny fingers. He noticed he began blinking due to the blurriness. "There's a house five houses from this one. It's painted a maroon color and there's a small white picket fence in the front. He's drugged so he can't move right now."

"Why is he that way, if you don't mind me asking?" Billie Joe queried inquisitively. For a moment, Ray's eyes scanned the floor before finding Mikey's glasses.

"Thank you, babe," Mikey thanked Ray when he placed his shattered glasses on his face. They were shattered, but at least his vision wasn't just blurry. He would hate to get a new pair. "He was drugging me to be more compliant. I was able to give him a taste of his own medicine. It was the way I escaped."

A brunette female cop entered the house. She eyed Billie Joe directly. "Sir, we're gonna need them to come to the station."

Ray interjected. "I know that's important, but can you give my husband a day? He just got back after being kidnapped _and_ drugged." The afro man didn't mean to sound rude, but he was defensive of Mikey at the moment.

"Mr. Toro, it's important for us to-" the female cop never got the chance to finish her sentence. Billie Joe raised a hand up to tell her to shut up.

Billie Joe sent a warning look at the female cop. "We're going to go arrest Mr. Wentz, Simmons." He turned to Ray and Mikey, eyeing Mikey specifically. "We'd appreciate it if you can stop by the station tomorrow to give your statement?"

It seemed to be an appropriate timing. Mikey nodded. "Sounds good." With a satisfied look, Billie Joe smiled at the couple before following the female cop out of the house.

Although the door was still open, Ray's attention landed on Mikey. "Do you need to visit the hospital? How do you feel?" He felt the urge to touch and inspect his husband just to be sure.

"I'm fine." Mikey was thankful the drugs Pete was giving him were out of his system. He thought of those who had bullets in them. "They took Gee and Frank to the hospital, right?"

Ray pressed his lips onto Mikey's forehead while he embraced his husband who was holding their daughter. "They took them. They'll be fine. I'd rather you try to rest, but I know you'll sneak out to head to their hospital rooms." Ray said with a grin.

Mikey rolled his eyes. They both knew each other too well.

**~~~**

Mikey was grateful that after the bullets were removed, they placed Gerard and Frank in the same room. Luckily, the bullets didn't do any damage that could have been critical. It was all going to hurt like Hell for them, but they were going to be fine. Mikey and Gerard agreed that once their parents arrived the first thing they were going to mention was James. Mikey had little bits of information about his twin unlike Gerard who knew nothing about James.

Ray was holding a sleeping Grace while sitting on the chair a nurse provided for them. Mikey was standing next to Gerard's bed. He knew the two just wanted to see Bandit. Donald and Donna promised they would pick up Bandit on their way so she could see her parents. They figured it would lift Gerard and Frank's spirits too. Mikey knew the news they were going to bring forth would ruin their parents' day.

"Daddy, Mommy!" Bandit's voice was heard when the door opened. Gerard and Frank lit up at the sight of their daughter. Bandit ran to Gerard first. "Are you okay?"

Gerard pecked Bandit's forehead. "Daddy and I are okay, sweetheart. We're both gonna be fine." He nodded at her and she headed over to Frank.

Donald and Donna were the next ones to enter the room. Donna ran to Gerard's side. "Oh my gosh, Gerard honey, are you okay? What happened?"

"Mikey said you were both shot." Donald brought up when he headed over to Frank's side.

There was a small silence in the room. No one didn't know how to bring this up to the older couple. Mikey didn't want to and he could see Gerard was having a hard time finding his words. James was his twin though, so Mikey volunteered as tribute.

"Mom, Dad," Mikey began. He looked at Gerard who smiled appreciatively at him. "My twin I didn't know about...he shot Gee and Frank."

Tension was built in the next seconds of silence.

" _Twin_?" Donna broke the silence.

Donald's eyes were bulging. "What are you talking about, Mikey?" Mikey turned to his dad and could see confusion. He wondered what his dad could possibly be thinking. From what Pete and James told him, his dad made the decision.

"James Michaelson." Mikey said.

Donna sighed. "Sweetheart, we've...we've never mentioned James before...he, he..." Mikey glanced at his mom and could hear the cracking in her voice. He didn't know what she knew about James. "James died when he was born."

Mikey wasn't imagining anything. Evidently, his mom had been told a lie. Humans didn't come from the dead unless they were zombies. Mikey wasn't going to even elaborate on that thought.

The younger Way spun around to eye his dad. There was guilt he could see. Yup. Like he thought, his dad was keeping something from them all. Even his mom, who was aware of James, was being kept from something.

Mikey didn't want his parents to fight. They loved each other. There was no way this could remain a secret. "He's not dead though. He was adopted by the Michaelson's. Isn't that right, Dad?"

Donna eyed her husband with confusion. "What is he talking about, Donald?" she asked.

"James didn't die." Donald confessed. "It was a cover-up. The doctors and nurses were paid to keep quiet and lie that he did...pass."

Donna shook her head in denial. "N-no...that can't be. That can't..." Mikey felt his heart ache heating his mom's cracking voice. He couldn't blame her. He would be pissed too if he found out a kid he thought was dead was alive this whole time. She believed that lie for twenty-two years. "How could you?"

Frank interjected. "I don't want to interrupt, but...James came all the way here from whatever he's from and kidnapped Mikey with Pete Wentz."

"Your ex-boyfriend?" Donald asked Mikey. He was avoiding the hurt look written on his wife's face.

Mikey nodded. "Together they planned this. James got my life and Pete got me. They did this for days until today. The cops took them both."

"James pulled the trigger on Frank and I." Gerard chimed in. He gestured at Ray's direction. "He was going to kill us and Grace."

Donna gasped. "What?"

"They would've died if Mikey hadn't stepped in." Ray mentioned. "He was able to escape Pete and head back to the house."

"Both are being held by the police. They'll need a statement from us tomorrow." Mikey added. He was dreading talking about his whole prisoner experience with Pete, but it would need to be done regardless.

Donna shook her head. "That's horrible...Mikey sweetheart, I...I'm so sorry." She approached him and embraced him. Mikey hugged her back. It must be hard for her to know her son was suffering when no one knew. Mikey would feel the same if he was in her shoes.

"It's okay. They're going to be put away. We won't have to deal with them anymore." Mikey reassured her. It felt like he was trying to reassure himself this too.

After checking to make sure neither Gerard or Frank needed anything, his parents left. Mikey could see his mom's face and knew she was going to be having a talk with his dad. It was going to be a heated argument for sure. He worried if this would mean they would be over. It was never too early or late to get a divorce, but Mikey would hope they wouldn't go down that path. However, his dad did lie this whole time.

They still didn't know the whole story. Mikey accepted whatever information Pete and James provided him because that was all he had at the time. He wanted to hear his dad's side of the story though. It was dad who made the decision to give up one of his twin sons. It was probably eating at Gerard to know the truth too.

The doctors wanted to keep Gerard and Frank the hospital until tomorrow just to check up on them. Ray and he agreed to watch Bandit for the night. They had an extra room in their house that they thought would one day be another room for their future second child. Bandit could stay in there.

Bandit and Grace were fast asleep already. Mikey was sitting on the couch downstairs. They cleaned up the mess when they got home. It felt like home, but tainted somehow. The fact that someone else was in here parading as him made him crawl out of his skin. It was still his home he shared with Ray though.

"Mikey?" He turned around when he heard Ray's voice. His afro haired husband was slowly approaching the living room.

Mikey could see the hesitance. He wondered if Ray thought he was imagining everything. He had been lied to for days. This was going to screw up with all of them someway. "What's wrong, Ray?"

Ray shook his head. "It's...it's just crazy..." He paused for a second before continuing. "I thought you were here. I knew you were here, or so I thought. I kissed you, but it wasn't you. I held you, but it wasn't you. I..."

Mikey got up from the couch and advanced towards Ray before pulling him into a hug. "I don't blame you for anything, you know that, right?" He pulled away to look up at Ray's devastated face. "He told me everything he was going to do..."

Ray's face contorted to disgust. "That's sick."

"I know..." Mikey muttered. Every time James visited, he thought of everything he was going to tell him. "I knew this was going to fuck up our minds somehow. I thought of how this was going to affect you...that you'd look at me a certain way."

Ray cocked his head. "A certain way? What do you mean, babe?"

"Like...you have to make sure it's me. Worried that the Mikey before you might not be Mikey. I mean, you and he..." Mikey was finding it hard to even think about what they did together. He broke when James told him.

Ray caressed Mikey's face. "This is going to be odd, I know, but...I love you, Mikey. I'm...I don't want to think about what I did with James, but I'm sorry..."

Mikey connected their lips. "I don't blame you, Ray." In response, Ray encircled his arms around his husband's waist and embraced him. Mikey leaned into the touch. He was just happy to be home.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how I feel about this chapter but it definitely summed up what needed to be summed up! James and Pete are gonna be taken care of now 😊 and Moikey is back with everyone yay 😊😊😊
> 
> Only one chapter left frens 😊


	16. To the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
> Chapter title inspired by "To the End" by My Chemical Romance  
> ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

**_December 24th, 2020_ **

A month had passed since the whole James and Pete incident. Mikey was glad to be back home. Everyone was pleased Mikey was back, but it was obvious that the one who showed it the most was Grace. They could all see how Grace squealed and loved being held by Mikey. Mikey could never deny her any affection since he missed her just as much while he was gone. It was a beautiful sight seeing mother and daughter together.

Even though they had been deeply affected by James's manipulation, they didn't let it get the best of them especially for the jolly holiday of Christmas. The whole prosecution process for Pete and James was still ongoing, but Mikey would like to hope they would both be locked up soon enough. It would be ideal for all of them. They wouldn't have to worry about either psycho entering their lives ever again.

It was Christmas Eve and they were all celebrating together. Just yesterday Frank and Ray were setting up decorations. Bandit got excited about seeing the colorful lights on her home and theirs. She believed it looked pretty. Mikey agreed with his niece when he bundled up Grace and took her out to see the work her uncle and dad had done. Mikey felt like his spirits were lifted.

Tonight they would have a little gathering together and then tomorrow they would have Christmas over here. They rotated whose house they visited annually and this time it was their turn. Mikey was anticipated to see festive wrapping all over the floor or tape sticking to their fingers from whoever used too much to wrap their gifts.

Bandit was sitting on the floor with Grace. Bandit was trying to get Grace to pronounce her name, but Grace hadn't spoken her first word yet. She was still babbling gibberish, but they were elevated for the day she spoke her first word. Bandit even took Grace's colorful alphabet blocks to spell out her name.

Although he wasn't paying attention to it, Home Alone was playing. Gerard was talking to Frank about something while Ray observed with a mug in his hand. Mikey would have joined then if his phone hadn't rung that moment. Everyone's eyes were on him while he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mikey spoke.

_"Mikey." It was Donald. Mikey had heard from his dad here and there. His parents were still together, but he knew there was tension between them. "I have something I must tell you."_

Mikey walked near the dining room. "What is it, Dad?"

_"I'm heading over to talk to James." Donald answered._

Mikey wasn't expecting that. He doubted James would want to talk to his biological parents. "Why? I don't think he wants to talk to anyone, Dad."

_Donald continued. "I want to hear some things from him. I have things to tell him."_

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Dad, I think he knows the gist of the situation. He's the one who told me. I think anything he wanted answered has been answered."

_"Your mom wants to meet him. She wants to get to know him, Mikey."_

Mikey nearly dropped his phone, but he didn't want the others to worry about him. "Dad...I don't think James would want that."

_"She wants to though. She sees him as the child she never got to know. Somehow, she loves him, even though he..."_

Mikey snapped. "Even though he hurt us? He hurt me and m family?" He sighed and glanced at the others. Ray was watching him. "I'm sorry for snapping, it's just...why did you tell me this?"

_"She doesn't want him in jail. She was hoping...any charges against him would be dropped." Donald whispered the last sentence._

The thought scared him. If James wasn't behind bars, where would he go? Wouldn't it be easier for him to come back and haunt their lives again? He would finish what he started.

"Dad, I don't...I don't think that's a good idea." Mikey confessed.

_"I know how it sounds." Donald began before pausing. "Look, he's mentally unstable, that's certain. This doesn't mean he's going to be walking free."_

Mikey shrugged. "So what's the next best thing, huh? An asylum?" He was just saying things, but he hasn't heard his dad deny it. "Dad?"

_"A mental institution, for a lack of better word." Donald responded. "There, maybe he can get better? Your mom is being hopeful, Mikey. I'm only asking this because it's your mom."_

Mikey didn't want to think his dad was guilt tripping him, but it was clear what his dad was saying. He understood where his mom was coming from. He supposed it could work. He wanted everyone to hear about this though. It was only fair.

"I want you to explain this to everyone right after you talk to James. This isn't just me I'm thinking about. He tried to kill Grace." Mikey felt sick that he was allowing his evil twin to not go to prison. He would like to think prison was harder to escape than a mental hospital.

_Donald agreed. "I will, I promise." He was silent for a moment. "Thank you, Mikey. I'll see you in a little bit."_

"Yeah. See you, Dad." Mikey replied before hanging up. He exhaled deeply. Why did it feel like he needed to worry about their safety again?

"Babe?" It was Ray. Mikey spun around to see him looking at him with a worried expression. "Is everything okay?"

"It was my dad." Mikey didn't want to say anything. His dad would further explain when he got here. "He's coming over to talk to us."

Ray crossed his arms. "I love it when your parents come over, but...what does he want to talk to us about?"

Mikey pecked Ray's cheek. He didn't want to mention it. "You'll see when he arrives." He grabbed Ray's hand and led him back to the others.

**~~~**

  
Donald Way has no regrets in his life. Twenty-two years ago, he made a major decision in his life that he refused to let bother him. He never suspected that he would have to deal with it ever again. When the doctors lied to Donna about the second baby dying, Donald only felt partially guilty. To him, he was doing what needed to be done for his family. He didn't feel bad for giving his third son away. The child would end up being taken care of by the Michaelson's. Like he expected, his family didn't suffer with just having Mikey. His family were fine and they all lived comfortably.

Elena took time accepting the choice of keeping the third baby a secret. Donna was in pain so she agreed. She didn't want to think about the baby she lost, so it made sense she decided to forget about the other baby as if they were only expecting Mikey. Donna's devastation convinced Elena to agree and she too kept the third baby a secret that she would die with.

There should have been no reason for Donald to have to say hello to something he let go of long ago. James (what a coincidence the Michaelson's picked the name they had) should have lived a great life with or without siblings. Donald heard that the Michaelson's moved to California, so there was no way he should have appeared back in New Jersey. Clearly, if he had everyone would notice his appearance was identical to Mikey and the secret he kept would be exposed. However, James didn't come back in his life randomly or nicely.

Donald loved Gerard and Mikey. When he gave up James, he thought he was doing right by them. He did in the end. He only had two sons and he had accepted that reality right after Donna came home with Mikey. Donald was protective of his children and he loved them dearly. He didn't think they were freaks when it was discovered both had the carrier gene. When both confessed they were gay, he embraced them. The day they both got married to the loves of their lives, he was there to support them with Donna. When he was blessed with two granddaughters, he rejoiced.

If it was up to him, Donald would find some way to remove James from the world. Charges can be pressed on him, they should be. Donald held nothing but disgust for the young man. With knowledge of his biological family, James decided to impersonate Mikey and succeeded. James raised a gun at his family and was even onboard with killing Grace, an infant. James allowed Pete Wentz to do whatever he wanted to Mikey. James manipulated all of them and Donald took it very personal. He would rather James go after him, not his family.

He was the one who gave him up. He was the one who lied to everyone. He was the one that thought James would be a nuisance to the family.

Right after he talked with James, he was going to go over to Ray and Mikey's. He wanted to explain everything to them about years ago and now. There were different arrangements being made for James. Pete would be going off to jail where he belonged. Donald would want James in prison with him, but things were going to be different. It made Donald feel guilty.

Donna was devastated to learn the baby she thought was dead was actually alive. Donna felt betrayed and wanted to know James. Donald tried convincing her that it wasn't a good idea because of everything James had done to their family - what he had done to Mikey. Donna didn't forgive James for what he had done, but still. Donald always felt guilty for the pain Donna felt when it had come to losing the third baby. Out of everyone he lies to, he felt the most guilt because of her. She was his wife and he would always love her. He swore to never hurt her yet he had without her knowing anything about it.

Nothing was decided yet since no one had pressed charges on James yet. Donald had called Mikey yesterday and even he was understanding. Donald convinced Mikey that he was going to talk to James, but he reminded him that Donna wanted to as well. Donna wanted to get to know the son she thought she lost. Mikey revealed that James didn't seem eager to know his real parents, but Donald brushed it off. He was doing this for Donna, even though his sons and their husbands wouldn't approve of the decision.

Waiting in a room, James was handcuffed at the table he was sitting at. Donald had this arranged by the police. The cops were trying to figure out everything about James Michaelson. While the police did what they needed to do, Donald just wanted to talk to the young man. Tay Jardine, a female cop, escorted him to the room where James was and opened the door for him. She would stand outside until he was finished.

Donald kept his guard up. He knew what he was expecting. This was Mikey's twin - the young man handcuffed would be a photocopy of his youngest son. The only difference was that he wasn't wearing glasses at the moment. If James looked a bit difference from Mikey, it didn't take much of him to change appearance wise to look exactly like his twin brother. Donald ignored the deadly glare James was sending him. James was told beforehand who was coming to talk to him.

Donald took the seat across the table. "Hello, James." There were no need for formalities. Donald didn't see the young man in front of him as his son. If he did, he would be as merciful as Donna.

"You're the bastard that decided to give me away." James spat. Donald had been told on the phone by Billie Joe that James didn't want to see him, but Donald didn't care. He was allowed to since James hurt his family and they had a biological bond he refused to admit. Donald would never accept James as a Way, especially after what he had done. "Maybe next time you'll learn to make the right choice."

Donald arched an eyebrow. "What do you know about me giving you up?"

"Everything." James gritted his teeth. "My damn alcoholic and abusive adoptive father told me. You couldn't afford three kids, so you wanted to give one up. Since I was born with health issues, I was chosen. I was the one thrown away! I was the one who endured Hell."

Donald kept in mind of _thrown_ _away_ and _Hell_. "I imagine you didn't live the best life?" Alcoholic adoptive father said enough. "That doesn't give you the right to do what you did to Mikey. It doesn't justify that you were going to kill three innocent people, let alone a _baby_."

"I don't give a damn about any of them." James snapped.

Donald shook his head. "You should have come after me if you felt so wrong about the life you ended up having. Mikey didn't decide that."

"If I had been born perfectly healthy, who would you have kept? Obviously if he was the one born with my health issues, you would've chosen him." James interjected. "What if we were born healthy? Would it have been hard to make that choice?"

Donald shrugged. "We'll never know, will we?" James glared at him. "It doesn't matter." Donald fidgeted with his hands on the table. "Donna wants to get to know you. She pities you."

"She's not my mother." James mumbled irritatedly.

"I don't care. She's the reason you're not going to prison." Donald tried not to see the negatives of keeping James put of a jail cell where he belonged. "She loves you in some way. She wants to know you."

James teased. "Is she gonna divorce you for lying to her all this time?"

"She's angry with me. I love her and I wouldn't blame her if she did." Donald would hope not, but she hadn't mentioned anything about them. She wanted to see James and she would be able to soon enough. "You're going to mental institution. Apparently, you've had a history of strange events."

James scoffed. "What? Me beating up a kid to death when I was younger? Taking antidepressants for years?"

"You're unstable, that's clear. With this added to your history, they'll make sure you never leave the hospital you're going too." Donald informed. He rose from his seat. "I know you hate me. Maybe next time when you plot your revenge, you'll aim it at the right person."

James smirked. "You know it's a mistake to not put me behind bars." He eyed the door a few inches from the table. "You can't guarantee I'll be there forever." Donald watched James's eyes darken. "It just won't be your place I'll go to if I find my way back into the world."

"As long as I'm alive, you won't be going near my sons and their family." Donald wouldn't have James hurt his family again. Donald wasn't afraid of the young man before him. It did worry him if James returned to the real world, but it was just his fear messing with him. "Goodbye James," he muttered before exiting the room. He could feel James's eyes on him while he left.

**~~~**

Donald was seated between Gerard and Mikey on the couch. Frank was sitting on the floor with Bandit, but the little girl was asleep while she leaned on her dad. Ray was sitting on the cushion chair while Grace was falling asleep in his arms while his soft hums lulled her. They all wanted to be present to hear all about James Way. Donald thought it was time to let them all know. 

  
Sure, Mikey heard about the story, but he wanted to hear it from his dad. Gerard too. They had both been kept a secret for their whole lives. It was time to speak of it since it came causing harm on all them.

"I feared that I would be cut from my job when your mom was pregnant. When we found out it was twins, I panicked. Your mom needed to rest and even after, she would need to take care of you both. I couldn't have her working. Elena, God bless her soul, helped so much with you both. I can't thank her enough for all she did."

Gerard smiled at the mention of their grandmother. "She did."

Mikey changed the subject. "So...you decided to give one of the twins up?" It was so weird knowing he had a twin. He thought he would have gotten used to the idea, but it was still strange to him.

Donald continued. "There would be three kids in the house. We were struggling financially at the time. I knew it would have been hard. We would've struggled. So...I made the plan of giving away one of the twins. To me, I was doing good for my family. I still believe I made the right choice."

"Even after he did everything to us?" Mikey asked with narrowed eyes.

"I know, Mikey. There's no justifying what he did. What he allowed to happen, especially to you." Donald frowned.

Frank scoffed. "Why did he target Mikey? Mikey has done nothing wrong to him."

"He got the bad end of the stick." Mikey mumbled.

Donald nodded. "I know his adoptive father was an alcoholic and abusive. Apparently, his adoptive mother died when he was young. When he was ten, James was sent into the foster system by his father. Later on, he ended up in therapy and was prescribed antidepressants after nearly beating a kid to death at a young age. They thought he was disturbed."

"Holy shit." Gerard cursed.

Ray shook his head. "How did he find out about Mikey?"

"Pete." Mikey answered. "He said that he met James at a bar he worked at. Pete showed him a picture of me and he started connecting the dots."

Gerard looked enraged. "After they just decided to come to Belleville and find you?"

Mikey nodded. "James would get my awesome life and Pete would get _me_ in return." He looked down when he felt everyone's eyes on him. "They both were gonna get what they wanted. They helped each other."

"That's sick." Frank said with disgust. "Pete was so goddamn obsessed with you, Mikes."

Mikey explained. "They _soundproofed_ the basement I was kept in. Both planned out everything. They spied on me so James could mimic me. Pete told him things only I knew or things I'd do so he could impersonate me better."

"Assholes." Ray whispered.

Donald carried on with his story. "James was just living his life until he met Pete and they came here to cause all the damage." He bit his lip hard, preparing for the next news. "Your mom wants to get to know him."

Everyone except Mikey was shocked. The younger Way had learned about this hours ago when Donald called to tell him he was going to talk with James.

"What?" Gerard asked.

Donald nodded. "She knows he's done horrible things, but...she doesn't see him like that. She sees James as the child she lost long ago. She pities the life he had."

"He did have a horrible life." Mikey defended his twin who wasn't present.

"That doesn't mean he should've done what he did." Ray chimed in. He got up and stood next to the end of the couch where Mikey sat. "He didn't have to do the things he did."

"I know, Ray." Mikey muttered.

Frank sighed. "So no one is going to press charges on him?"

"If no one does, he'll be heading to a mental institution where they can _help_ him." Donald held back a grin when he saw everyone wince. "Your mom hopes he can get better."

There were a few moments of silence before they heard Gerard's voice. "What if he gets out?" It was what they all wanted to ask, but we're afraid to think of the possibility of James escaping.

"They're going to take precautions, but I don't want that happening either." Donald said sadly while he looked back and forth at his sons. "I'm only agreeing to this because of your mom."

Gerard stayed silent. Mikey chimed in. "I guess...as long as he never leaves?" He glanced up at his husband for support. Ray nodded at him. "Hopefully Mom gets what she's looking for."

"We need to get a gun for our house, Frankie." Gerard advised his husband.

Frank shrugged and nodded while pecking Bandit's forehead. "Whatever you say, babe."

Donald pursed his lips. He hoped to God nothing happened. He prayed James never left the hospital.

**~~~**

  
Mikey was thinking all about the events that had happened. He was trying not to imagine Pete's hands and lips all over his body, bit it was hard. He couldn't believe that his ex was so obsessed with him that he followed along with James's plan. Pete had told James all about him so he could manipulate everyone that he was Mikey. Mikey brushed off Pete kissing someone else long ago. If his ex had just apologized and told him he was happy that he was with Ray, Mikey thought they would be on good terms. There was no way that was happening. It could have never happened if Pete was so obsessed.

There was a slight sadness that his twin ended up evil. It wasn't like in the movies that the trouble wasn't harmful and the twins became best friends. Nope, life wasn't some movie. Mikey had gone through a dreadful experience and his family weren't spared either.

He was worried. What if James escaped? Pete was in jail and even though people have escaped, Mikey doubted that would happen for his ex. There was no doubt in his mind that James would come back for them and finish what he started. Mikey didn't know how far he would get. He didn't want to know.

Mikey couldn't stop looking out of the window. He couldn't believe that James was spying on him all this time. Wherever he went, there were two pairs of eyes on him watching his every move. How could he ever go anywhere without being paranoid now? How was he to feel safe taking Grace around?

He gasped softly when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Mikey was too lost in his thoughts to notice Ray walked right behind him. When he felt Ray rest his chin on his shoulder, he leaned into the comfort embrace of his husband.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Ray questioned softly. Mikey wondered what Ray thought about. Was he just as scared as him? No doubt he was freaked out that the man he was with for days wasn't his husband.

"Everything. Everything that happened. Everything that _could_ happen." Mikey responded. He wished things could go back to how they were before James and Pete popped into their lives. They felt safe because they were safe.

Ray breathed out. "I'm worried too." He buried his face in the book of Mikey's neck and kissed it. "I'm scared that...you'll be gone."

Mikey scoffed. "That James this time goes far enough by killing me?"

"He didn't before. When... _if_ he escapes, he won't have Pete by his side telling him that he wants you." Ray whispered fearfully. He turned Mikey to face him while keeping his arms encircled around him. "I don't ever want to lose you, Mikes. I can't."

Mikey smiled. "I can't lose you too." Clearly, James didn't want to hurt Ray. Deep down, Mikey didn't think James would if he came back. James wanted Ray, he wouldn't kill him. His dad told him that James had gone to a doctor's appointment in Newark and discovered he had endometriosis. Although he slept with Ray with the intentions of getting pregnant, it couldn't be done. Mikey made sure to tell Ray this in case he was worried. Mikey didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad. "Or Grace." He shuddered at the thought that his daughter was so close to death.

"I feel so dumb. How could I have ignored the obvious signs?" Ray shook his head.

Mikey pouted. "What do you mean?"

"Grace." Ray answered. "She...while James was here, she was quiet. I was mostly at work, so I figured it was nothing. On Halloween, she just stared at him and she wouldn't giggle or give him an Eskimo kiss like you both do. She even got fussy...I feel like a moron. It was so obvious."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Babe, James _looks_ like me. He _sounds_ like me too. Don't beat yourself up about it, please?"

"How can I not? Grace loves you. It was clear there was something wrong and I thought nothing of it. She was relaxed when she want alone with him, but still. And then..." Ray's eyes went watery and Mikey had the urge to wipe them away. "She almost died...he could've killed her. He would've!"

Mikey wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and pecked his lips. "Ray, you can't blame yourself for this. James did everything to make you _all_ believe he was me. Please...you're an amazing dad, Ray. Grace loves you too."

Ray lowered his head to rest his forehead on Mikey's. "I love you so goddamn much."

Mikey giggled. "I love you too." He reconnected his lips to Ray's. He pulled away. "Maybe I should dye my hair or finally get LASIK. Something."

"So we know it's you?" Ray asked discontentedly. It sucked that they had to worry about the likelihood that Mikey isn't Mikey.

Mikey nodded. "Maybe a tattoo? I can get Gee to draw something and get it tattooed on my arm. So you all know it's me, including Grace."

"She knew it wasn't you before any of us did." Ray was about to kiss Mikey when they heard a wail from upstairs. Ray chuckled and pecked Mikey's cheek before heading upstairs. "Be back!"

Mikey shook his head and smiled dreamily before turning away to look back at the window. He was happy to see the snow at least. If James escaped, when would he? Would Grace be a child when the time came around? Mikey eyed his right arm. He needed that tattoo.

Ray came back downstairs with Grace in his arms. Mikey turned around and approached the two the closer they made it to the living room. Grace's eyes lit up when she saw her mom. Mikey giggled when Grace stretched out her arms towards him. Ray handed Grace over to Mikey before he took a seat on the couch. Mikey took the seat right beside him while Grace once again tried grabbing his glasses.

"Hi sweetheart." Mikey said before giving Grace an Eskimo kiss which made her giggle. He had been terrified when he saw James pointing the gun in Grace's direction. If they lost her, Mikey didn't know what would have happened. James probably wouldn't be alive, but he didn't even want to think about it. He was glad that they were all alive and together now.

Ray wrapped an arm around Mikey and pulled him closer. He smiled looking at his husband and daughter. Mikey smiled at him. Right now, they were safe with each other and okay. They couldn't predict what was to come, but this experience has definitely changed things. Ray swore he was going to get another gun. Maybe another day, for now he just wanted to be with his family. He kissed Mikey and Grace's forehead and just held them close.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished, frens 😊  
> A happy ending for everyone ♥️  
> And yes I know A TWIST! James ain't going to jail and I further explain the reason for this in the Final Note but it probably won't matter either way 😅


	17. Final Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end?

**Hello my frens! The Copycat is officially completed! This story is my first full story on here and I am proud to have shared this work with you all and I thank you all for pouring support and love for this story. All the reads, votes and comments truly motivated me to complete this.**

**Now, I did talk about this with a friend of mine on Wattpad** **. There is another chapter written out for this fic - which is why I decided for James's fate the way I did. In case I thought of doing a sequel, he's not locked away in jail like Pete. There is a small idea in my head to do a sequel of this fic (this idea involves a time leap too) but I'm not too entirely sure honestly. I don't have anything of a possible sequel written up yet and I think we all know what would happen if I made a sequel of this story (it wouldn't be ideal for Moikey once again 😂)**

**Either way, I'm not sure if I want to do a sequel like I said it's a tiny idea. If people like that idea and really want one I'll definitely write out an outline and start pre-writing chapters. However, to be honest, this story does good standing on its own. It probably doesn't need a sequel and the ending was a good happy one 😊**

**This story does mean a lot to me though and maybe I'm being dramatic writing out this whole final note to this book, but it's the first full story I have ever completed on here. Now if you didn't know, I was on Wattpad about three years ago (I deleted my account for personal reasons) and I had stories on there too but nothing completed. So I hope it makes sense why completing this story means a lot to me 🙂**

**Well my dear frens, I want to thank you all for joining this journey with me. It was fun writing and seeing what everyone thought about it 😊 This was probably the darkest story I've ever written and I like how it all played out. I also liked that I wrote certain parts before so then updates would come faster 😊**

**I have more awesome ideas to share with you all and I'm excited for that. Since this story is done, you guys can go ahead and check out my other stuff 😊 lol, all I have is two oneshots and one other story. Cool thing is, now that The Copycat is complete, I can focus on without a sound which is another full story too! 🙂**

**Once** **again, thank you all for being awesome :) I love you all, have a good day/night/afternoon ♥️♥️♥️**

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on Wattpad under my Wattpad account @The_Balcony_Scene! Too bad I couldn't add the poster I have for this story on AO3 I really wanted to I'll still try to however I can 😂😂😂


End file.
